The Weasley Twins and Me
by cheeseandoreosHP
Summary: Adeline Lestrange is the daughter of murders. The child of Voldemort's biggest supporters. And there is nothing she can do to escape who her parents are, nor the horrors of her past. But, starting out at Hogwarts this year, she is about to realise there is much she can do to change who she is, and what her future may contain.
1. The Daughter of Monsters

**Author's note: This is just the prologue, so it's quite short. Well, really short. Please review! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. It's quite upsetting, really. **

My name is Adele Lestrange. Daughter of murderers. Descendant of prejudiced, pig headed, narrow minded idiots. Person.

As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. Not the insane death eaters that pass as my parents or the cowardly ones who pass as my guardians. As far as I am concerned, I am not 'that Adele Lestrange' or 'Adeline Lestrange' or even 'Miss Lestrange'. I'm just Adele. A girl. An average 11 year old girl.

They don't know that. The people in the streets. The ones that melt away when they catch sight of me. Mother who snatch up their children and flee. Warlocks who nervously finger their wands as I pass by. Relatives of their victims who throw insults at a scared, confused young girl. All whispering my name in hushed tones, along with thrilling stories of my parents deeds.

I think that is why my Aunt Narcissa keeps me inside so much. Or perhaps it is shame. Or perhaps she quite simply sees too much of her beloved sister in me.

I haven't what you'd call an easy relationships with my only blood relatives- the few who aren't locked up in Azkaban, anyway. The decent side of the family shunned everything to do with me when they heard of my existence, after the imprisonment of my parents. Which leaves me in my Aunt and Uncle's care.

There are moments I despise them more than I can say. And there are moments when love- for my Aunt and young cousin especially, who are infuriating stupid and stuck in their ways but who have my best interests at heart nevertheless, overtakes me.

Eventually, I would look back upon them but nothing but hate. But for now, at the very least, they were the only people I had in the world, and I could not be blamed for loving them.

But the fact of the matter remained that I was not my mother, however much I might look like her. I repeat it over and over in my head. If I were my mother, or indeed, my father, I wouldn't shrink before the accusing glares of the people in the street. I wouldn't submit to my incarnation, gladly. I wouldn't feel a fascination with house elves and muggles I found difficult to suppress. I wouldn't shudder when people squashed spiders or when my cousin, Draco, dropped a nest of baby birds on their heads.

If I were my mother, I wouldn't be so human.

Now, I am going to Hogwarts. But it is guaranteed neither the taint nor the stigma of my past nor my heritage is going to leave me alone... I am condemned to it, because of who my family are.

Dumbledore wanted me to come. I repeat the words over and over, like some sort of talisman, and eventually, I feel something beginning to take shape in my heart. An alien feeling which I only just recognised, never having once felt it in all my eleven years, to the best of my knowledge at least.

Hope.


	2. Defining a Lifetime

**Author's note: Please review. I really want to know if I am on the right lines with this or if it is absolutely terrible.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and it saddens me every day. **

My feet tap out a nervous rhythm as I stare at myself in the mirror. Most new Hogwarts students would be wearing muggle clothing, but apparently this wasn't good enough for the only surviving heir of the Lestrange family, for the niece of the prestigious Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

I was wearing a heavy, blood red coat with brass buttons up to my chin over the top of a neat black skirt and a navy blue blouse. My hair rippled down my back in a thick black flow, dark eyes communicating my mother with every glance, my almost paper white skin reflecting oddly in the half light.

I looked so much like my mother in miniature it was unreal. It made me want to pull out the dark curls in clumps, paint my skin green, wear bright red contact lenses and the most chunky pair of glasses that I could find. Even if I did all of the above, I couldn't possibly appear less of an outcast than I already did.

The clothes, too, set me apart. But I doubted even the most tattered jeans and t-shirt I could find would particularly endear people to me.

A gentle knock at the door, and my aunt entered. She was wearing similar clothing, though her coat was black, suggesting she was mourning some lost loved one. She smiled when she saw me.

"Adeline, are you sure this is the right thing to do? It's not too late to pull out, you know. I'm sure they'd understand. I don't like the idea of having you so far away. Your uncle and I were talking. It would be so easy for me to teach you everything you need to know from home. And you could continue with that lovely piano teacher, Professor Carris. He speaks most highly of you!"

In other words, you don't need to go to Hogwarts. I can teach you everything you need to know about being a good wife and mother you would ever possibly need.

There had to be more to life than that.

Her blue eyes beseeched me to understand. But I knew what she was truly worried about. Worship her elder sister though she may, there were many who did not, and would not appreciate their children being taught alongside the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

There were other students, too, who would seek to harm me for my parents deeds, and there would be relatives of my parents victims who blamed me for my mere existence. I took a deep breath. There was no way anyone was going to take this from me. My last hope for redemption.

Redemption from my birth.

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts, Aunt Cissy."

She sighs sadly, cupping my face in her hands. "You are so brave, Adeline Lestrange. I see so much of your mother in you."

The comment- meant as a compliment, has goosebumps erupting all over my skin. Shivering slightly, I try to smile benignly, but fail. Perhaps my aunt takes it as nerves, for she smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"You will be fine. And as soon- I mean, if you change your mind, just write to us and we'll bring you home as soon as we can. Alright?"

So many thought of my Aunt as cold, as disinterested. They had never seen her with her family. Her morals and her beliefs frustrated me to no end, but I understood her. Like Draco, those ethics had been drilled into her since birth. I had no idea why I was accepted from the general rule of pureblood children- why I wasn't just another pureblooded clone engineered to hate muggleborns and generally look down my nose at everyone. But I _had _escaped. And I was grateful.

Besides, my Aunt and Draco were the only people on this stupid blue planet who loved me. And I was more grateful than I could say.

Draco cries quietly as we approach the train station in my Uncle's sleek black car- for even whilst forced to act as muggles, the Malfoy's _had _to mark themselves out, make themselves appear superior. We stuck out like a sore thumb. Four sore thumbs, to be exact.

My aunt had that look on her face again. The look which suggested someone had just taken an entire sewage site worth of horrid smells and wafted them under her nose. Her lips were in a tight line, as if she had been forced to suck on a lemon, and did not at all appreciate the taste.

The nearer to the station we drew, the less confident I was feeling.

"It's alright Draco. I'll write everyday. I promise."

"It doesn't matter!" He said, his spoilt rich boy pout making an appearance as he stamped his foot on the car floor. "I have no one left to play Quidditch with or play wizards chess. Or steal food with."

"I can do all those things with you." My Aunt objected, pulling on her black silk gloves. Draco sighed.

"No, you can't! You're a hopeless Quidditch player, your chess pieces don't trust you and stealing food isn't _stealing food _if your mother does it with you!"

"Now, now, Draco. Don't speak to your mother like that!" my uncle objected.

"I know it is difficult for you, giving Adeline up like this, Draco. But it's harder for Adeline, and you are only making it more challenging for her to say goodbye by acting like this. So please, just be quiet until we have seen Adeline off."

He pouted again, but didn't object any further. I put my arm around him. "I'm going to miss you too, squirt. But I'll be back before you know it, just you wait and see. We'll be able to finish our tournament in no time!"

He hesitates, absorbing this a moment. "You'll write everyday?"

"Everyday." I promise.

"And send me presents?"

"And presents." I laugh.

"Alright then. But don't expect long replies. I'll be terribly busy."

Biting back laughter, I looked out of the window. And the laughter died in my throat.

The family looked so warm, so comfortable together. All with flaming red hair and freckles, all wearing broad smiles. There were two identical boys that looked about my age, a boy and a girl who looked younger, and two boys who looked older. They were all laughing at some unknown joke.

I wondered what it would be like to have a family like that. Where I love yous were exchanged frequently, affection for affections sake rather than out of a cold sense of duty was a given and where no harsh word or blow was ever exchanged... It looked like heaven in that car, despite the shabby clothes they all wore.

"Oh dear." Says my Uncle, following my gaze. "The Weasley clan in full force. Still more spawn available, apparently. They breed like cockroaches."

My aunt stared straight ahead, her gaze falling anywhere but the car, as if to set eyes on them was to have your eyes burnt right out of your head.

"Who are they?"

Lucius Malfoy pulled up by the station, turning around to pierce me with cold grey eyes.

"It is not important. They are beneath you, Adeline, and as such are not worth bothering with. Associating with a Weasley could bring shame never before heard of upon this family, and if you so much as smile their way, there will be retribution. Do I make myself quite clear?"

"Crystal, Uncle." I said diligently.

The only problem was, now that he had, I wanted nothing more than to get to know them.

Following the sound of my Aunt's heels, I kept my eyes downcast, anxiously avoiding looking at the flame haired family... If I could just make it onto the train without straying out of line...

My Uncle steered my trunk towards the barrier. Curiosity got the better of me, and I nudged my aunt. "Where are we going?"

My Aunt allowed me an indulgent smile. "You'll see."

"What do we do?" I asked uncertainly, looking at the ticket barrier.

"You just run at the barrier." Said my Uncle, his nose in the air, tone indicating this was a perfectly obvious conclusion.

There are moments, sometimes, which define entire lifetimes. That day set off a chain of events that I had no power to control. And it all started in that exact spot, at 8 minutes until eleven o' clock, just before I boarded the train which would take me to an entirely new life.

"OW!" Yelled a voice, and my Uncle toppled into the dust, dirt marking his previously pristine suit.

The two identical red haired boys lay on the floor beside him, their trunks scattered in a mess around them. Before I could stop myself, a small giggle escaped me. My Uncle glowered at me.

My first warning.

But my eyes locked with one of the boys, and I knew it had come far, far too late...

"I'd thank you." Said my Uncle, getting to his feet without even offering to help up the boys. "To watch where you are going in future, Weasley. You could have caused me a serious injury. And your father really cannot afford any more stains on his name."

This wiped the smiles right off the boys faces. Both began to shout in incoherent rage, their family now catching up. A bewildered mother shouted for order, while the father narrowed his eyes at my uncle, as if trying to calculate what on earth had gone on her. My Uncle turned in contempt, brushing a patch of dirt off his jacket. "Come along, Adeline. We're leaving."

Helpless to do anything or say anything further in front of my aunt and uncle, I allowed him to drag me through the barrier, not even wondering at the fact that I had just walked through a solid brick wall as if it were made of nothing more than fairy dust.

But I knew I hadn't heard the last of the two boys, still lying in a tangled heap on the ground. That I was about to start crossing lines I hadn't, until that moment, realised even existed.


	3. Safe Bets and Freckled Faces

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay in posting this. There was a minor crisis involving a crashed laptop, which I shall not go into. One day I am going to learn to save my work as I go along. **

**Thank you so, so, so much for the review! (There aren't enough _so_'s in the world, I am sorry to say). I think I'm going to be in a good mood for the rest of my life at the very least. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Sounds so weird, when you think about it. Like I'd be stupid enough to go around saying I did. People would just look at me like "Hahaha that sad, sad girl. Dream on." **

**I have a habit of blathering on much longer than I should. So yes. On with the story. **

As the urban landscape rapidly turned to open countryside whizzing past my window, I felt the knot of nerves in my stomach loosen into insignificance.

Thus far, no one but the trolley lady had disturbed me. I wasn't sure whether to be take it as a relief from the responsibility of explaining I was nothing like my family, or an ominous sign of what the year was going to hold.

I was indecisive, too, about what I was feeling as I rolled further away from my old home and towards Hogwarts. It was far from misery, but not exactly elated either. Perhaps I felt a little lost, and much more than just a little apprehensive...

I felt neither happy nor sad, scared nor excited. There was no word for what I felt at that moment in time, but it was about as far as you could get from indifference.

I was about to learn the most valuable lesson that Hogwarts had to offer: if everything is peaceful, you can most definitely expect it to be shattered.

Especially where the Weasley twins are involved.

"We can hide in here until- ohh." Broke off one, catching sight of me.

"Hi." Said the other. "I'm Fred, and this is George."

"No, I'm George. This is Fred."

"That's what I just said! Merlin's Pants, Fred! You have to be the thickest-"

I giggled as I watched them, a girlish sound I had never once, in my entire life, made. They both turned to me.

"You're the girl from the platform. The one with the snobby dad."

"Yes." I said. "And no."

"No?"

"The snobby man on the platform was my uncle." I say. "And he's a prat of epic proportions."

They both snickered, a sound entirely different to my giggles, but one I immediately decided I liked. There was humour there, something I hadn't heard in a long time. The warm, fuzzy feeling that informed me maybe, just maybe, I'd found somewhere I fit in, vanished almost instantly as soon as the next words were out of the one who I thought was George's mouth. "Where are your parents?"

Inwardly, I sighed. Here we were, at that dreaded subject. They'd turn a funny colour, stammer some kind of excuse, and then never talk to me again. And that was if I was lucky.

"Azkaban." I said, keeping my voice as matter of fact as possible.

"Oh." Said one, Fred or George, and plonked himself down on the seat opposite. "Chocolate frog?"

It was the complete opposite of the response I had been expecting, and took me very much by surprise.

"You can leave, if you want to, you know."

"But we don't want to, do we George?"

"I'm Fred. And nah, we don't." Said the other, sitting down next to the twin opposite me and taking the chocolate frog he had been offering me.

"Oi!"

"What? You offered it to her."

"That's different. It's mine, thank you very much. You can have the card, if you want. I've got tons of Agrippa."

I leaned back in my seat miserably, looking at the ceiling. "Bet you you'll say differently when you know." I said, half to myself. "Everyone says differently when they know."

"Try us." Said the one without his mouth full of chocolate.

"Alright. I'll do a deal with you. You tell me your name, and how to tell you apart, and I'll tell you my name. And then you'll run for cover as if I'm the devil himself."

"Well," Said one, cocking his head to the side. "You don't look much like a boy. Or the devil, now I come to think of it. But alright. Deal."

"We'll go one better than that!" Exclaims the other, suddenly excited. "I bet you three chocolate frogs that we don't run away after you tell us your name."

"Alright." I say grimly. It was a bet I was pretty much certain I was going to win. "Deal."

I raise an eyebrow. The one who just swallowed a chocolate frog speaks first.

"We're not actually certain which is which. We used to get confused when we were toddlers. Our own mother gets confused all the time! But, so far as we're aware, I'm Fred, and he's George. Mum gets us these Christmas jumpers every year with our initials on, but seeing as we can't be counted on not to swap those, I guess there's not really a secret method."

"Yeah, we're identical to the last freckle." Laughs George.

"Alright." I say evenly, trying to keep my voice under control and not freak out. No big deal, right? "My name is Adeline Lestrange. But friends call me Adele."

At least, that's what my friends _would _call me. If I'd ever had any friends, that was. The only person who called me Adele was Draco.

"Adeline." Says Fred.

"Lestrange." Says George.

"But friends call me Adele." I repeat, sighing. "You ever lost a bet before?"

"Nope." George says shakily.

"First time for everything, right?" I say, trying to make it sound as if it's no big deal. But it is. A really big deal. I've never met anyone as easy to talk to as these two, and I've never felt more at home than I did sat in that carriage with them. Part of me needed them to like me for who I was, and part of me _always _would...

"Maybe." Shrugs George. "But you're not your parents, right? I mean, it'd be a bit freaky if me and George suddenly burst into replicas of our mum."

I laughed. "George. You said George."

"Bussttteedd!" Laughed Fred. Or George. Or whoever he was.

"Alright, twin 2. What do you think? Am I like my mother? Can you see a future for me, rotting in a cell in azkaban?" I demanded, turning to the one who was either Fred or George, my eyes blazing.

Twin 2 laughed, though he sounded slightly uncertain. "I don't know. I mean, I've only just met you. But you seem cool. Not your murderous lunatic type, anyway. And your uncle might be a prat, but we can't judge you, can we? Fred's right. It'd be way not cool if we burst into our mum. Or our dad."

"He's sort of obsessed with muggles." Says twin 1. "And mum- she has this huge temper. Killer cook, killer everything else." Without warning, his voice turned incredibly high pitched. "FRED WEASLEY! Or George or... Whoever you are! Come down her AT ONCE!"

We all laughed so hard that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Twin 2 chucked me a frog, and, this time, I accepted with a smile and thanks.

"I've got it!" I burst out, halfway through the afternoon. They both looked at me in astonishment. "You're Fred. You're George."

"How'd you figure that out?" Asks Fred in astonishment. I shurgged.

"Intuition, I guess. And you've written your names on your cases. George's handwriting slants slightly to the left, which means the indent on his finger from writing is slightly lower down than yours. His is just above his knuckle. Yours is nearer the top."

The both looked at each a minute. Then. "Bloody hell! The girls a genius!"

Later on in the afternoon, as more and more hills flickered by, the talk turned to houses. "We want to be in Gryffindor." Fred announced.

"Percy and Charlie, the brothers who are in school now, are Gryffindors."

"And Bill was too."

"He was head boy."

"I know! I know!"

"_The shame!" _They both burst out together. I cracked up again, then sat up.

"I hadn't really thought. I think my aunt and uncle would disown me if I wasn't in Slytherin."

Fred and George looked at each other. Then they said together "We'd disown you if you were in Slytherin."

"Yes." I agreed, sucking on an acid pop thoughtfully. "It would be an awful shame."

I didn't notice what I was doing until the lolly nearly burnt a hole through my tongue. I emerged, coughing and spluttering, to find Fred and George nearly wetting themselves with laughter.

"First years! Firs' years to me!" Called out a voice through the smoke and darkness of the station. I followed the voice blindly, Fred and George at either side of me.

The voice I'd followed turned out to belong to a rather large man with an extensive amount of facial hair and an incredibly _kind _face. I took an immediate and inexplicable liking to him.

We ended up in a boat with a merry sort of boy who introduced himself as Lee Jordan. As soon as the boats set off, Fred and George asked his advice on how to bait something called 'the giant squid' which, I was quickly informed, inhabited the lake. It was, apparently, a giant octopus with huge tentacles, all equipped with suction pads and other octopus like features. It was Fred and George's life ambition, (although from what I had heard of them so far, they seemed to have a lot of these, ludicrous notions such as stealing a niffler from the forbidden forest and opening a joke shop amongst them) to tempt it out of the lake.

Well, I thought, as I watched with bated breath for my first view of Hogwarts castle, it was going to be a rather interesting year, if nothing else...


	4. Rulebooks and Prats

**Author's note: I am having such a wonderful weekend, and I thought I'd make it even better by posting this chapter for you lovely people! Sorry it took so long, only between shopping and sleepovers, cleaning out bookcases and the mounting pile of homework that seems to accompany year 10 at the moment, I've not had much spare time.**

The flesh is the surface of the unknown.

Stern looking, with her steely coloured hair bounder tightly back, sharp eyes suggesting nothing would possibly escape her notice... The woman seems to terrify most of my fellow first years, but they needn't worry. She has eyes only for me.

Perhaps you are being paranoid, I tell myself, my tone almost as stern in my own head as her gaze. Perhaps she is not looking at you in particular at all, just weighing up all the first years in her glance. But I knew she was not. I knew that it wasn't the other students who were being weighed up- who were being judged.

It was me.

Shaking legs led me to the hall.

Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but gasp in wonderment as I walked through the great hall for the first time. It was so beautiful!

Dressed as I was in my Hogwarts uniform, I made the wonderful realisation that I didn't look so different from the rest of the students gathered under the starry looking sky of the great hall. In our school uniforms, with our rumbling stomachs and, in the case of the first years, sickening nerves, we really weren't that different in any way, shape or form. Stomach plummeting, I realised it would not last. The minute the stern looking lady uttered my name, I would become an outcast once more, sticking out from the rest of the crowd wherever I went.

Fred and George stood either side of me, quite at their ease, discussing pranks they planned to play at first chance.

"Permanent marker." I said suddenly.

"What?" George asked blankly.

"You'd need permanent marker to pull that one off. I have some in my trunk if you want to use it."

I was only half oblivious to the gloating grins they exchanged across my chest. It made me want to grin, too. Even if only for a second. Because the sorting was upon us.

It seemed like no time had passed at all before Gabby Lester was being called. Waiting with bated breath, I tried to brace myself against the onslaught that was sure to come. Sure enough...

"Adeline Lestrange!"

A silence, much more sinister than before, seemed to steal over the Great Hall. Eyes of living and dead turned my way. Their expressions ranged from incredulous to fearful, outraged to bewildered. Brushing a stray curl impatiently out of my eyes with a little flick of my wrist, my shaking legs led me slowly to the raised stool on which the ragged hat sat.

Closing my eyes as the hat fell over the top of them, glad of something to block out the reproachful gaze of the entire Hogwarts population, I waited in silence for the hat's verdict.

"There is no need to apply occulmency against me, child." The hat whispered.

"Occul- what now?" I threw the thought back, certain the hat could hear me.

"Excellent. Well now, this doesn't look too difficult. Perhaps, due to your troubled past and the feelings of the population as a whole, you would be safer in Slytherin. It would be easier. However, I sense you as a person are much better suited to Gryffindor. In Ravenclaw, too, you may find yourself at home. It is my personal opinion, that the easy thing and the right thing are never the same. You have a hard path ahead of you, Adeline Lestrange. For that, I apologise."

Suddenly, a roaring voice filled the great hall, subduing the whispers which had broken out across the four tables. "Gryffindor!"

A great and terrible silence filled the great hall. I had the insane urge to reach out into the air around me, just to see if my hand would pass through the thick atmosphere. Stares of every description turned my way. Not a single person clapped or cheered, as they had for every other person. Straightening to my full height, I kept my eyes forward on the table which seemed so reluctant to let me join, brushing the curl out of my face again.

Out of nothing, out of nowhere, the loud cheering and wolf whistling of two red haired first years filled the silence. And the atmosphere of thickness and of fear seemed to burst like a soap bubble pricked with a needle.

Gratefully, I threw Fred and George Weasley a smile as big as the great hall itself. Dumbledore, too, began to cheer and, astounded, the rest of the hall joined in. It was small, and faded quickly, but it was something. Privately thinking I had never been so happy and so humiliated in my life, I slipped into my seat at the Gryffindor table.

"You made Gryffindor!" Cries both twins, their grins almost splitting in half with their grins. Beaming in return, I loaded my plate with food of every description. Ladies weren't meant to eat this much, after all... Separation from Aunt Narcissa might have its upside.

Speaking of which... What were they going to say when they heard? Uncle Lucius would be all ready to hex me into next September, I was pretty certain... Aunt Narcissa would probably be coldly disappointed, and Draco would be plain spitting mad. Gryffindor was not a suitable place for the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, not as far as they were concerned, after all. A union between Black and Lestrange, two of the most prestigious pureblooded families in history, was one that could not be taken lightly. It would only happen once in history, after all, considering the scarcity of heirs. And for the child of that union to be a Gryffindor, and to consort with blood traitors... It was enough to turn my Aunt and Uncle to stone in fear...

I leaned forward slightly, smiling slightly in strange satisfaction. I would be causing my Aunt and Uncle many sleepless nights, no doubt.

"You know you probably just made an enemy of half the hall." I informed Fred and George.

They shrug. "Just because they're a group of judgemental, boring idiots doesn't mean we have to be." Fred replied, stuffing his mouth full of Yorkshire Pudding.

"Yeah, life's no fun for people like that." George laughed.

"Couldn't agree more." Lee Jordan timed in, grinning at me. I hadn't noticed him join the Gryffindor table- that was a nice surprise.

"Thanks." I said. It was the only thing I could, my mind going completely blank. A warm, fuzzy feeling was stealing over me, and I was oddly oblivious to the glares directed at me for the first time in my 11 years. Was this what it felt like, then, to be among friends?

Later, I would find that it was not. Being among friends meant bursts of love and irritation in equal measure. Being friends meant laughter in almost every second of the day, of smiles that almost split your face in half, and arguments that fair broke your heart. Being among friends meant feeling that you belonged, feeling that someone would care whether or not you were in or out, up or down, sick or healthy. It sometimes meant danger, and it sometimes meant adventure, but it always meant good fun.

Being friends with Fred and George meant being almost constantly watched by beady eyed teachers, with pranking and the occasional explosion every other day thrown in for good measure.

A boy with red hair, who I recognised as the twin's eldest brother, leaned around a girl with fawn coloured hair, whom was flirting most shamelessly.

"Pass the potatoes, would you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, handing them to him.

"Charlie Weasley." he grinned.

"Adele." I said. He knew my last name, and most probably didn't want to hear it again.

"I see you've met troublemaker one and troublemaker two." He said, nodding at the twins, who both laughed.

"Yes." I laughed.

"I have only two words. Good luck." He laughed, turning back to the girl, whose name, it transpired, was Verity.

Turning back to the twins and Lee Jordan, the laughter died in my throat. Another red haired boy was staring in disapproval, his eyebrows knitted together, glare directed in my direction and my direction alone.

"What?" Asked George. He followed my gaze, and made a sound in the back of his throat that might have been outrage or disgust. Either way, it wasn't good.

"That's Percy. The world's second biggest prat, if we're going on the assumption your uncle is still first. I wouldn't pay him any attention. He's just too stuck up. The rulebook is the love of his life."

"Yeah. We swear we caught him snogging it once, but no one would believe us." Fred chimed in, communicating all the things he couldn't say in front of me with George using only his eyes. It would never cease to amaze me- the way they did that. The way George could just join in a conversation that Fred was having and know the topic instantly, and visa versa. The way they seemed to have endless conversations without needing to utter a single sound.

I couldn't laugh. My breath had caught in my throat, something George had said lodging in my brain like some sort of diseased animal, spreading it's infection throughout my body, turning me numb and cold with fear and regret.

The rulebook is the love of his life... _The rulebook. _Was there some kind of unspoken rule which had spread like wildfire through the hall as I sat with the hat over my eyes, which banned anyone from liking me?

I didn't know. And I didn't want to find out.


	5. The Day the Howler Came

**Author's note: Sorry if you don't like the description of Adele's childhood at the end. It might be a bit violent, but I felt like it was needed to describe her hate for her mother. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

A foolish man knows himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be foolish.

Whispers, filled with anger and resentment and fear, followed me wherever I go. This was nothing new to me, and though I had never had to deal with them almost every second of the day, I coped reasonably well. After a couple of days, the whispers ceased to both me.

Fred and George, however, were a whole different matter. They had never known such whispers, and were increasingly bewildered by the way people treated me. Funny, enigmatic and vivacious, they were accepted by the entire population with open arms. Their mischievous antics caused quite a stir, and they quickly gained a sort of fame within the walls of the castle. Glorifying in the attention, their pranks became more and more ambitious as the weeks wore on.

Uptight, rule loving Percy, who was entering his fifth year, which was rumoured to be extremely hard, was seen more and more often confronting them with the threat of writing home to their mother.

Noticing how everyone viewed me, how even the teachers treated me, Fred and George became extremely angry. In fact, angry didn't cut it. They were enraged to the point of insanity, furious enough to spit fire at the entire common room. It was me against the world, but they were more than willing to take my side, and I was grateful. I needed friends, and I needed their red head tempers, which were infamous.

One boy, who had tripped me up in the corridor (causing all three of us to turn up late to our very first lesson with Professor Snape, which earned us about three weeks worth of detentions), was found in the third floor bathroom with mysterious boils erupting all over his body. Another who had called me 'devil spawn' which I actually found hysterical, (earning me another detention. Note to self: Giggling in Professor McGonagall's class is never a very good idea) turned up at breakfast the following day itching all over. Fred and George leant me the itching powder they had used, swearing that it was the very best to be had.

Other than the whispering in the corridors and the occasional confrontation, which I had to admit quite often affected me more than they should, I was settling in wonderfully. Hogwarts never ceased to amaze me. The castle had more surprises up its sleeve than I could ever have imagined in my wildest dreams. Fred and George made me laugh almost constantly, Lee Jordan was an amazingly valuable friend and ally, and the classes were so interesting many of my classmates forgot to glare about me. I know they were enough to help me forgot about them and their petty one sided wars.

By the end of my first week, there was something strangely comforting about even Snape and his hook nosed snobbery. I was bewildered by his seemingly intense dislike of me. So far as I was aware, I hadn't done anything to offend him, but it may have been Fred and George, who put a firework in his cauldron on the first day of school.

"Miss Lestrange!" McGonagall's voice was like a snap. "Since you seem to know enough to be comfortable in not paying attention, perhaps you would care to come to the front of the room and demonstrate how we turn a beetle into a button, hmm?"

Recognising that there was no point in arguing in McGonagall, and that I had indeed been talking to Fred when she had noticed me, I walked slowly to the front of the room.

My palms were slightly sweaty, and I was afraid, at first, that I was about to drop my wand.

As I turned to my button, I suddenly noticed the smug face of Darren Hamilton, the boy who had tripped me on the way to potions.

With rage searing through my veins, I realised even Angelina Johnson, who I shared a dorm with and usually distanced herself from people's vendetta against me, looked as if she was taking more than a little pleasure at my discomfort. Red hot anger seemed to shoot through my wand hand, and without knowing what I was going to do, I said the incantation in a surprisingly even voice.

In a flash of light, the beetle was suddenly a button, which was so perfect it might just have been take off the clasp for my robes. I looked at my classmates, anger marring every one of my features.

"I am not an idiot and I am not a murderous lunatic who's about to sprout devil horns at any moment, whatever it is you seem to think to the contrary." I said. Thrusting the silver button into McGonagall's hand, I looked her in the eye. "And I am sick of being judged by staff and pupils alike."

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I marched out of the classroom, banging the door shut behind me.

For the rest of the day, not even Fred or George dared speak to me. The expression on my face told people enough to know that I was not in the mood to tolerate either their glares or their insults, and they all steered clear of me, Darren Hamilton included. I was surprised in the extremes when he didn't turn purple with poorly surpassed rage as I passed him on my way to my seat, as he nearly always did.

Perhaps there was hope for me yet.

Spared from Fred, George and Lee's usual chatter, I worked with a ferocity never before seen by man. My feather shot to the ceiling in it's eagerness to fly in Flitwick's class, and I was the first to master the disarming charm in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lee's wand flying seamlessly into my outstretched palm. Not even Snape had a negative word to say about my sleeping draught, and I took grim satisfaction in his expression, which made it look as if he had been forced to down a glass of soured milk.

It seemed there was nothing that was beyond me that day. Until, that was, I arrived at dinner.

Sat in my place, as if it had been patiently waiting only for me, was a scarlet red envelope.

"Oh no." I whispered. Following my gaze, Fred, George and Lee stopped laughing at once.

"Who sent you a howler?"

"Three guesses." I replied, fear making my sarcastic tone far less impressive than it would ordinarily be. "Alright. Let's hear it."

I wrenched the envelope up, snapping the seal with a decided crack, running my finger along the slit in the envelope. Immediately, the envelope formed a mouth. My Aunt's voice, reaching a volume it would never in a million years be able to get to in life, addressed me and (by extension) the entire hall...

"ADELINE LESTRANGE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BEAR THE NAME OF OUR FAMILY AS YOU DO! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE A DISSAPOINTMENT? SHOULD YOUR PARENTS BE HERE TODAY, YOU WOULD RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY, MAKE NO MISTAKE! WE LOVED YOU AS ONE OF OUR OWN, AND NOW I AM TOLD YOU ARE IN GRYFFINDOR, CONFERRING WITH BLOOD TRAITOR'S AND MUGGLEBORNS ALIKE! HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE A STAIN UPON THIS FAMILY, A TRAITOR OF THE NAME OF LESTRANGE, OF MALFOY AND OF BLACK! THE WAY YOU ARE GOING, DISOWNMENT IS INEVITABLE! I ONLY HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE THAT YOU HAVE A SHRED OF HONOUR LEFT! IF YOU DON'T COME STRAIGHT HOME, THEN YOUR UNCLE AND I WILL HAVE TO PUT YOU BACK IN THE DUNGEONS, AND DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE COMING OUT ANY TIME SOON!"

The envelope collapsed in a pile of charred ash on the table. Sitting impassive the entire time, I felt the first flickers of shame, ridiculous though I knew it was. I had been convinced my Aunt loved me, saw me for who I was. But now... Now I was a disappointment, a stain upon her family.

But she had got one thing right. I was not a Lestrange, and I never would be.

"There you have it." I said evenly. I turned to Darren Hamilton, who was standing in shock nearby, shifting from foot to foot. My eyes blazed with the full force of my anger and disgust. "Happy now?" I demanded.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and quickened my pace. I was about to break down, and I was determined no one should see this particular moment of shame and weakness.

On the fifth floor, I realise I'm not going to be able to hold myself together a minute longer. The statue of Gregory the Smarmy seems as good a place as any to fall apart.

Sinking against the rough rock, I pulled my knees up to my chest and covered my face with my hands, hot tears making their way down my face in a steady salt water stream.

I had always believed my Aunt, at the very least, loved me. Yes, she was deluded and believe in purity of blood and everything else stupid and insufferable. But she was a different person entirely when around me and Draco. She was so much more like a mother to me than anyone I had ever met. My own mother didn't have a kind bone in her body- murderous instincts taking the place where the maternal ones should be. As a child, I had been nothing more than an inconvenience. When she was bored, she used to experiment on me, spells which should never have made it out of the textbook and into life. My screams never affected her. Often, day and night would find me chained to a chair with some grotesque extra limb growing from me or a deadly potion sneaking through my veins. She'd gamble my life like I was nothing more than a 10 pound note. There was no guarantee of a counter curse or antidote to any of the magic she performed on me, and she couldn't have cared less. There were times I think she wished she didn't have my father breathing down her neck, ensuring that she kept me alive.

I might be useful to the dark lord one day, after all.

My Aunt was my anchor. When I was tortured, she had screamed right along with me. She was gentle, and her touch had soothed me. When I was with her, I had always known there was no need to be afraid. That she would let nothing hurt me, so long as it was within her power to stop it. She was not cold or unfeeling, but kind and gentle and warm. Her arms would encircle me, keeping me strong. Her smiles would delight me, and her pretty hair caused me hours of entertainment as she allowed me to play with it, wrapping it around my chubby baby like fingers.

To be told by that woman that I was a dissapointment was like taking a knife to my gut.


	6. Cheesy Sentiments and Chess Tournaments

**Author's note: I realise I forgot to reference the author of the quotes in the other chapters. Chapter 4 is Viktor Hugo and Chapter 5 is William Shakespeare. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. I highly doubt I would be writing on Fanfiction if I did. Although I don't know... I do love you lovely strangers on the internet. It makes me happy to think about you reading my stories. **

Take your salt with your sugar and your kicks with your kisses ~ Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl

Hours seemed to pass, but in reality it was only a couple of minutes of sobbing before Fred and George found me. I wasn't being particularly subtle about my location, after all...

"Adele? Are you okay?" George asked.

"You idiot!" Exclaimed Fred. "What a stupid question! Did you receive a howler telling you that you were a worthless piece of trash today? Because I'm telling you, someone should have sent one!"

"Now who's an idiot?" Asked George. "You just told her she was a worthless piece of trash!"

As they continued to bicker, my sobbing grew hysterical. I wanted to scream at them both to go away, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Memories of my aunt- tying pink ribbons on the end of my pigtails, her look of mingled pride and concern as I found my wand in Ollivanders, bandaging up a grazed knee, bringing out a birthday cake... All seemed to flash before my eyes. She was often distant and cold, but when it mattered, she was my Aunt. The loving, doting mother every young girl needs, whether she choses to acknowledge it.

It took me a moment to realise they'd stopped arguing and sat down at either side of me. One of them gently pried my hands away from my face. I bite down on my lip as hard as I can without cutting right through in order to stem the flow of tears.

"Don't worry about it, Adele."

"Yeah, they're all prats. You said so yourself."

It was the wrong thing to say. Glaring at him so hard that he had to recoil, I tried my best to keep my voice even and not get angry. They were, after all, only trying to help.

"Tell me, if Percy wrote to you saying you were a disappointment and that he was going to lock you in a dungeon if you didn't come home from the first place in the world you'd actually felt you belonged, would you just _not worry about it_? Because it seems to me that, prats though they may be, they are the only people who have ever actually loved me. My aunt at the very least. They are my family, like it or not. And now I am heading towards disownment. So don't tell me to just not worry about it, because it is guaranteed that my temper will not hold for long."

There is a pregnant pause, before we all burst out laughing. I stretch my legs out in front of me, marvelling at how they stretch from one end of this narrow corridor to the other, and sigh, leaning back into Gregory the Smarmy.

"Rather handsome chap, don't you think?" Asks Fred, looking up at the statue.

"Wasn't he the one who invented the potion to make people think you're their best friend?" I asked, looking up at the wrinkled, crafty face.

"Yeah." Said George. "Got boomslang skin in it."

"You seem to know an awful lot about it." I laughed.

"That's because he force fed it to you on the train out here." Fred grinned.

"Only way you'd ever be friends with gits like us." Agreed George, nodding solemnly before cracking up.

"I don't know." I sighed, staring out of the window opposite which looked onto the grounds. "I could use some of that. I reckon if there was anyone around here who needed to do a bit of force feeding, it'd be me."

George wrinkles his nose. "Adele, your fine just the way you are."

"Yeah. You don't need some stupid potion to make people be your best friend."

"Easy for you to say." I laugh. "Even McGonagall is secretly in love with you."

They both snorted simultaneously. "I doubt that very highly." George objected.

I looked up at the statue again, and sighed. How do you make people see you clearly without force feeding them potion? Especially when your parents were world famous murderers and torturous raving lunatics?

And why did it matter what the hell everyone else thought of me?

Without warning, the statue disappears, and we all fly backwards down a flight of stairs, landing in a dank passageway. Someone kicks me in the chin.

"Hey!"

"OW! That's my foot!"

Accepting one of their helpful hand's in climbing to my feet, I put a hand against my throbbing temple. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the castle was trying to kill us."

"Kill us!" George cries, his voice dripping excitement. "Adele, don't you know where we are?"

"Yeah, I do. A dark passageway. So what?"

"So what?" Exclaims Fred. He too sounds as if he is about to burst with excitement. "Adele, we're in a secret passageway!"

"Um, okay?" I asked. Fred and George sounded irritated now. My lack of excitement was getting to them.

"Adele, we've been looking for one of these since we first arrived!"

"Oh, so that's what all the detours were for."

"This could lead anywhere from transfiguration to Hogsmede!" Cries one twin.

"Honeydukes, the sweet shop! And Zonkos and everything!"

"They have the best pranks in the history of the world!"

"I'll bet you're excited now!"

In truth, I was still feeling pretty low, and my head pounded from my fall. I was badly bruised in a variety of place, my elbow being the most dignified and my hip the least. I was feeling too shaken and depressed by both the howler and the injuries to feel particularly excited at that moment in time. But, for the twins sake, I put on my best eager voice, hoping that they were having as much trouble making out my face in the darkness as I was theirs.

"You bet." I tried to laugh, but it came out as a sort of high pitched squeak. Luckily, if they weren't buying it then they weren't saying anything, either...

The tunnel turned out to lead to nothing more interesting than the dungeons, and we scrambled back up, anxious not to be caught by Snape, which certainly wouldn't be an enjoyable experience. On the bright side, I doubted my day could get any worse.

Noticing my stomach growling, Fred and George took me to the kitchen. I had to admit the food and the cheerful house elves did make me feel significantly better, though by the time we reached the common room, my eyes were swimming with tears once more.

George noticed. "Here." He said, handing me a crisp white tissue. Fred pulled me into a hug.

"You are so much more than just a Lestrange, Adele."

"And you're not a disappointment."

"Not to us."

"And you won't ever be."

"We promise."

With that, they both jumped through the portrait hole, their faces beetroot red at the cheesy sentiments they had just expressed. It left me feeling an odd mixture of elation and misery. Giggling to myself, I decided I quite liked this side of Fred and George, though it most definitely should not be seen often. I'd had quite enough cheesy compliments for now.

Feeling more weary than I had done in a long time, I climbed the stairs slowly, and threw myself down on the bed. My hair scattered, skirt billowing out. I closed my eyes, not noticing that I wasn't alone.

"Hi." Says an awkward voice. I open my eyes and sit up, running a hand through my hair, embarrassed at my lack of greeting and at having shown even a little moment of weakness in front of her as I threw myself onto the sheets. I felt both defensive and nervous.

"I just wanted to say- me and Alicia- we misjudged you, and we're sorry. It shouldn't matter who your parents are, and I'm really upset that I let it affect me. So- I guess, I was just sort of hoping that you could forgive me?"

Mingled surprise, embarrassment and satisfaction greeted her words. As each emotion fought for dominance, I smiled.

"Sure. No harm done."

"Um- do you play chess?"

I nodded. Fred and George had been teaching me over the past week, and I was surprised in the extremes every time I won. Though perhaps not as surprised as them. They sulked every time they were defeated, challenging me to rematches almost constantly, much to the dismay of their battered chess pieces.

Angelina smiles uncertainly, and I smile wholeheartedly back.


	7. Sleeping Beauties and Awkward Letters

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter... **

Friends are the family we choose for ourselves~ unknown

I wake to weak autumn sunlight streaming in through the windows. Alicia grins. She's very friendly, and after last night's chess tournament, I feel like some sort of lifelong friend.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." She laughs.

"Angelina still not awake?" I ask, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. The feeling of misery was replaced with elation after the pillow fighting, chess playing and nail painting session last night, and this morning I feel oddly hopeful. Perhaps I don't need family. Perhaps I can just have friends.

"Nope. She talks in her sleep. Something about green skies and unicorns."

I laugh. "Really?"

"Really. Come here."

We sit on the floor beside her bed, and sure enough, she begins to mumble softly.

"Don't make the blue unicorn dance! Don't!"

Alicia and I look at each other a moment, before bursting out laughing. Shoving a pillow in my mouth to try and stifle the sound, I remember the howler from yesterday, and experience the feeling of a lead weight dropping into my stomach.

"Do you have a quill I could borrow? Mine snapped yesterday." I ask.

"Sure. But it's a Saturday." She says. "Surely your not going to start on that homework?"

"No. I actually have a letter to write." I say, a small shiver running down my spine.

"Oh." Says Alicia, her eyes widening in understanding. "Good luck."

As I leave the room, I sigh to myself. I think I'm going to need it.

People avoid me in the common room, as they always do. A terrified looking girl leaps out of the armchair by the fire at my approach. But something is different this morning. There is pity as well as hate in their gaze.

Fred and George aren't down yet. They're either lying in or off creating trouble somewhere. It doesn't matter, either way; I don't want an audience whilst writing this letter...

As it turns out, it was too much to ask for; I am not finished until 9 o clock in the evening, and there is no way they were staying away that long. Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George and Lee all join me in the end, sat in a little circle around the fire, joking and laughing as I compose the letter that could just shape my entire future.

The odd thing is, I take comfort from them all being there. Instead of annoying me, I find the noise which follows wherever Fred and George go reassuring, reminding me I am not alone. Lee's laughter and witty comments too are helpful, and Alicia and Angelina provide never ending moral support in the sound of their voices chattering away about everything and anything., and yet nothing at all...

They leave me only to go for meals, and always return quickly, bringing with them more food than I could possibly be expected to eat.

I throw down the quill, finished with the letter which has to break some kind of record for being the longest piece of writing ever in the history of the world.

"Alright. Knock yourselves out." I tell them. They all gather around to read what I have written.

_Dear Aunt Cissy,_

_I suppose you are owed an apology. But the truth is I scarcely know how to respond to the letter I received last night, which left me hurt and reeling in more ways and more places I would have thought imaginable. It left me with a lot to think about, and after a somewhat sleepless night, I am still left at a loss of how to write the letter I must, for my own sake as well as yours, write on the blank piece of parchment in front of me, for fear of forever being left misunderstood._

_So my apology. I suppose I have a lot to apologise for, and not an awful lot of parchment to work with. If you could send more, I would be ever so grateful. If you can't, I do not blame you. Obligation is the last thing I want you to feel, especially with regards to me._

_Firstly, I would like to apologise for my lack of composure. Looking back upon my life so far, I now realise this must always have been a disappointment for you- my biggest flaw. I do not conduct myself with the grace and decorum which my birth calls for, and for that I am sorry. I am not as gifted as you. I never have the right things to do or say, never know which path I should take. I am a disgrace, as you say, upon our name, and for that I am sorry._

_Secondly, I would like to apologise for not making Slytherin. I suppose I lack the ambition and the ability to look upon the foggy mess of life and perceive everything clearly, and for that also, I am sorry._

_I must apologise also for letting you down so badly, when you always brought me up as your own daughter. I know all the features that such a young lady as myself should have- the features that you deserve. I try so very hard to model myself on you, and I so frequently fail. It is a wonder that you love me at all, and yet love me you do. For that, I am sorry._

_Lastly, the apology which is most overdue and which I have looked forward to the least. My choice in friends. I am sorry that you disapprove, and I am sorry that I am disappointing you. I am sorry that I disobeyed you and became friendly with Fred and George, when you and my Uncle had made your thoughts on them so very clear._

_You will think me impertinent, Aunt, and I bid you think of me as you may, because I have tried so very hard to be good and have failed so very miserably. But I am not going to give up my friends, because it would be akin to giving up on myself. I pray you hear me out on this point, for I am sat in a group of people who see me for myself, and who like me all the same. They are the most wonderful people you ever could meet, and if you truly knew them yourself, you would say the same._

_I know that this is completely out of line. But do you not think that there might be the smallest possibility you made have made a mistake in judging them?_

_I love you, Aunt. More than any word on this earth could possibly express. You are the only mother I have ever known, and you have done your sister proud. Perhaps you took me in only out of a sense of duty, but I always felt as if you loved me for myself, and for the young girl who I half believe I will always be. If this must be the end, then so it must. I do not want to hurt myself, but more importantly I do not wish to hurt you more than I already have._

_I do not know how I shall live with myself in these upcoming years, knowing I have disappointed you so. Knowing that it was entirely my doing, and that I have made all the wrong choices, and done so knowingly. Knowing I let down a mother and father who, as I was always told, gave up their freedom for me. But I do not believe what my parents did was right, hard as it is to admit to you. And I hope, one day, you will see that yourselves. I hope we shall both see my mistakes clearly, and that you shall have the strength to forgive me for what I have done, and what I am about to do._

_My parents disgust me. I think what they did is abominable. There it is, the cold hard truth. But I think you are beautiful and inspirational. I think you are warm and loving and everything else which is good and true. You are everything I want to be and more. And I hope you will think on that as you consider my apologies and my admissions, and perhaps discover that you are made of more than you think. And so am I. _

_I will not be coming home, for I already am home. I simply cannot find it within me to leave Hogwarts, when I have only just discovered it. I am happy here. I am safe here, and I am cared for._

_I am so sorry. More so than you could ever know. Perhaps, if I write it enough hands, you will believe the sincerity behind my words. So here it is. The apology which is longest overdue, and which hurts the most to admit._

_I have failed you. I am sorry. And I promise; I will never, ever stop being sorry. _

_I am, and will forever remain, your loving niece,_

_Adeline_

They all turned to me in horror. "Do you not think it's a bit overkill?"

"With my aunt? With the stand I'm making in not obeying her?" I asked. I laughed sourly. "There's no such thing."

Angelina looked at me. "What do you think they'll do? Your Aunt and Uncle?"

I sighed, looking at the piece of parchment held between my trembling fingers. "I don't know. But it won't be good."

"Don't send it!" Alicia said. "You can't do that to yourself, Adele!"

But I had already attached the letter to my owls leg, and sent her out of the window.

It was too late. For me, for my aunt, for everyone involved.

I did not go back for Christmas that year.


	8. Bursting Soap Bubbles

**Author's note: Hi there! I'm back. Short break to catch up on my reading (which I find myself doing less of everyday) turned into a couple of hours. Hey ho. Time reading can never be time wasted, in my opinion. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

If life gives you lemons, make a Gin and Tonic~ Unknown

"Adele!" Cries a voice. The book which I had, up until that moment, been reading, tumbles from my lap and hits the floor with a thud.

Alicia Spinnet throws her arms around my neck, and then falls into the chair next to me, picking up the book which had fallen to the floor.

"Hairy snout, human heart." She says with interest, looking up at me. "Any good?"

"Yes." I say, my mind still half inside the book. It was, to me at the very least, a book about being judged without being known. I was unashamed to admit I had sobbed my heart out at parts. It was just so applicable to this particular stage I was going through, and though I was not (to the best of my knowledge, at least!) a werewolf, I empathised with the hero of the tale at quite a few points.

Around half the house had nodded and smiled, or called a greeting as they sprinted past me towards the stairs. It made me giddy with excitement and hope. Perhaps it was just Christmas cheer. But I longed with my whole being for it to be something more, and I longed with my whole being for acceptance. To be treated as any other average teenage girl.

"Good holiday?" She asks, shaking me from my reprieve.

"Yes, thanks. Well, I told you everything in my letters. It's been quiet, but I've enjoyed it. Draco's still sulking about me not coming home. Hasn't wrote me a letter in weeks, making a stand. My Aunt and Uncle just sounded relieved. Didn't send Christmas presents this year, which makes a change from practically drowning in them. What's new with you?"

"Oh, nothing much." She answers airily. "I'd forgotten how annoying Alex could be. He's my 17 year old cousin, and he did nothing but frustrate me all holiday. Mum was fussing over me, as usual. Said I'd gotten too old or some such nonsense. There was one exciting moment where dad had too much happy juice on Christmas day and ran around the street in his boxers then made a snow angel on the front lawn. Caught pneumonia, the idiot. Oh, and Clarisse was sulking because she didn't get as many presents as me. I think she's still in a mood."

I sigh. "It sounds wonderful to me."

Alicia looks at me for a moment, then seems to take pity, for she starts to describe everything about her holiday. We were soon discussing the toasted marshmallows she and her cousins had made by the fire, and the exact shade of her father's plum pudding. She showed me a picture of her Christmas tree decked in tinsel and baubles, and a dog in suspiciously similar decor.

Longing, not dissimilar to that which I had experienced looking in on the Weasley's car on the way to the train station, swept through me, obliterating all else.

Angelina joined us not long after, and soon our group was whole again, with Fred, George and Lee sprawling out on the couches.

I sigh. "I missed you lot." I confess.

"Missed you too." Says Angelina, throwing me a smile as she offers me a chocolate frog.

"The food of the gods, no lie." Says Fred (or perhaps George) as he accepts one.

We all crack up a little at that.

"What classes have we got tomorrow?" Alicia asks. We all groan dramatically.

"You had to burst the bubble! Alicia Spinnet, you are insufferable!" Angelina says, though her words are contradicted by the playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Transfiguration, I think." I say, looking at my timetable for confirmation. "Yes. And Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms."

Everyone groans again, but I am feeling secretly pleased. Not like it wasn't a good Christmas, and not that it wasn't nice having some time off from school work, but it was slightly lonely. There was no one else in the Gryffindor tower, and numbers were scarce in the other houses too. No one to speak to at meals or laugh at books with or snowball fight with. Other than Professor McGonagall, who I think was feeling sorry for me and a little guilty after my outburst in her class, no one even bid me a Merry Christmas. And my Aunt and Uncle seemed to have decided I hadn't earned my presents this year, because not a word came from them all holiday.

If I had thought that my Aunt would soften with time, or that my letter would do anything to help my case, then I was sorely mistaken. None of my family communicated by package or parcel.

Yes, now I truly thought about it, it had been a slightly morbid, depressing sort of Christmas.

Taking my customary seat next to Fred in Transfiguartion, I was surprised to find that, yet again, I completed the work within mere seconds. Professor McGonagall allows me a rare smile.

"Very good, Miss Lestrange. Take 10 points."

The rest of the day did nothing to dampen my mood. Charms, it turned out, was positively easy. And Snape must have been slipped a cheering draught in his morning pumpkin juice, because even he forgot to sneer at me when I entered the dungeons. Herbology was made much more interesting when Devil's Snare decided to steal Sprout's hat, and further hilarity ensued when it tripped her up, and a pot of fresh manure flew from her grip and landed on Darren's head. And unicorns, it transpired, really were as beautiful as rumour and textbook would have you believe...

I settled easily back into the usual routine, which was made so unusual by the interesting occurrences that happened daily and made Hogwarts _Hogwarts... _

We snuck into the kitchens almost daily. Trick staircases led us to amazing rooms with mirrors instead of walls, or suits of armour which whistled the national anthem, or books which sang the stories they contained. Fred and George discovered a secret passageway that led to honeydukes cellar, and forbade me from telling even Lee. Revelling in the deliciousness of a secret for my very own, that no one outside of Fred, George and I knew, and in the fact that I was trusted enough to be told when they wouldn't even confide in Lee, I agreed.

Hogwarts seemed only too eager to share every secret it had with us, and only us, and we were only too keen to pay attention.

As for life as best friend to the two of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had seen in generations, it was an absolute thrill. Frequent games of cat and mouse with Filch, which almost always ended in detention, and run ins with various members of staff... It was a laugh a minute.

The only thing which could bring me down was my Aunt and Uncle- what they were saying, and what they weren't.

It was late February, and the snow was beginning to clear up... Fred and George found me in the corridor of Gregory the Smarmy (which had proved to be my refuge), crying over the first letter I had received from my Aunt in months. It didn't say much, but it said enough to know I had passed the point of redemption long ago, in her eyes at least.

It had taken so little to push her over the edge.

"Hey there." Said Fred.

"Hi." I said, wiping my eyes impatiently. Why must the twins always find me this way? And why must my Aunt affect me so?

"What's up this time?"

I shrugged. "The usual. You know, nothing special. Snuck a bit of food from the kitchens, read a letter. Came down here to cry for a bit."

Fred and George exchanged a look.

Did I mention I hated it when they did that?

"What?" I demanded. Fred grinned.

"It's time."

"You're ready."

"Adeline Lestrange, you must swear that you will never breathe a word of what we are about to show you to anyone outside this room."

"You must never by look or word communicate that we have this most valuable item in our possesion."

"You must vow to treasure this secret, and take it with you to your grave."

"Um- okay?" I whispered.

"You must swear it!" Fred cries.

"Umm- I swear never to share the secret?"

"No. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred says.

"Say it." George demands.

Sighing impatiently, I threw them a glare. "Fine. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Exchanging looks of triumph, they handed me a piece of parchment. Fred grinned at me, blue eyes twinkling.

"Adeline Lestrange, I present you with the secret to our success."

"The perfect tool for any young troublemaker in the making." George chimes in, his grin equally wide.

"The Marauder's map."


	9. Forbidden Exploits and Maurader's Maps

**Author's note: I have writer's block so badly this evening I stared at a blank word document for nearly an hour. Even the music didn't help. It's funny, I've never actually had writer's block before, so I don't know how to cure it. Ideas for either that or the story are welcome! I might have to update this later, because it's taken me all evening but it's still painfully short... **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Shocker, I know. **

_You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough~ Mae West_

"This is Howgarts?" I ask blankly.

"Yep. It shows everything."

"And everyone."

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Everything."

"Oh." Was all I could manage, staring blankly at the map. "Where'd you find it?"

"Filch's office."

"Last week."

"In detention."

Usually, I would have found the way they were finishing each other's sentences extraordinarily irritating, but today I was too excited by the map to be paying it any sort of attention at all, let summoning the will to care about such a little detail. Slowly, a grin unfurled onto my face. "So, now we have this, who wants to raid Snape's office?"

"We'll go one better than that." Grinned George, exchanging a mischievous look with Fred.

"How'd you feel about sneaking into Hogsmede?"

It was an adventure like no other. The tunnels were narrow and steep, but by the time we reached the surface, I had decided it was well worth it. Sugar and sweetness was so heavy in the air, I could practically taste it on my lips.

"We always leave the money." Fred said. I grinned, because it had been my biggest objection when I had realised where we were going. Lord, how unlike my parents was it even possible to get? If I didn't look so much like my mother, I'd be seriously questioning whether or not we had the same genetic code right about now...

Moral squeamishness... Somehow, every twinge of my conscience seemed to satisfy me, final proof that, whatever people said, I was about as different from my parents as it was possible to be.

"Well, we leave a bit of money anyways." Says George, winking. "Whether it is the exact amount of money that they would have charged..."

"It's the value of the stock, anyways." Says Fred, winking just like George, his pockets now heavily laden with sweets of every description. "A little rebellion never hurt anyone, after all."

Laughing, I threw a chocolate frog in the air and caught it with one hand, shoving it deep in my pocket. "Right."

"I'll be right back-" Called a voice up the stairs. Eyes wide with horror, we darted into the passageway, closing the trapdoor with a snap. Evidently the woman heard something. We could hear her emptying all the boxes, walking back and across the room trying to find something amiss. Of course, she found nothing of the sort. Fred and George both had to clamp their hands over my mouth to stop me the banks holding back my hysterical giggles from bursting...

"In the name of all that's holy!" Cursed the woman. "Merlin's pants, the rats have been at it again, Vi. If you don't call that damn exterminator soon, I swear, they'll have completely eaten away all of our stock!"

"That was dramatic." Whispered Fred, once we had ascertained she had gone back up to the shop.

"Hang on a minute while I wait for my heart to get back to normal." I told him.

"I swore it was going to give us away, it was beating so loudly." George laughed.

"Yeah, Adele, anyone would have thought it was your first time sneaking our of Hogwarts and breaking into a sweet shop, practically stealing a load of sweets, then being nearly caught out by a shop keeper with rats!" Fred laughed.

I couldn't help it. Laughing so hard I could hear the cracking of my ribs, I realised something, stood there in the dank darkness of the passageway.

Fred and George were sent to me from heaven. Admittedly, they were about as far from angelic as it was possible to get, but the way they made me feel... Happy. As if I belonged. As if I was accepted. They were the best thing that had happened to me in my life so far.

I didn't stop laughing until we reached the castle which, mark my words, took a while...

"What an interesting insight into the way businesses in Hogsmede are ran!" I said, finally finished laughing as I wiped tears from my eyes.

I swear, Fred and George gave me more of an education than all the Hogwarts Professor's put together... And they had achieved the impossible. My mind was off my falling-apart-at-the-seams family, for the first time since the howler had arrived in the first week...

"Come on." Announced Fred and George. It was the day following our little adventure in Hogsmede, and Angelina, Alicia and I were sat around the fire in our dressing gowns, roasting marshmallows. It had been one hell of a week...

"What?" Asked Alicia, bleary eyed.

"We're going out."

"And where exactly would we be going?"

"It's a surprise." Grinned George. Biting my lip, I looked at Angelina and Alicia. They both sighed.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get changed."

It was only 7 in the evening but, being the dead of winter and all, it was really quite dark. fred and George led us into the grounds, turning away from the lake (at which I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't put a late night swim past them, and the lake looked rather forbidding) and towards Hagrid's cabin. Alicia was muttering to me and Angelina about being cold and thinking that we really should turn back, when it stuck me...

Suddenly, I stopped dead.

"This is either about the forbidden forest or the shrieking shack. Either way, you'd better tell us what scary, freaky stuff your trying to lead us too, because it's pretty much guaranteed we won't like it."

Angelina grabbed my arm, and Alicia let out a frightened squeak.

"That's it! I'm going back. Like, right now!" She whimpered.

"Come on. You'll like it." Lee wheedled. "Fred and George found this really cool place in the forest!"

"The forest." I said evenly. "Figures."

Anticipation and excitement flickered inside of me... I shook my head at my own foolishness. I should be terrified out of my wits at right about now, but I just couldn't. I needed to see it for myself.

"Lead the way." I told Fred and George solemnly.

Alicia and Angelina aren't doing a very good job of pretending not to be scared. So far, Angelina has screamed at a unicorn, Alicia has screamed at everything else, and Fred and George have pretty much wet themselves laughing. Gloat though I may, I'm not too happy myself right now myself. Shivers are running down my spine, making me feel just the same as I did when I was 7, and confined to be with pneumonia.

"If we die, I swear I will haunt the living daylights out of you three." I say, my nervous laugh not quite managing to hid the genuine fear behind the statement as we venture a little deeper into the forest. The trees are getting thicker, and I have reach out an arm in order to steady Alicia as she falls over a tree root.

"Yeah, I'm only 12." Whispers Angelina.

"Older than the most of rest of us." I point out.

"Yeah, but I'd still rather get to see a few more years, thank you very much."

"Shut up, the pair of you." Laughs Fred.

"We're almost there." George promises.

As we approach the clearing, a gasp escapes my lips...

Water falls in a gentle stream over a rock face into a shallow sort of lake with a bed of rocks. It's so breathtakingly perfect, I have to do a double take.

"Oh my!" I cry, laughing and running to dip my hand in the almost frozen water. It's so cold, numbness that feels like fire shoots through my fingers. I turn to Alicia and Angelina. "You have to come over here!"

Their mouthes are open wide in shock, and at first I think it's because of the beauty of the place, but then I spot Fred and George.

"Adele!" Screams Lee. "Move!"

And then I black out.


	10. Another Broken Relative

**Author's note: A friend proof read the last chapter for me, and gave me the idea of bringing in Sirius Black. I'm still not sure how I'm going to incorporate into upcoming chapters, since the Lestrange's wouldn't let Sirius near their daughter with a 1000 metre barge pole, and I doubt Sirius would be that keen on any offspring of his cousin's either, but I'll think of something. I think it's a genius stroke, and it has certainly cured my writer's block. Be sure to tell me what you think, or give me any idea's you have about how it could be done! **

**I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Family means no one getting left behind or forgotten~ David Odgen Stiers

The first thing I register is that everywhere aches... My head is groggy, and I can scarcely make out a coherent thought through the muddle of cells that make up my brain. There is a blinding sort of pain behind my eyes. Wincing, I discover that I have bruises on my back, on my cheeks, that my arms have somehow ended up ripped out of my sockets, that my legs no longer exist, and that I have been severely cut on my stomach and between my shoulder blades...

My second realisation, for which I am sincerely grateful, is that I am alive.

Voices filter through my sense.

"Lucky not to be killed!" McGonagall's voice is unusually shrill. "I should expel you! Her Aunt and Uncle are on the way, and if I don't, then they'll most certainly have something to say about it! How could you be so irresponsible? We made it quite clear after you twos first little adventure in the forest that one more step into the woods would have you expelled before you could say Godric, and yet you preceeded anyways! And as for you three, I would have expected much more common sense! How could you be so foolish?"

Groaning, I tried to make sense of what had happened, and, with a Herculean effort, opened my eyes...

"Miss Lestrange." McGonagall's lips were a tight line, but it clearly with very great effort she stopped herself from shouting. Not that she wasn't going to have a word or two to say about it when I was fully healed. But for the moment, at the very least, I was still a patient. Apparently screaming at patients wasn't good for their health.

Suddenly, my eyes pooled with tears. "Professor, if you expel me, where will I go?"

"To your Aunt and Uncle's, naturally. Where'd you think we'd send you, azkaban?"

It was meant as a throwaway, sarcastic comment, but nevertheless it shook me up. I began to shake so violently the entire bed rocked, and my eyes clouded over, no longer seeing the room clearly.

"NO!" I screamed.

It took them several minutes to calm me down, ushering my friends out of the Hospital Wind in the process. If there was one thing I didn't need, it was an audience.

"Don't make me go back there. Please don't make me go back there." I begged, seizing the front of McGonagall's robes.

"Back where, Miss Lestrange?"

_The walls were forbidding, the grey coloured fortress looming above me... The guards made me feel as if I were going to pass out, or throw up... or possibly both. A young girl's screams echoed in my ears, and the pain overtook me. My knees hit the stone ground with a crack, but I barely noticed the pain..._

_The dizziness overtook me, defeating every sense I had, and I collapsed._

_My Aunt placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, but it was domineering nonetheless._

_"I'm here." She whispered in my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back and smoothing back my hair. "Nothing and no one can hurt you. I promise."_

_But someone could._

_"Come to mummy." Grinned the woman, huddled in a corner of her azkaban cell. Most other children, I managed to think wryly, got to go somewhere exciting for their 10th birthday. Perhaps shopping in Diagon Alley or to see a play or Hogsmede... Instead, I got to go visit my deranged parents in Azkaban. Perfect birthday treat for a 10 year old still reduced to a trembling wreck by the mere memory of them! _

_"Bella-" Begins my aunt reproachfully. "She's your daughter. Treating her like this, terrifying her life this isn't going to help you. You've made huge mistakes in your life. It doesn't mean you have to take it out on Adeline." _

_My mother laughs, completely insane. "Worshipping the dark lord was not a mistake, Cissy. Something your husband completely forgot in his cowardice and anxiety to save his own skin. I only ever made one mistake, and she is standing in this room looking at her feet. Is 'ickle baby Adeline afraid to face her big, bad mummy?" The insane rant turns taunting and, through my overwhelming terror, anger begins to boil in my blood... _

_Slowly, I looked up from the floor at my feet..._

_One look in the dark brown eyes was enough to send me running out of the open cell door and down the corridor._

_My father called out to me as I passed, but his voice was cracked and laced with insanity, and fear was motivating me, propelling me forward. I couldn't make my legs stop..._

_At the end of the corridor, I could go no further. The dementors were thicker here than before, and I was forced to stop before the air became too solid to breathe._

_There was the sound of chains being dragged against the stone floor, and the great effort of someone weak hauling themselves to their feet._

_"Ada?" Whispered a voice. My eyes flew open._

_"Sirius!" I screamed, launching myself forward. He laughed without mirth, throwing his head back. Slowly, he turned his eyes upon my face, a hungry look in his eyes. It all should have scared me, but none of it did. For the first time in many years, I felt safe..._

_"6 years since I've seen your face." He whispers hoarsely, voice cracked from lack of use and the terror which comes from having azkaban as your permanent home..._

_The terror of a four year old, a girl who knows the only stability in her life isn't coming back, wells up inside of me. "You didn't come back. You promised you would."_

_He reaches out for my hand, twig like fingers curling around the iron bars of his cell, and without thinking, my own wraps around his, enveloping his entire hand. It is ice cold. I press my forehead against the bar._

_"They say you murdered them, Sirius. They say you killed Lily and James." There is desperation in my voice. Please let one of my parental figures not be an insane, murdering lunatic working for the dark lord. Please._

_"Look at me, Ada." Closing my eyes a moment, I summon up the will to do what needs to be done. To look the man who, once upon a time, was a father to me in the eye._

_"I'm afraid to, Sirius." I whisper._

_He lets out a strangled noise that makes it sound as if I've stabbed him. That's what does it. My gaze snaps to his face._

_"I didn't do it." He whispers._

_"You- you didn't?"_

_"I didn't." He repeats._

_"Adeline!" Calls my Aunt, sounding as if she is drowning in panic. I whip around._

_"Go." Whispers Sirius. "And whatever happens, remember-"_

_"Adeline, there you are!" My aunt cries, desperation draining from her face. "And- what are you doing?"_

_I never would find out what it was Sirius wanted me to remember._

By the time I got back home, I had convinced myself once more that Sirius was a murderous raving lunatic. That he was just like my mother.

He was an adult, after all. And adults, it seemed to me, were there for the sole purpose of letting you down, of breaking their promises, and to break your heart. My various growth defects (constant reminders of my mother painful, terrifying experiments) were proof of that.

Hoping, after all, only ever led to hurt.

A door banged open, distracting me from the thoughts which were equally confusing and painful. The voice which spoke, however, was so strikingly similar to the one I had just recalled, I was surprised to find that I was in the hospital wing rather than sat outside of my cousin's Azkaban cell...

My Aunt Narcissa looked as if she'd been dragged out of bed at midnight, which I suppose, now I thought on it, she most probably had...

Generally, my Aunt's skin was so pale it was difficult to tell the difference between her and a snowman. But today, she was ashen coloured and trembling from head to foot. Even her lips appeared bloodless. There were dark circles under her eyes, which stood out jewel bright in the completely colourless face. She had a travelling cloak thrown over her nightgown, and her hair was so unusually dishevelled it should have been hilarious. Instead, I just wanted to cry.

"Adeline!" She cries. And without any further ado, she completely breaks down, sobs racking her body as she cries into my shoulder. And, as if our positions were reversed, and I was the parent and comforter, I stroked her hair and held her until she stopped.

"Forgive me." She asks, her tone pleading as she finally looks up into my eyes. Astounded, I cannot find the words to reply. They seem to have flown away, right out of my reach.

"Yes." I croak.

Draping an arm protectively around my shoulders, she turned to McGonagall, rage present in every line of her usually indifferent face.

"How could this be allowed to happen?" She demanded.

"Aunt!" I cry. "This wasn't Professor McGonagall's fault! It was mine! Entirely mine! I snuck into the forest with-"

"Those Weasley twins." My aunt finishes for me. "The ones we forbade you from consorting with."

"Yes." I manage, afraid she is going to turn around and slap me. As it turns out, she does something worse.

"I want to make this absolutely clear, Adeline. No blame at all is to rest on your shoulders. You were foolish, to be sure, but it is not your fault, and no punishment at all shall be exacted. The school should have protected those in it's care, and stop inappropriate friendships from being formed. And you most definitely should not have been put in Gryffindor, when it is clearly such a bad choice for you personally, and when you so clearly do not belong there." She sighs.

"Aunt-" I begin, but she holds a hand, and turns to McGonagall.

"I am astounded by the disregard you have shown for my niece. I told you, did I not, at the beginning of the year, that she was fragile? That especial care and attention was to be paid to her? And yet you completely ignore me, and allow her to run into the forest with those vagabonds. Should I have known what poor care you would have been taken of her, I never would have dreamed for a minute that she was ready to come here. Lucius was right. Home schooling would have been a far better life choice for her." She seems to tether on the edge of a decision, not paying any attention to the way McGonagall's nostrils are flaring, and the way her lips are pressed in such a tight line... I had never heard my Aunt speak so many words in one go in all of my 11 years, and am astounded to hear her say so much. Not to mention fearful of what her next words will be, now she has discovered speech with such a vengeance.

"Adeline shall not be returning next year." She informed McGonagall.

"AUNT!" I cry, regaining use of my tongue quite rapidly. "No! It was just a small accident! You can't take me away from Hogwarts! It's my home now! I belong here!"

"Hush, Adeline. You were not ready. There is no shame in admitting that much. Perhaps, if you see out the year with no further dramatics or accidents, then your Uncle and I shall consider sending you to Beauxbatons. But only then. You are not safe here. It is for your own good."

Tears begin to stream down my face. "Please, Aunt!" I beg. Pain flits across her face. She truly believes she is doing it for me, believes that it is the right path to take. And the fact that I am so resistant, so unhappy... It is killing her. "You don't understand."

"Enough. I am your Aunt, and I know what is for the best. One day, you shall thank me for this." Her face softens slightly. "I'm sorry it had to happen like this."

And with that, she plants a kiss on my forehead and sweeps out.

Tears are falling in earnest now. I turn to McGonagall, who is watching me with a strange expression on her face that makes it look as if my heart isn't the only one shattering into a thousands of tiny little pieces.

"Are you going to punish me?" I whisper.

"There shall be no need for that." She reassembles her facial expression and her usual snappish manner. "I believe you have been punished quite enough."

Somehow, she isn't talking about the cuts and bruises flowering all over my skin...


	11. The Unexpected Farewell

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to upload this. Homework and extra tuition (since my school insists on putting me in higher maths) and whatnot. I'm back now! I'll try to get an extra chapter done before I have to go to guides. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I know it's sort of pathetic, but it just makes my day every time I see the 'new review' email from Fanfiction... Happiest person on earth right now! **

**I don't own Harry Potter, which is a bit of a downer, but anyways... *Insanely girlish scream inserted here***

**Thank you! **

Do not cry because it is over. Smile because it happened~ Dr Suess

"You would've thought." I said dismally, staring at the letter I had just received. "That, considering there have been no new near death experiences since February, she'd loosen up a little."

It was nice to know I had friends who cared. Alicia and Angelina had practically drowned me in their tears, and Fred, George and Lee hadn't cracked a single joke since this most recent letter, which finalised my final day at Hogwarts and my first at Beauxbottoms- I mean, Beauxbatons. I'm really going to have to get over that now I go there, but Alicia let it slip on day, and it's kind of stuck.

Then again, maybe having friend's who care has it's pros and cons. Every second I spend with them makes it that much harder to finally say goodbye...

"You have to promise to write every week." Angelina sighs.

"Everyday, if I can." I promise.

Angelina smiles sadly. "And to think, we were all set to try out for the Quidditch team next year." she sighed.

"Yeah, and Hogsmede year after that." Alicia is trying not to burst into tears again.

"And, what with all the teachers raving about your abilities, I was hoping you'd do our homework." George says, in a clear attempt to lighten the mood.

"And get us out of trouble." Fred chimes in.

Lee elbows them. Unusually sombre, in a way he never ordinarily is, he gives me a weak smile. "Point being, we're going to miss you."

Sucking in a deep breath, I look around the common room, stare long and hard at each of their faces. "I'm really going to miss you guys, too. I'm going to miss everything about this place."

The fact of the matter was, I had come to Hogwarts more full of hope than I had ever been, but still resigned. Because I was Adeline Selene Lestrange. If something started going right, it was a sure sign to get out your tissues, because it was pretty certain that something was going to go so catastrophically wrong you'd be sobbing your heart out into an indifferent pillow within the space of hours.

I guess you don't realise how important something is until some aunt with your best interests at heart decides she's going to take it away from you.

Running a hand up and down the soft, comfortable armchair, it seemed suddenly rather surreal. As if I was apart from it, as if the girl saying goodbye to her friends (potentially for good) was not me, as if the girl returning to her domineering family really was Miss Adeline Selene Lestrange. Not Adele.

Not me. Someone else. Someone my family had created, in order to serve a purpose. Because no one in this family could ever just be loved. They had to earn their place, become a pawn in this endless game of chess.

Everything I had learnt this year seemed to suddenly fly from my grasp, until I barely knew the people sat in that circle by the fire, barely even knew myself. I felt just as unsure as I had when I had first stepped through Hogwart's double doors.

"Adeline Lestrange?" Asks a timid voice. I turn to see a scared looking girl from the year above with a note in her hand.

"Yes?" I ask, trying not to snap at her. Instantly, I know I have failed. She looks as if she desires nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Exchanging looks of bewilderment and horror with my friends, I experience the distant sort of sensation of my stomach dropping.

"Look on the bright side." Shrugs George.

"You can't get expelled." Fred laughs.

Angelina punches them both. Straightening my skirt, I ignore them all and walk out through the portrait hole without looking back.

Knocking timidly on the door to Professor Dumbledore's study, I am told immediately to enter. He sits back in his armchair, smiling contentedly.

"Ah. Adele. How nice to see you. Please, do take a seat."

I do not question how he knows my name, let alone that I am Adele, not Adeline. I just accept the offered seat and look at him expectantly.

"You have had quite an eventful year." He says, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth as he sets a letter held at his fingertips on his desk. "And now I hear that you are due to be leaving us."

Keeping my eyes firmly fixed on his face, I bite my lip, and decide to ask the question in any case. "Sir-Professor Dumbledore, could I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did." He says, his eyes twinkling more vividly than ever. "However, I do not think another would go amiss."

"Well, it's about Professor Snape." I say.

_I was sat under the table in the drawing room, clutching the table leg and biting my lip, trying not to cry out in pain. Yelling would not buy me pity, especially not with my mother. The ointment my father had put on my arm (the latest part of me to fall victim to my mother's experiments) was not quite as effective blocking out the pain as it was healing... _

_Perhaps my father, like every other person in this place, believed that a little pain for a young person would never go amiss. Perhaps he believed I should get used to it, so I could be of use to my master when I was grown- whoever 'the master' even was, however, was yet to be discovered... _

_Footsteps echoed through the dank, sparsely furnished room. Knowing there would be much worse punishment if I were found listening to another of those private conversations, I crawled slowly out from under the table, stifling the gasps of pain which fell unbidden from my lips every time I moved, pain spiking every centimetre I inched forward. _

_Keeping my eyes on the floor, dark hair swinging in front of my eyes and on my back, I noticed the man's shoes before I saw his face. They were scuffed, and dust coloured, almost as if his footwear was of no importance to him at this particular moment. This was difficult for me to comprehend, for everyone I knew wore rich, lavish clothes and took great pride in their appearance. Though I was but three years of age, I myself was dressed in a midnight blue velvet dress, with matching ribbons in my hair, and little satin slippers on my feet. _

_Slowly, I looked up into the face of a hook nosed man who, in my current stance, seemed to tower so high above me I would need several step ladders to look him in the eye. Sneering down at me, I saw something in his eye I was unaccustomed to seeing in anyone in this place. Pity. _

_Eyes black and expressionless, giving nothing away. Skin yellow and sallow, as if he very rarely saw the sunlight. His hair seemed to shine it was so damp and so black, a complete and unbroken sheet of grease... _

_Without knowing how I knew it, I realised this man was a potential ally, or that he would not (at the very least) give me away and hand me back for torture. Hesitantly, I pressed a finger against my lips. Slowly, in a barely perceptible movement, he nodded, and ushered me back under the table to sit underneath his chair whilst the meeting commenced. _

"He- he was a death eater, was he not?" I ask, as hesitant now as I was then. Joke though Fred and George may about me being able to do anything without getting expelled, I didn't want to offend Dumbledore. He had been kind and trusting, when barely anyone else in the wizarding world who knew of my parents crimes would ever have been in a million years so much as looked at me, and he emitted a powerful aura of a man who would make a powerful ally. I honestly liked him. I did not want him to think ill of me.

"What made you ask about this now?" Asks Dumbledore, smiling to show he is not, as I had feared, offended. For the moment, at least.

"It's been bugging me all year." I confess. "Only I couldn't figure out why. But then I just remembered- I think he helped me. When I was younger. He stopped my mother- anyway. It's not important. I was just wondering." I hastily amend. It is my personal rule, by which I live my whole life, that you should never, ever look back. What is the use? My past is full of pain. My present is full of hope. It is my future to which I must now turn. What purpose will it serve to recount that memory to Dumbledore, who, kind as he may be, will never fully understand? I'll keep it to myself, for this burden is mine alone to carry, and Dumbledore would only become worried and start involving all sorts of people who ought not be involved- the minister number one on that list...

"Well, to answer your question, Professor Snape was indeed a death eater. He quickly saw the error of his ways, however, and turned spy. He led to valuable information that eventually helped us win the war."

"Oh." Is all I can manage.

"You are surprised?"

"No." I said, and truthfully. "I knew Professor Snape was a good man, if not an altogether likeable one."

It slips from my mouth before I can stop it. Luckily, Dumbledore does not seem offended. Indeed, a small chuckle escapes him.

"It was very brave of him." I say fervently, remembering the fear every single one of my parent's 'friends' inspired in me. "He could have so easily have been killed."

"Yes." Says Dumbledore quietly. Suddenly, he raises his voice. "But that isn't what I wanted to discuss with you, Adele.

I wait quietly, examining my hands.

"You have had a wonderful year here, Adele. Every teacher you have had cannot praise you enough."

It takes me very much by surprise. Other than McGonagall, who has taken pains to get to know me personally, I haven't really engaged with many of the teachers. The judgement lingered in their eyes long after my fellow pupils learned to know me for who I really was.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. "Even our precious sorting hat-" He gestured towards the hat. "Reported you to be very intelligent. He said you applied occulmency against him, and didn't even realise what you were doing."

I turn the same flame red colour of the pheonix on the stand by his desk. "Thank you, sir."

"You have made many friends here, unless I am very much mistaken."

Bowing my head even further, I bite my lip, looking at the hands clasped in my lap. "Yes, sir. I- I will miss them all."

"I do not doubt it." He says sincerely. "Well, Adele, if you don't mind me saying, I think you have a lot to be proud of this year. First year of Hogwarts is hard enough, without the judgement you have had to cope with. And, forgive me, I do not think we have heard the last of you."

Allowing him a tremulous smile as my heart glowed with the praise so rarely lavished on me, I looked up from my hands. "Thank you, sir."

"I only hope, should you break the rules so blatantly again, you would ensure that it does not put you in the path of any enraged Hippogriths. Only your aunt and uncle did not, as I gather, take so kindly to that."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.


	12. A Bad Start to the Summer

**Author's note: Oh my! Thank you so much for the reviews! I've never received such a big response to any storyline. Unfortunately, I'm not going to give anything away. You'll just have to read and find out! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

I can be changed by what happens to me. But I refuse to be reduced by it. ~ Maya Angelou

Casting my trunk carelessly aside at the doorway, I fell back onto the heavily embroidered velvet sheets, a cloud of dust rising from them and engulfing me.

My aunt's taste in decoration was not really one I could say I appreciated. There was a majestic four poster bed in the centre of my room, one that was entirely too big for me. Sprawled out as far as I could possibly stretch, I didn't occupy even a fraction of it. The wall behind me was chocolate brown, but the rest were cream. Everywhere was decorated in gold and champagne colours- the lampshade, the chandelier, the bedside tables, my dresser, desk, the little circle of armchairs and the coffee table at the other end of the room, the silk rug from some exotic country I'd never heard of, the silk and velvet hangings and tablecloths draped over every surface. Everything in the room screamed expense and upper class, but none of it was even remotely suited to a regular sort of eleven year old girl...

I closed my eyes, feeling a headache already building there. I _hated _the feeling of being back here, of falling back under my aunt and uncle's control... Of not being able to do whatever the hell I wanted to, of having these insane expectations on me, of not being able to be an ordinary teenage girl...

At Hogwarts, the freedom we had been given had been so delicious, so invigorating... Alicia and I had turned the music up on full blast, not because we particularly wanted it that loud, but because no one could stop us. Me and Angelina had bounced up and down on the beds until one of them broke in an amazing eruption of feathers and stuffing. Lee and I had done hand stands on the sofa (admittedly receiving some odd looks from the people around us) just for the hell off it. And as for Fred and George... What rule hadn't they broken?

To have everything I'd been experiencing over the past year taken away so abruptly, and without any sure date of return, was depressing to say the very least.

It was quiet in here. Holy Morgana, I'd been home five minutes and I was already on the verge of assassinating my aunt, uncle and cousin all in one go... The way in which they spoke to me, you would have thought I was five years old, a misbehaving infant throwing a paddy. And as for Draco, he was the only one actually acting like a five year old around here! He may not be the world's most talented Quidditch player but Merlin's pants, can that boy throw a strop!

Perhaps I should write to Alicia and Angelina, but I was too tired, and so very comfortable here... I would just rest. Just for a few minutes.

It took me a minute, when I woke, to remember precisely why I felt so miserable. When I did, I decided that I was most definitely not going to open my eyes. If I didn't, I could pretend I was in Hogwarts for a few more minutes, could pretend I was somewhere where I honestly wanted to be, and where I would never be arrested for attempted murder because I'd never be tempted...

But even I haven't that good of an imagination, and pretty soon the miserable feeling was overwhelming. With a frustrated sigh, I opened my eyes and allowed the room to filter through my sense.

What the big deal was now, I couldn't tell you... I had, after all, lived the first 11 or so years of my life out at Malfoy Manor, rarely ever leaving the grounds other than the occasional shopping trip with my aunt and my annual azkaban visit to see my mother. I suppose it is in the nature of humankind to not miss what they do not know, but once they know it find themselves unable to give it up.

In tricking myself into thinking that I could not survive outside of Hogwarts, however, I had made a fatal error. There was no way I was going to be able to go back, and it was only going to make it harder to integrate back into my old life, and to leave for Beauxbatons in September...

Racking my brains, I tried to remember my usual routine. Concluding that my day would usually start with breakfast in the breakfast parlor, I decided that I should probably head down there and see if anyone else was there.

The breakfast parlor was a dark room, painted in deep red and decked in rust coloured silk on the walls around the dark wood table, the ground rough underfoot...

"Good morning, Adeline." Says my aunt. I had not noticed her at first. She was sat by the window, dressed in a high collared velvet dress, her hair swept back elegantly. In contrast to the room, she appeared even paler than usual.

Kissing her cheek and greeting my uncle, I took the seat on her left and tucked in. At the sight of my plate (loaded with pancakes and bacon) my aunt frowned.

"Adeline, do you not remember what I told you about a young ladies eating habits?"

No, I had completely forgotten, actually. Pausing in the act of pouring hot chocolate over my pancake (a habit I had picked up from Angelina) I eyed the food regretfully.

"Right." I sighed, pushing away the food.

My aunt is painfully thin in a way that some people admire but many more do not. It is something only a pureblooded lady or someone equally as insane could aspire to be. My weight had never been a particular issue for me- it was something that, just like my height, could not be helped. I ate when I was hungry and only then.

Though I was not painfully thin, I could be considered rather slender, and had no desire to further deplete or add to my weight. I was happy just the way I was, something my aunt and uncle seemed unable to accept.

Picking the more suitable breakfast (in my aunt's eyes, at the very least) of an apple and slice of dry toast; I waited for my aunt or uncle to speak.

"I thought we would go get your school robes today, Adeline." Says my aunt at length. "Of course, no shop in the UK sells them, so we'll have to take a portkey to Paris. Your uncle and I thought perhaps you, Draco and I should like to go and stay for a week? Only I know how much you wanted to go to France last summer when we went to the Canaries and you were too ill to come."

I had actually wanted no such thing, and as I am going to boarding school in France come September anyway, it doesn't really make much difference. But a holiday (ie another week I don't have to spend at Malfoy Manor) does sound good. It does not sound as if my uncle should be coming, either, which would spare me his reproachful glance for a while. And we would be away for my birthday, which would mean delaying my yearly azkaban visit...

"How delightful!" I smile. The enthusiasm in my tone gains my aunts approval. My uncle just nods. There is no one here, and he doesn't have to pretend to take an interest in me.

"Excellent. I shall ask Dobby to pack for you this morning."

"I am more than capable of packing my own bags, aunt." I say. It slips from me before I can stop it, and I want to clap my hands over my mouth. Instead, I meet my aunt and uncle's horrified gaze with defiance.

My uncle shakes his head. "I do not like what that school has done to you. Let's just hope beauxbatons can knock some manners into you."

Biting my lip, I look back at my dry toast. "I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

My aunt nods, but doesn't say anything else, and my uncle gives me a look which could have your windows frosting over in August. Suddenly, I'm not very hungry...

"If you will excuse me."

I feel suffocated, desperation welling up inside of me... I need to escape the house. If just to release the scream contained within my lungs. I sweep everything off my desk, picking up a pile of fresh parchment and a quill, and bolting down the corridor. Not stopping even as the front door slams behind me, I run across the lawn, and carry on sprinting until I fear my lungs might burst.

I hadn't had a fixed destination in mind when I set off, but part of me isn't surprised when I end up at the tree.

Leaning my forehead on the rough bark isn't enough. Just touching the trunk, running my fingers along the wood, isn't enough. I need to get high, to see the world as the birds do. To feel free.

I kick off my shoes. Throw off the cloak my uncle insists I wear in spite of the august heat. Wrench out the bindings holding back my hair and shaking my head violently so all the loose trendals fall in a chaotic mess around my face. Then, slowly, I begin to fly.

For several moments, I tread cautiously, and my progress is slow. Then, as if from another life, instinct kicks in. I used to do this a thousand times a day. My hands and feet have remembered thousands upon thousands of things which I have long forgot.

Before any time has passed at all, I am perched on the top branch of the tree, looking out across the house and grounds. Overcome by the insane urge to laugh, I do so, until I am crying. Somehow, the difference between the two doesn't seem very distinct.

Suddenly, I stop. I smoothe out the parchment crumpled in my hand and, haltingly, begin to write the letter...


	13. Alone in a Crowd

**Author's note: I haven't updated in 3 days? That's... Wow. Would it help if I said I'm very, very sorry? I've been a bit caught up in everything and... Yeah. So, a very short chapter 13 which hopefully makes up for my neglect? **

**I don't own Harry Potter... **

All men's misfortunes spring from their hatred of being alone~ Jean de la Bruyere

My hand shakes slightly as I look back through the letter. It wasn't, as I had first intended, a letter written to either Angelina or Alicia. Nor is it addressed to Lee, or even Fred or George.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't know what to believe. But I do know that, once upon a time, you made me feel safe. In a way that I would have thought impossible for someone of my background. And that has to count for something._

_So I guess what I'm saying is, whatever you may or may not have done, you're forgiven. Because I need to believe in someone. Even if that someone is a maybe criminal in azkaban with no way of helping me at all._

_I just wanted you to know you're the only one to ever call me Ada. And you're the only one to ever really know me for me. And I also thought I'd tell you that, with you, I've never felt less like a Lestrange, and more like myself. I figured you'd want to know, and since I'd never have the guts to tell you any of this cheesy stuff in person, I came up with the cowards way out of putting everything on a lousy bit of parchment which I'll probably chicken out of giving you in any case. Anyways..._

_Ada_

I graze my fingers along the bark of the tree branch, the lump in my throat completely constricting my wind pipes, my eyes stinging painfully...

This was the last place I ever saw the only real parent I have ever known. I'd lost an entire life in this very spot. And it was tearing me up from the inside out.

Paris was beautiful in the summer. Everything seemed too perfect- almost like it was waiting to be shattered by a giant meteor or something.

Dressing in a skirt and blouse (twice as formal as anyone else so far as I could see but still light weight by my aunt's standards) allowed me to feel the sun on my skin. Everyone I saw seemed so cultured and so at ease with themselves, in a way that made me almost sick with envy. As to all the sights, I wished I had a thousand more eyes.

But my aunt was here for one reason and one reason alone...

"Here we are." She announced, pushing the door gently open.

The watery silks in every pastel shades under the sun kind of unnerved me as my aunt filtered through the racks. Suddenly, everything seemed so surreal, and so unmanageable. Biting back the sobs which threatened to escape unbidden from my lips, I stood perfectly still and silent as the seamstress fitted me for the blue silk uniform, talking in rapid French. My aunt had insisted on tutoring me in all things she said was 'acceptable for a lady'. Apparently, this included a long list of things, including table manners, piano, singing, embroidery... Anything, really, modern foreign languages included. French, which I had been studying since the age of two, came second nature.

But I wasn't listening as the woman jabbered on about how much I was going to enjoy myself at Beaubatons academy- my mind was far away, with Hogwarts and secret passages and forbidden forests and rampaging hippogripths and friends and the best year of my life...

The shawl felt alien around my shoulders, the slippy fabric odd- too formal. The Hogwarts uniform was so familiar to me now- warm jumpers, cotton blouses and pleated skirts, soft leather shoes and black tights along with the cloaks. It was normal people clothing- _comfortable _clothing. The uniform of Beauxbatons didn't seem like that- it seemed more like they were trying to set themselves apart, to make themselves superior.

Stop it! I chided myself. Never look back, that was what I'd always done. What the hell was I doing? Self torture wasn't going to help me right now, so I may as well get used to the fact that, like it or not, I was going to Beauxbatons.

But that was exactly the problem. I didn't like it. Not one bit...

Why was it that truth felt like the point of a silver knife being driven slowing into my chest? That love felt like a constricting hand around my throat? Why was it everything always seemed so black and white, but crossroads _always _had more paths than two, always more choices to consider?

Why was it that life had to be so hard?

After buying me at least 10 sets of silk dressrobes I know I most definitely will not wear, my aunt takes Draco and I out to see the sights of Paris.

I suppose the city appealed to her romantic side. Personally, romance wasn't something I found easy to see, and much less to deal with. Perhaps my life had robbed me of all sense of the beautiful truth behind the word, or perhaps it was just my mother's genes finally coming out in me. Either way, what my aunt saw when she looked upon the capital city was wholly different to what I perceived...

An icecream in hand, I follow my aunt diligently up the Seine. Draco is still not talking to me (Holy Merlin, can that boy hold a grudge?) and I'm finding it oddly lonely. Another philosophical sort of question for you, one which I fear the answer to... Why is it you can be swallowed up by a crowd of people jabbering away, laughing and living and loving, yet still feel entirely alone?

I had always been different. Perhaps my time at Hogwarts was tribute to this. I had soon learnt that I could master skills which took my classmates hours in mere minutes... I had stood out like a sore thumb wherever I went. But I had never truly _felt_ so different, so marked out. Now, in a sea of people who either didn't knew or recognise me, and ignored me just as thoroughly, I should have felt this sensation lifting from my shoulders. This was one place at the very least where I didn't stand out in the crowd...

Yet I felt more alone than I ever had in my life.

Slipping into step beside Draco, I nudge him gently with my shoulder. He looks at me, his eyes large and reproachful. Exasperation wells up inside me.

"Penny for your thoughts." I say, as evenly as I am able.

"If you're in France for the school year." He says, and he has less success veiling his anger. "You'll be even further away than you were this year. You'll forget me in a minute. Even at Hogwarts, where there were remainders of us everyday, you somehow managed to ignore them all. You were so busy with your new friends you forgot that you had other friends besides, so busy with your new life and annoying my mum and dad that you forgot that I was waiting for every letter you wrote. You left me all alone all year."

He quickens his pace to walk with my aunt, and I don't attempt to keep up with him. It has only just begin to occur to me that maybe... Just maybe, I might not be the only one. Not the only struggling to find their identity or battling the demons within themselves.

Not the only one who finds themselves constantly alone...


	14. Defining Fate and Families

**Author's note: I feel really guilty about posting this, because I'm laid in bed sick, and I've taken a break from coughing, gagging, sleeping and headaches to write this, but as I've taken the day off school it doesn't seem right to be doing leisure-y stuff... However, a chest infection doesn't stop you from typing, as I discovered. I am such a slave to my conscience I spent the first five minutes of writing this expecting to be hit by a lightning bolt for my sins or something. I'll just have to feel guilty for the rest of my life (ish) because this chapter was itching to be written... **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

There is no fate which cannot be surmounted by scorn~ Albert Camus

My tired eyes refuse to close as I stare at the ceiling, listening to each breath as it enters then leaves my lungs. Sheets are kicked off, then pulled back on. I tug my hair out of it's bindings, then tie it back up. Whatever I do, I simply cannot seem to get comfortable...

Sighing, I give in to the inevitable. This is going to be a sleepless night...

The balcony doors slide open at my touch. The magical community in Paris is almost as lively as the muggle one. The hotel in which we're staying is called _Merlin's Mansion_, but I heard a rumour that it is nicknamed the pureblood hotel. Faint music drifts towards me, floating up from the ball that is taking place down below. A slight summer breeze lifts my hair off my shoulders, making me feel slightly less feverish and much less restless.

I can't get Draco's words out of my head. It's true that he has Crabbe and Goyle (two bulky, mean looking pureblooded kids whose parents my aunt and uncle know from their death eater days) but they're more followers than friends. Perhaps he was as hurt by me neglecting to contact him as I was by my aunt and uncle practically disowning me...

Resting against the cool metal of the balcony railings, I stare up at the night sky as if it holds the answers to all my problems. The stars shine jewel bright against the velvet sky, their twinkling lights seemingly taunting me...

Holy Morgana, tell me what to do. I want to scream at the stars. I remember a story Lily Potter once told me, whilst we waited at her and James's house in Godric's Hollow for James and Sirius to return from a mission for the order. It can't have been much before their death- maybe 6 months? They still hadn't properly gone into hiding, but there were dark circles under Aunty Lily's eyes that three year old me couldn't even begin to fully understand...

_Pulling me onto her hip, she smiled in a way that made her eyes light up, her dark red hair brushing against my cheek._

_"Come on. We'll sit in the garden for a bit, shall we? Watch the stars."_

_The Potters had a hammock in their front garden, on which Lily and I sat. She took my hand, and stared up at what looked like thousands of my aunts diamonds as they scattered across her dressing table, but I knew better. These were stars._

_"You know, some people believe that the stars hold your fate. Know what that is?"_

_I shook my head. Her eyes shone as bright as anything the sky contained, glowing green jewels lighting up the night sky._

_"The course of your life. It means your entire life is planned out for you, without you having any say in how it goes. Some greater power deciding how every single thing will happen, with you just stood there, powerless to do anything but watch." She smiles ruefully._

_"Like when my mummy hits me?"_

_Lily looks at me, her eyes brimming with tears and anger. It was the first time I had felt truly loved outside of Sirius in my life, and it made me feel oddly dizzy and happy. I snuggled in closer to her..._

_"No, sweetheart. Not like that." She pulls in a deep breath, as if the air got caught on the way to her mouth and she's finding it difficult to breathe..._

_"Like when you met Sirius. That changed a lot of things, didn't it?" Her hands sift gently through my hair, brushing it away from my eyes with such gentleness it would have melted the hardest heart on this earth. "Some people would say that it was written in the stars, that you were meant to meet Sirius. If the stars really **had** decided you and Sirius were meant to meet many, many years before you were born, that would be fate. Or if the stars had decided Uncle James and me should get married and that Harry should be born-" Her eyes filled with sadness again. "and that, somehow, Harry would change the world, that would be fate, too. They say that the stars contain all the earths secrets, and that they are so high up so they can watch as our lives take place. People say that the stars are always there, never moving, never changing, only growing brighter until they explode, and evolve into new stars. They say that they were around long before the earth came, and that they will be there long after. They hold all the secrets to mankind, and there is nothing you can do to prevent or change the things that are going to happen, once the stars have seen it. They say that fate will crush us all, in one way or another."_

_I held my breath, staring at my Aunty Lily as she stared at the stars. "Will there be a happy ending?" I ask._

_"Who knows?" Lily wondered. "Who knows what the stars contain? Who knows if fate is really real?"_

_"So it's not?" I ask uncertainly._

_"I don't think so." she said, her eyes flickering down to meet mine. She resumes the gentle smoothing back of my hair from my face. "I think we decide our own destiny, that it is determined by our choices and our actions, not by some star millions of miles away. I think that the path you chose, the people you decide to love and befriend, the motives behind every one of our actions... I think that is our fate. To stop being slaves to ourselves, and to take control of our lives. To change our fate, or, at least, our perception of fate. To protect the people we love."_

_In that moment, I knew fate really was coming for Lily Potter. And that she was going to change it, if she could. But I had more terrifying concepts to deal with right then._

_"So- so I should get rid of my mother?"_

_"No!" Lily cries, with obvious effort to remain calm. "No, Adele. If I could take my wand and blast your mother off this planet, if I could get rid of Voldemort, if I could take on every single person who had ever aimed to hurt you, then I would. But I can't, Adele. I can't. And neither can you. Not yet."_

_Pondering this in silence, I turn back to the stars. Maybe they were pretty, I thought, but that didn't mean they held answers._

_Pretty things quite often brought pain... Her mother had taught me that much. Dresses and jewellery were often more of a curse than a blessing, whatever my Aunt Narcissa told me to the contrary._

_Lily's hands suddenly halt mid stroke, and she turns to me, her eyes wide. "Adele, whatever happens, I do know one thing. You are destined for greatness, in whatever form it takes. And you will always, always be loved. Never forget that."_

The memory seems to come to a rather abrupt close, almost as if I had been halfway through watching a play only to be chucked out of the theatre before I was ready to leave. Without my realising, tears have been pouring down my face. Do most young toddlers remember their past in such vivid detail? Because I can recall the exact lilt of Lily's tone, the exact shade of green of her eyes, the exact curve of her smile...

_Destined for greatness..._

Somehow, the memory (though completely unrelated) seemed to hold the answer to my Draco Malfoy problem. The answer was simple; I couldn't stand it. Whenever I had needed someone, _really _needed someone, there had always been someone there. My aunt, Lily, Sirius, James and (later) Angelicia, Alicia, Lee, Fred and George.

Draco had no one but his parents. However hard he tried to mask it, he was breaking on the inside, and I had not been there for him as I should.

It was my fault...

Racing to his room, I burst in to find him sat up, his head in his hands. The words tumble from me without my consent.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He mutters thickly, his eyes dancing ghostly grey in the moonlight streaming in from the balcony window.

With that, I wrap him in a tight hug, and vow to myself that I will never let go again...


	15. Polished Perfection and Natural Beauty

**Author's note: I swear, if all this vomiting-y stuff doesn't kill me, my conscience will. I keep going through bright patches where I feel better though, and I couldn't resist writing a couple chapters. ****Fingers crossed I'll be back at school tomorrow and I can write in peace without being pestered by guilty thoughts, hey? **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

You must be the change which you wish to see in the world~ Mahatma Gandhi

The summer seemed to draw to a close way too quickly for my liking, and suddenly I was leaving for Beauxbatons. I found myself in exactly the same place as I was the previous year, staring at myself in the mirror, trying to breathe evenly.

Whatever I did, I couldn't escape the longing I felt when I thought of Hogwarts, and of Fred and George and all my other friends. It made me feel slightly sick as the final reality came crashing in; I would not be going back to Hogwarts this year...

As if to complete the sense of deja vu, my Aunt came in. She sighed as she looked at me, her eyes oddly red and puffy, cheeks tearstained. Crying, I told myself. She's been crying

My Aunt never cried.

Without further ado, she hugged me, pulling me close against my chest as she stroked my hair. Slowly, she pulled away, cupping my face in her hands.

"You must really hate me, Adeline." She stated. Her eyes flashed. "I know because I hate myself. Quite a bit, for everything I have done to you over the past year. I feel as if I have failed you."

All my resentment seems to melt away at her soft words. "Aunt, you haven't-"

"I told you that you were a disappointment, Adeline. Of course I've failed you! But I watched my sister head down the same path you have only just begun to tread, and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't handle the pain. This society, it doesn't allow for people like you, people like her, and it doesn't allow for love. The truth is, you could never disappoint me. But I was afraid, and I was selfish, and I couldn't lose you."

Shock greets her words. She isn't done.

"You're going to Beauxbatons, Adeline. It's for the best. It is the only way I can think of which will keep you safe from disownment. But I have never truly been prouder of you than when you started flouting all the rules. Because you were so much like Andromeda. Just a little too much."

My Aunt isn't a very open person. Everything is hidden behind a mask, the society lady persona she works so hard to maintain. Underneath it all, I can forgive her. Because she loves she doesn't love everyone, but the ones she does she loves with her whole heart, it tears her up as throughly as it does me...

"Thank you." I whisper, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Here. Let me do your hair." She whispers, taking a silver backed hairbrush from the dresser and smoothing out the wild mess of curls. For once, she doesn't tell me I look like my mother. She doesn't tell me how proud both of my parents would be...

For once, she allows me to hope.

Mounting a horse drawn carriage, which will take me to Beauxbatons, I ponder my aunt's words. Perhaps she has a point. But it doesn't change the fact that I am starting all over again, and I am afraid. My luck held once. It seems too much to hope that it will hold again.

I can't help thinking, here I am again. Back at the start. Everything I worked so hard for, the entire world I worked so hard to create for myself, has crumbled down in a single blow. And here I am in the mess of what used to be, only it is twice as hard to find the courage to do what must be done. To find the strength to rebuild it all. Because I know exactly what is going to happen, exactly what obstacles I will face. I did it once. I don't think I can stand having to do it again.

But I don't have a choice. I have to. Once again, I must become Adeline Selene Lestrange again. I must convince staff and pupils alike that I am not a mass murdering lunatic, like my parents. I must convince everyone that I am my own person.

Even then, only a small minority will believe me.

The carriage is occupied by a young girl of my own age. Like me, her hair is in set curls to her waist. Unlike me, however, her hair is dazzling blond. Her teeth seem unnaturally white, and she is pale and slender, with bright blue eyes and red lips. My first, incredibly foolish thought, is that she looks like a princess from the fairytales my aunt was so fond of telling me and Draco when we were younger.

She turns around as I am ushered in by a guard, and gives me a dazzling smile. Immediately, she begins jabbering away in rapid French.

I am so overwhelmed that for a moment I take in little but her name. She is Fleur Delacour, a second year.

"Oh." I say, suddenly realising she expects me to reply. "Err- I'm Adele Lestrange. It's nice to meet you."

There is no reaction to my surname, and it suddenly dawns on me that my aunt may have an ulterior motive for sending me to Beauxbatons. Worship my parents though both her and my uncle may, she _does_ know how other people view them...

Is Beauxbatons far enough away that people do not know who my parents are?

An hour later, we were laughing like lifelong friends. I barely even noticed as we switched between French and English with each twist in conversation, aside from the fact that Fleur had a very distinct accent.

"You will love the palace." Fleur promised me.

"Palace?" I asked. "I thought it was a castle."

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. But I like to think of it as a palace. I believe it is much more of a palace than it is a castle. It is very magnificent. There are many, many paintings, and statues made of gold. You shall see."

A painful pang went through me at her words. The Hogwarts Express would be arriving in a couple of hours...

"What is the food like?" I asked. It seemed crucial. Fleur laughed.

"It is light, no need to worry. Very good for your figure, or so the elder students are always telling me."

My heart sank a little further.

As for Fleur, I wasn't sure what to make of her... Sure, she seemed very nice, with an easy laugh. Kind, with a bright smile. But she also seemed slightly shallow, rigidly following all the rules my Aunt was so keen on. I got the feeling that she was someone I could bring to Malfoy manor and who would find herself perfectly at home. A small suspicion told me my aunt and uncle would like her, too.

"Ah. Here we are!" Fleur declared brightly, waiting for the guard to spring the door to the coach. "Let's go!"

She pulled my hand as we left the coach. The entire area was a solid mass of pale blue silk. The girls of Beauxbatons didn't have cloaks- they wore either shawls or blazers, the shawls for travelling and leisure time, the blazers for school. In my mind's eyes, I could see the many billowing black cloaks as a mass of students made their way towards the great hall, and even though Hogwarts was miles away I felt as if I was right next to it. I felt as if I was one of the many people in the crowd making her way towards the great hall, falling in line with her friends, laughing and joking as they caught up after the summer...

There was no chaos here- only organisation. The girls all joined perfect queues of four across, arranged by year group, chattering happily and calling across the crowd as they spotted their friends. Something which might have been homesickness waved over me...

Fleur and two other girls stood beside me. Fleur introduced them as Ebony and Marie, her friends. They were both equally loud and chatty, and I was so overwhelmed by the constant flow of French. I probably looked a bit idiotic, standing there as I smiled and nodded, pretending I was keeping up with the conversation perfectly. In reality, I was taking in the grounds and the palace.

There was a sweeping driveway, on which we stood, which lead to the palace. There weren't so much turrets as towers- Fleur was right. It had a much more palace ish feel than castle. Much less medieval...

The walls of the palace were pale sand coloured, and there was a grand looking set of steps that led to a door which was as large as the one at Hogwarts, but not made of oak, and much more elegant looking with panes of glass. There were many arches, several floors, and balconies with honeysuckle and roses growing on them. Cream and dusty blue seemed to be a bit of a theme, so far as I could see. There were very lush lawns that looked as if no one had ever stepped on them, and rainbow coloured flowers. I spotted two fountains with beautifully carved wood nymphs spouting water out of their mouthes. The entire landscape was soaked with sun, bright and dazzling and transforming everything it touched...

Eventually, I gave up. Tears sparking in my eyes, I looked out across the grounds, hugging myself in order to make myself feel less alone. This all seemed so polished and surreal. I felt as if I had fallen into a fairytale, and it unnerved me, like everything was too perfect and too artificial.

At Hogwarts, it was all rustic and perfectly preserved, almost medieval. The secret passageways, the suits of armour, the strange creatures, the forest and the lake, the great hall with it's enchanted ceiling... Everything seemed spontaneous and surprising, and you could almost feel the magic of the place, shimmering in the air and affecting everyone inside.

Maybe it was growing up in Malfoy Manor, but grandeur and polished beauty didn't seem to affect me. Hogwarts was naturally the way it was- nobody tried too hard to make the castle and grounds interesting and beautiful. I loved that kind of flawlessness- that natural perfection... Here, everything seemed too artificial. Too bright. _Too_ fairytale ish...

"The beach is not far from here." Ebony was telling me, breaking through my revere. "We go a couple of weekends every term, it is good fun. The water is like glass, you can see to the very bottom. And the sand is very pale, almost white. It is incredibly beautiful."

"I am sure it is." I replied, attempting my best winning smile. All three girls sent me dazzling smiles in return.

"We are going to have such fun this year!" Fleur said, taking my arm in hers.


	16. Miserable Anyways

**Author's note: Okay, so no offence if you're one of these people, (Hate it when people say no offence. It's like I'm about to say the most insulting thing I can possibly think of, but you're not allowed to take offense, because I was clever and said "no offence". Hypocritical of me, I know). Anyways, as I was saying, it disturbs me how young girls start getting crushes and boyfriends. There was this girl when I was in year 7 (age 11) who was going out with a 17 year old. It freaks me out. I was always just there like let me be a kid a bit longer would you? Good job I've never really had that problem. **

**Anyway, rant over, sorry if I _did _offend you. I respect that everyone matures at their own rate, and some people are ready to start 'dating' before others. I just find it weird... **

**I in no way own Harry Potter. Or do I? *evil scientist laugh***

**Seriously, though, I don't... **

When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves~ Viktor E. Frankl

Dear_ Angelina,_

_I'm very well, thank you. Everything is great here. Few people know about my past, which is good, and the ones that do just sneer. I miss Hogwarts, and I miss all of you, but I have settled in here. It's only the first week, but the girls in my class are nice. Fleur especially. I wonder what you would make of her. _

_That's great news about your new broomstick! You should definitely try out for the Quidditch team. I think you'd be absolutely brilliant. Alicia too. Also, tell Fred and George to go easy on McGonagall. Poor woman! It's odd, but I think she was the best teacher I ever had. You can go ahead and laugh at me if you want. I can hear you, up there in Scotland, practically wetting yourself. If you laugh loud enough, my dear, you will wake all the girls in my dormitory. Although that might just be Fred and George, cracking jokes for you all, and making you laugh so loud the sound travels all the way across the English channel. Maybe their jokes could reach all the way to France, too... _

_The girls in my dormitory are kind, of course, as I said. But they are a little- image concious, shall we say? Lucinda spent an hour doing her makeup the other day. I confess, the only piece of makeup I own in a chapstick, and even that I do not use. Then Fleur decided she couldn't possibly wear her 'Tuesday shoes' as she didn't have enough shoe polish. She owns seven pairs of shoes, you see, one for each day of the week. That I find completely and utterly ridiculous. Shoes are shoes, are they not? They keep your feet warm and dry, they do not really have a purpose beyond that! So of course, there was this huge fiasco while she searched for shoe polish which made us late for breakfast- unfortunate, as it was pan au chocolat. And Penelope- do not get me started on how long she takes getting ready! Every single piece of her hair has to be curled just so, then arranged, which is stupid because we have to tie our hair in a ponytail then put on a hat in any case. Yesterday, Juliette, Ebony and Marie decided to make me over. You would have killed yourself laughing had you seen me. I looked like some sort of clown, with all that junk smeared all over my face and my hair piled on top of my head like a bloody birds nest. But they insisted I looked beautiful or something. Never again._

_Anyway, I've rambled for long enough. Tell Fred and George to send me a letter soon, won't you? I rather miss them. I hope you're alright, and not having too much fun over there in the UK without me, because I would be rather sad if you were. Say hi to the giant squid for me, and look out for rampaging Hippogriths. I've heard they can get quite nasty... _

_J'adore you, (You're getting good at this French. Almost as good as me... Almost.) _

_Adele _

"Adele!" Cries a voice. It is Lucinda, linked arms with Fleur and Penelope. "Where have you been?"

"Just here." I sigh. They _are _nice people, just as I told Angelina. But they are so loud! And they travel in such a large group. Fleur, Ebony, Marie, Lucinda, Penelope and Juliette- all of them very rarely separated. I come out here not only to write my letters but also to get a moments peace. Rumbled, now... I'm going to have to find a new hiding place.

Did I say hiding place? I only meant quiet retreat. I'm not hiding, am I? Who am I kidding? Of course I'm hiding! Not in a malicious way, I promise myself... Just in a Holy Merlin give me a minutes peace sort of way...

I've been trying not to let on how much I miss Hogwarts in my letters- unsuccessfully of course. But I am quite proud of how well I have managed in this letter. There is barely even a hint of resentment...

As both my aunt and Draco have been writing frequently, I have to admit that there are upsides to the transfer. And, true to what I told Angelina, very few people know about who my parents are. I told everyone they were in azkaban, of course. I saw little point in being dishonest.

But the fact of the matter is very few people grasp the full extent of my parents crimes, the kind of fear the very thought of them inspires, what it really means to be their daughter. As I have been accepted without question by the 'most popular group in school' (as one terrified girl informed me,) other people accept me too.

I have never been a believer in the word 'popularity'. But I have seen the influence my (I am reluctant to call them friends) roommates have over the school's population. Personally, I think it's because of their veela ancestry. Almost all the girls are an eighth veela or something...

"It is nearly time for dinner. Are you coming?"

"Sure. I'll need to stop off at the owlery first, though."

"Who are you writing to?" Asks Lucinda curiously.

Penelope giggles."A boyfriend?"

"What?" I ask blankly, as if I have never heard of the word before. Heat floods my cheeks. "No! Just a friend from the back in the UK."

Make up and shoes for everyday of the week is one thing. Boyfriends? I was 12... Why would I have a boyfriend? The very idea seemed mental...

Unease flickers in me, though. Lots of girls in my year, now I really thought about it, had had crushes. Some had had boyfriends...

I shook myself mentally. I wasn't just going to develop some crush for the sake of it to impress these girls. And I definitely wasn't going get myself a boyfriend just to prove a point.

Fleur nudges me on the shoulder, allowing the others to draw ahead.

"Don't mind Cindy. She's an awful flirt. I've never had a boyfriend, either."

This does take me by surprise. Fleur strikes me as the type... I know already from our visits to the beach that lots of boys in the local market town like her. 12 years old, I remind myself.

"I don't want to think about it yet." I confess. She grins.

"That's good. Me neither."

"Melody." I call to my owl, holding out my arm. She lands neatly, and holds out her leg expectantly.

"That's a pretty name." Remarks Penelope.

"Thanks." I reply. According to my aunt and uncle, it was a muggle name. I didn't know where I'd heard it, I just thought it sounded beautiful, and so named my owl accordingly. Angelina told me it meant music. If so, it couldn't be more apt. Melody was always hooting away quite happily, regardless of the hour or whether or not the other owls were interested in joining in...

"See you in a bit." I whispered in her ear as she took an owl drop out of my hand. "Say hi to Angelina for me. And Alicia too, if you see her. And the others. "

That night, as I lie in bed staring at the ceiling and listening as the other girls sleep, I think about how I have settled in at Beauxbatons.

The place will never truly feel like home. That much is clear... But I _have _found a sort of acceptance her, and forged a place for myself. There is a reliability and familiarity to the routine which Hogwarts (thanks to the swivelling staircases and crafty pieces of furniture) didn't really have. The food isn't quite as good as at Hogwarts, but perhaps I just need time to adapt to the French dishes, and the way most of the girls seem to so carefully count all the calories they consume. The palace is pretty to say the least, and I have places (such as the tree which I sat under today) where I can escape for a while. Almost everyone is friendly, likeable. The classes are interesting (although a lot more emphasis is placed on household spells, I am beginning to find. (At Hogwarts, we barely even covered the basics. If you wanted to know household spells, you'd probably have to go away and learn them yourselves) and I have learnt some truly amazing magic I don't think they covered at Hogwarts.

Even so, there are things that Hogwarts taught that Beauxbatons didn't, and I can't seem to get rid of the feeling that I don't really belong here. That I should be at Hogwarts. Part of me will always yearn to go backwards.

Even if it is better than I could have hoped, part of me will always feel miserable here...


	17. Attending Balls and Writing Letters

**Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The cheese names Fred and Adele use are actually a running joke between me and a friend. I love quirky, eccentric people! They're always so much fun to be around. **

**Oh, and to Guest (Pahahaha. Just me? I can laugh at anything, I know...) I'm sorry about the late reply to your review, if you're reading. There was this whole thing where the review wasn't coming up on my account for ages, but I got the email late at night, and managed to convince myself it was actually a dream. Anyhow, thank you very much for your review, and as to the plot, don't worry, I have something in mind. It may seem like it, but I'm not making it up as I go along! MUHAHAHAHA! *Cough***

**So, on with the story. I don't own Harry Potter! Tehehe!**

'Tis good to be mad~ my favourite frog on drugs, if you ever read this! 

Christmas seems to dawn especially fast that year. There is a party to commemorate the year drawing to a close, which seems to send all my roommates into an absolute frenzy.

As for me, I am left to woefully examine each of the silk dress robes my aunt bought me, and decide which one I will feel the least uncomfortable in...

Every single one of my roommates takes it upon herself to give me a different piece of advice, confusing me further, until on the evening of the party I am sat alone in the dorm trying to decide which one to put on.

All the others are in the bathroom, applying and reapplying makeup, curling and uncurling their hair, giggling and generally enjoying themselves, while I am left plotting the murder of whoevers genius idea balls even were in the first place...

I don't notice Fleur until she is right behind me. She puts her hand into the collection of robes and pulls out a silvery coloured dress in satin . The skirt if floor length, and falls like a waterfall. One sleeve is spaghetti strap, but the other is an elaborate pattern of leaves. I marvel at the fact that I hadn't noticed it before. It's simple but elegant, and the pattern across the top of the bodice and left shoulder makes it more so.

"Thanks." I tell her. She shrugs as if to say 'any time' and goes back to dressing her hair.

The party is overcrowded in the extremes. I've never liked crowds- it's a deep rooted fear from when I was younger, and my parents used to have huge death eater meetings, where the best entertainment always seemed to be torture and I was an easy target.

This party is bearable, however. There's the best collection of food I've seen since arriving at Beauxbatons, and the mass of different coloured dress robes does make a nice change from the usual light blue, which has become practically nauseating over the past couple of months...

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Asks Fleur, after the others have gone off the dance. She sits beside me on the steps as we watch the dancers.

"Err- hadn't really thought about it." I confess. "I'm meant to be going to a new years party with some friends. And probably some ministry ball with my aunt and uncle. What about you?"

She smiles. "I will be taking my little sister to Paris. She wishes to see the Eiffel tower light up on New Years."

"That sounds nice." I sigh, thinking about that for a moment. Part of me thinks that maybe I would have loved to have a little sister like Fleur's, before I realise any sister of mine would have to share the burden of my parentage. I'd never wish that on anyone.

"You're worried about your parents." She says. My gaze flickers to her face, heart racing for a moment, before her words register. I shouldn't be surprised, really. Fleur, I had long ago realised, wasn't quite as shallow as the others. She was a lot more perceptive, better at reading people, when her vision wasn't being clouded.

"Yeah." I say. "Sort of. I- I was thinking about having to visit azkaban. I didn't go in the summer, and my aunt usually takes me, I just- I really, really hate having to go." I finish lamely.

The way the dementors push me to collapse every time I get within a three mile radius of them- I find it humiliating, as well as painful... The panic, the feeling of being drowned in my own misery, of being unable to draw breath as my lungs begin to burst... The dementors of azkaban always had me traumatized for weeks after my visits.

"They are not very nice people?" She asks. "Even to their daughter?"

They're mass murdering lunatics who pushed a couple into insanity! Of course they're not very nice people. But I don't say that to Fleur. I keep my tone even and my face blank, as I have been taught to do my entire life...

"You could say that." I say with great effort. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry Adele. I didn't mean to cause offence."

I smiled as gently as I was able. "You didn't- I mean, I'm not offended. Honestly."

Uh-oh. I said honestly... roughly translated, that usually means 'run and hide whilst you still can...' Fleur, however, doesn't seem phased.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this." She says, putting an arm around my shoulder as we continue to watch the swirling mass of people. "If you need me, just write. I am sure my parents would be able to get me a portkey so I could come and see you."

"Thanks, Fleur. That's really, really kind of you."

She waves a hand airily. "It is no problem. You are my friend, are you not?"

With that, she kisses me on the cheek, bids me a merry christmas and runs off into the crowd. I try to keep track of her, but she is immediately swallowed by the huge mass of people.

It is only then that it strikes me that maybe she is. That maybe, sitting down on these steps and confiding a few of my secrets, a bit of my self, _makes _her my friend...

As I sit in the carriage heading home alone, later that evening, it suddenly strikes me that maybe I haven't had such a terrible time at Beauxbatons after all...

_Dear Fred, _

_Hey there stranger. I haven't heard from you in a while! I have the last laugh, though, because you and George's handwriting is slightly different, and if you decide to swap identities again, I will most certainly know. _

_Anyways, are you and George going to Alicia's for new years? She said that the Weasley clan might be coming out in full force, but that you still weren't sure yet. It'd be cool to meet your parents, and I've missed Charlie and Percy. Ah, Percy, though we are apart, my heart will forever beat only for you... If only he knew how much I loved him! Tell him for me, won't you? (imagine me raising my eyebrows suggestively and doing my mad-evil-scientisty laugh here, and I will have achieved the desired effect...) Honestly, the way his nostrils flare when he tells you off is so attractive! And those glasses..._

_HAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to crack a rib from laughing if I don't stop soon... _

_So, yeah. Any new adventures to tell me about? Close shaves with dragons or falling off of broomsticks or throwing of fireworks in Snape's class or food fights in the Great Hall or smuggling of fire breathing insects into the common room or assassinating Mrs Norris or poisoning Filch or poking Madam Pince in the eye with a dungbomb again? _

_Honestly, that was just about the funniest thing I think I've ever seen... Poor Alicia, though! She was scarred for weeks. Who knew librarians could throw so accurately? Or that piles of parchment would prove such good missiles? _

_In fact, if you are coming to Alicia's party, don't bother telling me. I want to hear all about the crazy stuff you and George have been getting up to in person. Tell the others I miss them, and that George better stop being so bloody well lazy and write, otherwise I'm going to have something to say about it when I next see him. And trust me when I say it won't be pretty! _

_Don't take this the wrong way, my chedder loving friend, but I've missed you these past couple of months._

_See you soon, _

_Adele_

The reply came pretty quickly.

_Dear Adele, _

_Pahahahahahaha! Ha! You kept that secret well. I am hurt that you did not tell me, at the very least. Really, Adele, I'm meant to be your best friend! _

_Never fear, my dear, I shall be having words with Percy, and I shall be certain to tell him how attractive you find his glasses. I quite agree about the flaring of his nostrils, by the way. How I wish I had gotten his good lucks! Sometimes, George and I can scarcely believe how lucky we are to be his brother! _

_Honestly, Adeline Selene Lestrange! Have you been at your Aunt's secret stash of firewhiskey again? Has your glass of Christmas eggnog gone to your head? I've never seen you joke so much on one piece of parchment in my life! You'd better hope that letter doesn't fall into the wrong hands... Your uncle's for example. (imagine me raising my eyebrows suggestively and doing my mad- evil-scientisty laugh here, and I will have achieved the desired effect...) _

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Seriously, would I do that to you? Alright, point taken. Again, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_George says that if you want him to write you should come over here and make him. (I edited that because some of the language he used wasn't acceptable. Not at all! He's currently being told off by our mother... She has quite a loud angry voice, don't know if we told you. There'll be reports of inexplicable earthquakes in our area if she doesn't lower her voice a bit.) _

_Missed you too, Wensleydale._

_Fred (and George. Sort of. He says hi!) _

_PS Mum has decided we will be coming to the party. See you there! _

_Dear Fred, _

_First of all: Rude! I'm not an alcoholic. I've never touched a drop of drink in my life, and I don't intend to start now. And also, I may not joke a mile a minute, but it's why you love me. SOMEONE has to be serious out of all you ridiculous clowns... That letter ever finds it's way into my uncle's hands, or my aunt's for that matter, and I will hunt you down and kill you. Very slowly and VERY PAINFULLY. Then I'll shove all your entrails up Percy's nostrils... Don't think I wouldn't. Well, it'd have to wait until my uncle has finished killing me, of course, but then... I hate your guts, Fred Weasly. Just saying! _

_And that's great news about the party! I can't wait to see you all! _

_Adele_

_PS Percy. Nostrils. Entrials. Just saying! _

_PPS Aaw! You are my favourite piece of camembert ever. It's a French cheese, in case your wondering, with a tough outside and gooey middle, its got this really strong taste but it's actually quite... _

_Okay, I'll stop. _


	18. A Party To Remember

**Author's note: A much shorter chapter than usual, but it was quite fun to write. I'll probably develop what's in this chapter a bit more in the next one. This is one of the stories I wrote about a year ago in my polka dot notebook, before I plucked up the courage to start publishing on this site. Thing about writing just for yourself is, you can pick bits to write and skip other bits out, since you have a plan in your head of what's going to happen, so it makes sense to you. This is a bit I skipped out, and as interesting as it was to write, I can't wait to get to Adele's later years. But I'm not going to rush it, either... **

**I don't own Harry Potter, in case you didn't already know... **

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it sure makes the rest of you lonely~ Charlie Brown

I brush out my hair with more care than I would usually do, and put on the grey dress Fleur pulled out for me for the Beaxbatons party, excitement mounting and making my stomach tighten in a nauseating sort of way...

With I wear the silver bracelet Alicia and Angelina bought me for Christmas, and my trashed black lace up boots… quite the fashion statement, but extremely comfortable. I like to have something familiar and practical- it makes me feel less awkward in my fancy, dressy get up.

"Adeline." My aunt pokes her head in the door. "We're going now."

"Oh. Okay." My aunt, uncle and Draco were attending a New Years party at the Notts, a tradition which needed to be upheld. It was going to be the first New Years we'd ever spent apart, and the first time I'd ever left my family's side, aside from when I went to school... It felt odd to be taking this step towards independence, especially with a night as big as New Years. I was starting to wish I'd started a little smaller, gone out on some shopping trips with my friends or something, before agreeing to come to a New Years party unaccompanied...

At first, my uncle had been adamant that I should not go to the Spinnet's, but my aunt had overruled him. Still feeling guilty, I guess. I was grateful to her, however, and had long ago decided to forgive her for sending me away. She really did have my best interests at heart, after all.

Hesitating a moment, I threw my arms around her neck. "I love you, aunt. Happy New Years."

For a minute, my aunt seemed completely taken aback… such an open show of affection was extremely rare, for any member of our family. Even me.

"Thank you, Adeline. I- I love you too." She pulls away, and brushes a curl out of my eyes. "You look lovely. Have a wonderful time at your party."

"I'll just go wish Draco and my uncle a happy New Years before you go, if that's alright."

"Of course." My aunt replied, her eyes widening.

"Draco!" I called, leaning over the banister so my hair swung in a curtain around me. He looked up, grinning, as I slid down on the banister like a slide to the bottom of the steps, then jumped off neatly at the end, hugged him close as I did so. "Happy New year."

"And you. Any resolutions?"

"Just the one." I grinned. "To make sure I don't make you feel alienated ever again."

"I like that resolution." He grinned.

"What about you? Any astounding New Years resolutions to change the world, squirt?"

"Of course not." He scoffed, as if the very notion were ridiculous. "I'm Draco Malfoy!"

I laughed in return. "Alright, Draco-my-head-is-too-big-to-fit-through-the-door-M alfoy, off you go. Enjoy your party."

"Thanks. You too."

I didn't think there was any doubt at all about that...

The music reached out to me from the minute I appeared (through Portkey) on the Spinnet's front lawn. I had never been to Alicia's house, and it made me stop on the driveway as I took in the house.

It was a small, cosy looking two story building, and all the lights were on, people silhouetted against the windows... There was a red door, and a rippled glass effect by the side, and the house itself was redbrick and normal looking, which of course pleased me infinitely.

I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

Walking up the drive, I felt suddenly apprehensive... What if no one wanted to see me? What if they'd all moved on, shared so many new adventures that they didn't want me around anymore? What if they were different to how I remembered? What if _I _was different, and they didn't like me anymore, either?

Mentally shaking myself, I pressed the doorbell. After all, I could stand there all evening thinking about the what ifs, or I could just go in and enjoy the party, and spend New Years with _my friends... _

Alicia answered. She was talking to someone over her shoulder, and didn't notice me for a moment. But when she did, she let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around my neck.

"Adele!" She cried. "Holy Hippogripths, it's good to see you! Oh my! How have you been? What have you been up to? What's France like? I love your dress, is it new? Is that the bracelet I bought you for Christmas? Do you like it? How's school?"

"Alright, Allie, let her breath!" A man appeared, chuckling. Tall, with dark hair and bright eyes, he could only be Alicia's father. "Hi. You must be Adele?"

"Yes." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you."

"Come on, come on." Alicia laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cold and into the hall. "Oh, wait until Ange sees you! Fred and George are here, too. Upstairs, I think, in my room. I have absolutely no idea where Lee has got too, but you can bet whatever he's up to, it's not good! See you dad." She called over her shoulder as she towed me up the stairs.

"Adele!" cried Angelina. She'd been in deep conversation with Fred and George up until that moment, but the minute she saw me she leapt off the bed and ran to hug me. "Goodness, it's good to see you!"

"And you." I replied, grinning at her.

Once I had filled them all in with my 'Beaxbatons adventures', Fred and George started talking about the pranks they had pulled. Even as I laughed, I cannot claim that I didn't feel ever so slightly jealous. They'd done all this without me- almost as if they had entirely moved on, as if I was some sort of distant memory, remembered occasionally with a fond sort of regret, but forgotten nevertheless.

"We've missed you so much." Alicia said, once they were done.

"Hogwarts just isn't Hogwarts without you." Angelina agreed, munching in a rather subdued way on a pretzel as she exchanged a sad look with Alicia.

"Seconded." Said Fred and George at the same time, just as Lee burst in the room, grinning from ear to ear and smoking slightly.

"You have to come and see this!" he yelled. Then, he saw me, and his smile got (if that was possible) even wider. "Adele! You came!"

"Course I came, you dolt." I laughed, though I was feeling significantly better by that point. "Now what's this scrape you've gotten into now?"

"Woah! You sound so much like my mother, it's actually creepy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell us, idiot."

Lee, as it turned out, had not just been on a mission to eat the Spinnet's out of house and home. According to Fred and George, they had challenged him to beat the prank they had pulled at Christmas (stealing Mrs Norris and dumping her in the forbidden forest...)

As it turned out, Lee had taken the challenge more seriously than it was meant... He had taken it upon himself to pull the prank of the year, which was funny, since it was nearly the end of the year anyways.

He had set fire to the bowl of chilli dip Mrs Spinnet had set out, and filmed her drunken uncle as he dipped a tortilla in the flaming bowl. According to everyone who had been on the scene at the time, the results had been hilarious, and had included her uncle becoming a human firework... Thankfully, Lee had had the foresight to use magical, non harmful fire, so her uncle hadn't actually felt even an ounce of pain.

Fred and George cracked identical evil grins. "Alright."

"You win."

"We now pronounce you-"

"King prankster-"

"Of this year."

I must have been grinning like a lunatic. George narrowed his eyes at me defensively. "What?" he demanded.

I shrugged and grinned a little wider. "I'd forgotten how much it annoyed me when you guys did that. I've missed it."

Angelina, Alicia and I went off to dance for a while. By the time we came back, havoc had been wrecked in the sitting room, and Lee was right. It was absolutely hilarious to watch.

Alicia sighed as her aunt continued to belch the alphabet, her mother shot fireworks from her fingertips, her grandfather did cartwheels across the living room floor, an anonomous guest ran past with one arm half transformed into that of a budgie and his nose an elephants trunk, and her dad danced on the food table screaming 'You're not the boss of me! No one tells me what to do!' There also appeared to be a bull under the coffee table, ravaging everything on site, including Alicia's grandmother's red shoes...

We quickly located the causes of the mystery. Fred, George and Lee were all doubled over in laughter, Lee wheezing as he tried to get out the words he needed. "You win!" He seemed to be repeating, over and over.

Alicia sighed, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Wonder what it'd be like to have some nice, normal friends for once."

"Boring." I said, regret evident in my tone. "Trust me on that one."

Was that pity I saw in their gaze?

"We do." Answered Angelina, grinning as she linked arms with me. "Come on. Let's go outside, before we miss the fireworks."


	19. An Eventful Azkaban Visit

**Author's note: Not sure if I like or hate this chapter. To be honest, I'm not even sure if it makes sense. I'll let you be the judge. Thank you so, so much for the lovely follows and favourites. And to the reviewers, I would like to say an especial thank you. You have made me so, so happy. I love you all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter... **

Shivers overtook me as I walked down the hall from my bedroom to the breakfast parlour that morning. I really didn't want to go- not in the slightest. In fact, I think I would have rather be forced to walk around eating Lee's chilli dip for the rest of my life, non stop with no toilet breaks, and that was putting it mildly.

I would rather do anything in the world but this. Rather go anywhere in the world but where I was being forced to go this morning...

I smiled weakly at my aunt and uncle. For once, my aunt's ridiculous rules about the kind of portions that were appropriate for me didn't bother me. I had no appetite, my stomach having been turned into molten lava some time mid yesterday afternoon, the lead like feeling of my jaw showing no sign of abating anytime soon.

Every part of me felt heavy with dread and all consuming fear. I hated it! I wanted to kick and shout and beg, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs until my voice gave way and stopped working. Even then, I doubted very highly that I would stop feeling afraid. That my limbs would stop shaking so violently, that my palms would stop sweating so profusely, that my heart would stop beating quite so rapidly.

What I wanted to do most of all, however, wasn't scream or shout or kick or bite. All I really wanted to do was lie down for a hundred years and sob. I felt desperation and hopelessness welling up inside of me, a headache building, the dementors chill already stealing over me...

It was more than they could expect me to bear. More than they could expect anyone to bear. Yet expect me to bear it, they would...

I had no doubt they would continue to have such great expectations of me for years to come, until I was old and grey and couldn't move a single step without the creaking of a hip. Maybe even then.

I had spent the entire evening yesterday vomiting into the bathroom which conjoined with my bedroom, and every part of my insides felt disgusting and acid like. The roof of my mouth was sandpaper, and my chest was a desert wasteland, everything dry and cracked and broken.

My forehead burned with such high fever, Dobby the house elf had been sent to tend me, but every time he placed a cold flannel on my forehead he would be forced to replace it mere seconds later.

I was _so _afraid.

I knew what I must look like, despite the fact that I had been careful to avoid _all _mirrors on my way to breakfast that morning. My skin would be paper white, my eyes blood shot and red, hair a tangled mess twisting and turning down my back. Sweat would form a sticky sheen all over me, making me look like some sort of glow in the dark representation of desperation.

I had seen it all before. This, after all, was not the first time I had visited Azkaban...

"You look awful." Draco informed me, once I had taken a seat (though shakily, nearly overbalancing and falling onto the flagstone floor several times) My aunt narrowed her eyes.

"Draco!" She exclaimed. "Your cousin is not feeling very well. Have some respect. Adeline, darling, would you like some pancakes? You can have hot chocolate on them if you want, as a special treat. I know how much you like it."

Pancakes? Hot chocolate? My aunt really must be worried if she was letting me have all that. In fact, from the look on her face, she was having to stop herself from asking what kind of flowers I wanted at my funeral...

My gag reflex was activated at just the thought of such a delicious treat. Groaning, I clamped a hand over my mouth. My uncle frowned at me. His gaze said 'throw up in my breakfast parlour, Adeline Selene Lestrange, and I'll give you real incentive to pick out the flowers for your funeral.' I forced the vomit down, though it burned my throat everywhere it touched, and seemed to make my stomach bubble like some kind of nuclear explosion waiting to happen...

Once I trusted myself to talk without throwing up (on the plus side, my stomach _had_ to be empty by now. Although, you would have thought I had got rid of everything long ago, but no... ) I addressed my aunt, despite the fact that my gaze was concentrated on a rather interesting burn in the oak wood table.

Love me or not, I couldn't look her in the eye after what she was doing to me. She was making me visit my murderous mother. Some caring garden.

She knew that every visit to Azkaban also had me close to visiting my deathbed, too, and yet she made me visit anyways. Whatever her motives, I couldn't forgive her that. Not now, maybe not ever.

There were no words to describe how I felt that morning. As if someone had taken every negative emotion you could possibly feel, intensified them so they were beyond bearable, then thrown them in me like I was another one of my mothers twisted science experiments. Which I was, from the moment I was born to the moment they carted her away.

If their aim was for me to lose my grip on sanity, like the poor auror's my parents had tortured, they had achieved their goal... I was so confused and distressed, I scarcely knew which end was up anymore.

"I'm alright, thank you aunt. I'm not hungry."

My stomach moaned, undermining my words. My aunt and uncle both narrowed their eyes, but thankfully neither felt the need to comment, for which (if nothing else) I was grateful for...

Please, I thought, if there is a single person out there who cares, _please _don't make me do this. If the world hasn't turned it's back on me, then please let me get out of this, _please..._

Of course, the world hadn't been very cooperative as of late. Or as of ever, really.

The walls of the prison looked as forbidding as ever. Gulping, I forced myself forward by concentrating carefully on each step. Left foot. There was my first dementor. Right foot. An infant was screaming in my ear. Left foot. Please don't pass out. Right foot. Please, please don't pass out!

My aunt nodded curtly to the dementor as she handed over the papers allowing for our visit, and we passed through the guards. Somehow, I managed not to pass out, though pure undiluted panic was filling my lungs, making it difficult to draw breath.

After a certain point, everything seemed surreal. The voices yelling in my head, screaming out for help... The feeling of a hammer pounding against my temple, the laboured breathing, the hopelessness. None of it belonged to me.

Some other girl, with some other set of problems, and some other nightmarish life.

We drew up, as tradition dictated, to my mother's cell first. And suddenly, I was watching something that no thousand lives could have prepared me for, even though I saw it every year. I was looking into the face of my nightmares, seeing my worst fears reflected back at me, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

"Hello, baby." Cooed my mother.

That was when something extremely remarkable happened...

Anger, red hot and completely unexpected, coursed through my veins. It boiled away all my fear, replaced every ounce of hopelessness, until it was the only thing I could feel. Teeth gritted, I tried to stop myself crying out.

I could scarcely tell if this was the better of the emotions to have, but if it wasn't, I was beyond caring.

"I am not your baby." I hissed. She just pouted, increasing my rage tenfold.

There was nothing I could _say _that would make her feel the weight of what she had done, nothing at all to make her a mother, or even make her a human.

_She_ wasn't my mother, this insane piece of rags curled up in the corner of an azkaban cell, laughing without mirth as if it was all she lived to do.

She was so much less than a human, so much less than an animal. What she was, I didn't know. Something unfeeling, something abominable, something _evil... _

Something that never, ever should have come to exist.

So I did the only thing I could. I allowed all the anger in the world, all the hate, every part of myself I had lost to her twisted being and her bitter hatred to flow through my veins. In truth, it kind of made me want to vomit all over again.

As if it had been my plan all along, I reached out and slapped her. Straight around the face, ignoring my aunt's gasp and the screaming of my palms.

She didn't even raise a fist to defend herself, and I noted with considerable satisfaction that my aunt wasn't doing a single thing to pull me back. I continued to punch and pummel and kick whatever part of the woman I could reach, as if I had been born for this moment and this moment alone.

Part of me thought that maybe I had been.

Tears sparked in my eyes, though from what, I did not know. Finally, I sat back on my heels, looking her unflinchingly in the eye.

"You do not love, and you do not feel. You've never experienced the waves of remorse hitting you one by one, or gotten goosebumps from excitement or nerves, or felt the beating of your heart in your ears. You've never laughed aloud with pure joy, or wept in complete and utter despair. You've never known what it is to love another being completely and unconditionally, never known the feeling of knowing there are people you love so much you'd never ever let them go. You've never felt completely overwhelmed by this wonderful life, by the innocence and the beauty and the purity of the world in which we live, and of the evil it contains too. You've never faced crossroads, and felt your stomach ache with the knowledge of everything you could possibly lose, yet couldn't stand to part with. You've never felt every emotion in the book tear you apart, piece by piece, and you've never felt complete or torn apart by the simplicity off the truth. And let me tell you, all of it feels a lot like pain, but such beautiful pain it leaves you feeling more whole than you ever thought possible. But it doesn't matter, because you've never known any of it. Only dark magic, which will destroy you all in the end. And even if you don't take note of any of my words, even if you are completely beyond redemption, it had to be said. You are the most pitiful creature this world has ever had the displeasure to hold."

Bellatrix Lestrange just laughed, as I had known she would. But for once, it truly didn't bother me... There was no way I was truly the product of the woman in front of me. She was my mother biologically, but I was nothing like her, and I vowed right there and then that I never, _ever _would be.

I had discovered a lot about myself in that visit to azkaban. The only way it could have been more eventful, or have had more of a positive outcome was if I had managed to find a way to sneak off and talk to Sirius.

For the moment, however, I couldn't let anything bring me down. Not my aunt's disapproving expression or those stupid dementors reducing me to a shivering wreck. I was riding high...

For once, the world had decided to punch me, and I had decided to punch back. Even if it was the most feeble punch in the world, for now, it was enough.

Life had never looked so beautiful.

Of all my new discoveries, this one should have surprised me least, but somehow I was completely astounded by the nature of the part of myself I had uncovered. I didn't hate Beauxbatons. Quite the opposite...

I was surprised to find I didn't feel at all reluctant to go back to Beauxxbatons after the holidays. Surprised to find that I had missed the giggling group of girls who I still referred to as my 'roommates' and not my 'friends'. Surprised to find I had missed the palace, the lessons, the beautiful grounds, and the nearby beach and village... But I had. I had missed all of it...

It was a whole host of things I would never in a million years thought I was even capable of missing. But after azkaban, even Malfoy Manor seemed like a home for a while...


	20. A Very Bad Midnight Wanderer

**Author's note: Holy Hippogripths! I've been planning this chapter for ages, but I didn't expect it to be quite so dark... I dunno. I'll let you be the judge. Maybe it isn't dark at all, just my imagination as I wrote it.**

**This might be absolutely awful, I've never attempted anything like this before, but... Meh. Life's about risks, right? **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

I believe in nothing. Not the end and not the start~ 30 Seconds to Mars (100 suns)

Sighing, I threw myself down onto the sheets, holding the most recent bundle of letters I had received from Hogwarts.

It was only a couple of hours, and I would be going home for the holidays. Or, rather, back to Malfoy Manor. Home, for me at the very least, was far away on the Scottish borders. I was banned from going back there, but it was where my heart belonged, and until I was returned I would be torn in half...

It sounded so fairytale like, so dramatic, I snorted into my pillow.

I had agreed to visit Fleur and her family for a couple of days in the holidays- not just out of obligation, but because I _wanted _to. I would return to school when September came, as it inevitably would...

So why did I feel as if this was the last time I would see Beauxbatons? As if I was saying goodbye to yet another home?

Juliette poked her head into the room and snorted. "Come, Adeline. We must go, before you are left with only the servants for company all summer!"

That sounded appealing, but I didn't tell Juliette that. She had a loving, doting family (a large part of which was veela, according to her frequent boasts). She would never understand. No one in this dorm ever would.

Heaving myself off the bed, I kept my thoughts tuned in a positive direction. I would be going to visit Fleur in a couple of weeks, at her home. The Weasleys had invited me to stay one week, and I would be staying with Alicia and Angelina for a couple of weeks, at the Johnson's. Compared to last summer, this break sounded like heaven...

I was not alone, and I never would be.

The driveway seemed longer than usual as I drew up in the Malfoy's horse drawn carriage, the lawns more sweeping, the peacocks more magnificent. Peacocks... All show and no substance. Looked very flashy, but hid darker, more sinister natures with in.

Somehow, I wasn't talking about peacocks anymore. The idea scared me, and I focused on my aunt and cousin, stood on the lawn as they waited to greet me.

"Adeline!" Cries Draco, as soon as I stepped out of the carriage. He seems to collect himself as he gets nearer, and stops himself from flinging his arms around my neck, remembering the stiff pureblood 'gentleman' he supposedly is. I supressed another snort. "How lovely to see you cousin."

I laughed, and kissed him, mussing up his hair. "Good to see you too, Drackie. Aunt!"

"Adeline." My aunt smiled, and for once it reached her eyes. She was honestly glad to see me. "You look well, sweet heart. Have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?"

I frowned. My aunt did seem a bit smaller than she had at easter, but that might just be sycological.

"Dobby will take your bags." She said, nodding the elf forwards with casual cruelty. Affording the elf a small smile, I felt anger begin to simmer in my veins, but now didn't seem like quite the right time to start an argument with my aunt about elf rights...

"So, I trust you have had a good term?" She asked, taking my arm as we walked into the hallway. Draco tried his best to appear bored, but I could tell he was hanging onto every word as I described my adventures...

I woke up suddenly in the dead of night. Everything was still and peaceful, but I felt uneasy, my stomach tight with anticipation. Something truly dreadful was about to happen.

Running a hand through my pillow styled hair, I peered into the darkness, trying to make out anything out of the ordinary. But all I could make out was my furniture silhouetted against the darkness, the only sounds my own sped up breathing, the only feeling the silky goose down sheets.

I flicked on my bedside lamp, but the room looked the same as ever, down to my bare feet dangling over the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes as my stomach rumbled, and grinned to myself. Now I was awake (not to mention hungry) now might be the time for some food pillaging to make Fred and George proud...

My bare feet made barely a sound against the thick, shaggy carpets. The shadows cast strange patterns on my pale skin, almost luminous in the darkness, but I wasn't unduly alarmed. The moonlight reassured me, almost like some long lost friend, reminding me of someone precious I had lost.

Even so, my heart beat out a steady rhythm in my mouth, each beat marking the passing of another second as I travelled through the halls, my presence undetected...

Curse the stupid thought! Now I'd jinxed it! A bright light shone bright up ahead, it's glare making me blink as I had re adjusted to the darkness, my heart beating fasted once more.

I was about to make a hasty retreat when I heard hushed voices. One belonged to my uncle, but the other was a man I did not recognise. What was going on? What man would visit so late?

I tiptoed forward, a reckless daring stealing over me, making me feel braver than I ever would be ordinarily. I had been taught from an early age that a purebloods business was something nobody should mess with, so long as they knew what was good for them...

It was only a seconds warning, but that was all I needed. The voices got closer, and without thinking, I yanked the carpeted trapdoor open and slipped inside, my toes curling in protest as they came into contact with the cold of the flagstone. Peeking through a miniscule gap in the openings, I listened intently to their conversation.

"Much help will it be, Goyle! The man is dead, it is done! Hide his body, by all means, pretend it never happened. If the ministry come looking, which I doubt they will, deny all knowledge. That infernal Arthur Weasley- But there is no way it can be traced back-"

Their voices travelled out of range. In my sleep befuddled state, it took a while for my brain to register what I had heard, but when I did, I fell right down the flagstone stairway.

Groaning, I propped myself back up. If I had believed it was dark up there, then I was in for a shock... This cellar, which Draco and I had played hide and seek in when we were younger, defined darkness.

I felt like screaming, or sobbing, or possibly both. I was so terrified I could scarcely move... Perhaps I was going into shock. I could be dying, or hallucinating, or dreaming. Perhaps I would wake up in my bed and this would never have happened, perhaps even now I was warm and safe, forming a cocoon in my duvets upstairs...

But I knew this wasn't a dream.

My Uncle had killed a man, or at least knew about a murder... He had been discusing hiding a body with his friend Goyle, as calmly as if the next days weather.

My hand was placed in something sticky, wet and gloopy and almost warm. I tried to make out the shape in the darkness, even as horrifying ideas of what it might be reformed in my mind. Repulsed, I bit back a scream.

Struggling to my feet, I stumbled backwards, knocking several glasses flying in my haste. My hands flew upwards, ready to clap down on my mouth, but I was not fast enough. Hands were clamped down on my mouth, hard, stifling my scream, but they were not my own...

Even as my teeth bit down on the warm flesh which restrained me, I was just there thinking, that's it... I'm going to die.

The light flickered into use, the oil lamp buzzing slightly, and I stopped, if only out of pure shock.

My Aunt Narcissa was as pale as a Nearly Headless Nick. Her eyes were wide, beseeching me to stay silent. For once in my life, I obeyed.

"What- You!" I stammered, suddenly regaining my voice. I kicked away from her, scrambling backwards as I attempted to put as much space between her and me as was humanly possible in this confined space. "You monster! You were in on this! You helped them hide a body!"

Her eyes gave nothing away. "You- you- I thought you loved me." I said, my voice so hollow even I couldn't bear to hear it.

"Adeline." Begged my aunt, getting her voice back as quickly as I had mine. "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand alright. Are you going to kill me, then, just for being here? Only I'd like to know. Prepare myself and everything."

"Adeline, no! How could you suggest such a thing! Be reasonable!"

"Be reasonable? Aunt, my uncle murdered someone, and you expect me to be reasonable? You'd kill that man, yet you would not kill me? You disgust me. You absolutely disgust me."

The look on my face must have been pretty good, because my aunt looked away, as if she could not bear to watch. "Adeline, you must understand. These things go on behind closed doors, and yes, there was a murder, but it was with good cause. There is so much at stake- so much you do not understand. If you tell anyone about what you heard, you will bring this entire family down, yourself with it."

"Maybe that's what I want. You, my uncle... You don't deserve to live this life! Scratch that, you don't deserve to live at all! The truth... If I am the cost of the truth, then so be it."

"Adeline! Please, think of Draco-"

That stopped me. I had been halfway to the stairs. "Draco. I know-" She was sobbing now, her words punctuated with each heave of her chest. "He. Deserves. Better. You. Both. Do. But-" She wiped her eyes on her nightgown sleeve. "But we're all he has. All you have."

I shook my head, and carried on to the stairs, repulsed by her and her feeble excuses.

"Wait!" Cried my aunt. I was at the stairs by now. "I- If you go out there, they'll modify your memory. Something that powerful- it could destroy you, destroy your memories. Adeline, please! If you won't do this for me, for Draco, this family- Please, do it for yourself."

I halted, considering.

"Every silence has it's price." My aunt paused. "Adeline, if you go out there, they will take away every memory you have. But, if you stay, make an unbreakable vow-" She pauses, and I can almost hear her heart racing right along with mine. "Adeline, if you make the unbreakable vow, if you swear never to so much think on this night again, then... Then I will allow you to go back to Hogwarts."


	21. A Not So Fond Farewell

**Author's note: As Ron would say; Bloody hell. I'm not sure I like the direction this story is headed... Please don't hate me. Please. ****I'm not sure whether or not to modify her memory. Thoughts? **

**The story will be returned to my usual sort of plotlines shortly. I don't know where this more sinister sort of writing spree has come from. It's so different to what I usually write. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, and after this chapter, it's probably a good job. **

**Oh, and thank you so so much for the reviews. It's difficult to convey this over a laptop screen and a story, but I am currently smiling like a lunatic... It's a good job you can't see me. I'd probably terrify you right now. **

When things go wrong, don't go with them~ Elvis Presley

I halted, my head hanging as shame, sickening shame so repulsive it made me want to vomit, rippled through me.

I assessed the facts. It was most likely my aunt was telling the truth… if I went out there, my Uncle would put a memory charm on me, with the possible side effect of me losing the little sanity I had left. Draco, no matter what spin I put on it, would lose his parents should I miraculously escape my uncles wrath and successfully betray them. I would lose the one true parent I had left to Azkaban, unless my aunt was clever enough to talk her way out, which was feasible... But even so, she'd never so much as smile at me again. I'd lose her, either way.

And I could return to Hogwarts...

There was so much wrong with that thought I had to grab the railing to steady myself. Would I really sacrifice a mans life for a family that didn't always care about me, a bunch of memories that were sometimes so painful and intense I was terrified whilst sat in my own bed and the chance to go to my school of choice?

The answer scared me too much to think about.

I thought about the reverse side of it. Was I really willing to betray my family for a man who I didn't really know?

I didn't want to think about that, either.

Flinching, I closed my eyes and prayed for the answer.

The answer, it seemed, was that I never should have got out of bed in the first place. Great.

Somebody hand me the time machine?

Then again, a voice which, for some reason, spoke with like my mother (not incredibly reassuring) seemed to whisper in my ear. "The man is dead. Nothing you do from here will bring him back" it whispered, laughter escaping to the night...

I couldn't! His family, loved ones, anyone who cared about him. I knew nothing about him, about his life, but it was in my power to at least put his memory to rest. Punish the people responsible for his murder.

Would that even be enough?

Everything I wanted was within my grasp. I could go back to Hogwarts! I could see my friends again on an daily basis, walk the castle grounds, have civilized conversations which didn't involve makeup and fashion and boys and whatever the hell else...

I knew I was making a bad decision. The worst decision possible, in fact. But even as my conscience screamed out, I turned around and took a halting step forward.

Even as I joined hands with my aunt, ready for the familiar sensation of the unbreakable vow, every nerve in my body screamed at myself to stop. After my recent revelation, my hands crawled as they came into contact with hers, and I had to physically stop myself from pulling away.

As soon as the bond was formed, I yanked my hands away from hers, clasping them behind my back as I turned to flee.

"Adeline!" My aunt begged, starting forward with her arms outstretched. "Adeline, please! Please, I'm still your aunt. I'm still me!"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but whoever it is, it's not the person I thought." I whispered, disgust dripping from my tone. My aunt made a strangled sobbing noise, like a wounded animal, and in any other circumstance my heart would have melted right out of my chest.

"Please." She repeated, sobbing in earnest now. The voices overhead had stopped, but I didn't dare proceed, for fear of being caught by my uncle.

I looked my aunt in the eye, and I could feel the anger and the darkness and the insecurity coming off myself in rolls. Apparently my aunt could, too, because she flinched as if I had slapped her around the face.

My Aunt sobbed and sobbed, her eyes beseeching me in the darkness, begging me to understand. "Adeline, please. We didn't, you have to understand. He discovered- awful secret- he was- He was a threat to everything."

"So you annihilated the threat." I said. "It never occurred to you to just modify his memory?"

"Did. Before." My aunt was having trouble with her speech, sobs breaking in between each word. I tried not to look at her eyes. They were blue whirlpools of pain, and whatever she had done, those eyes belonged to the woman who had raised me and loved me for myself when no one else would. In a time where Sirius Black was not around, and my mother was evil, and I was just a terrified little girl. "Didn't. Work. Confronted. Threatened- was going to, kill you and Draco, couldn't let him."

I backed away still further. "I don't care! There isn't an excuse. You did terrible things, so you tried to make it better, by murdering a man? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the worst possible crime anyone could commit?"

"Not better." My aunt hiccupped. "I just- I let them, Adeline. In your time as a Black, you will face some difficult choices. Yes, what I did was unacceptable, but I did it in order to protect all I loved. I did it for you, and for Draco. I did it for my _family. _Please!"

"You're a monster." I whispered, backing away from her. She mad no attempt to pursue me, just hugging herself in the semi darkness of the cellar, sobbing in earnest. "You're cold and calculating and evil. I thought you loved me. Then I find out I'm nothing more than an empty word, whispered into the darkness as you try to assuage your conscience. You talk about love, about family, as if it's something real. As if it exists for you. But this isn't love, this mess! This isn't family, the four people in this house! You're trying to excuse the inexcusable. You disgust me."

"Adeline!" Cried my aunt, sobbing so heartily, her knees hitting the flagstone floor with a resounding crack. She reached her hands out to me, as if a dying woman begging to be saved, or a dehydrated child begging for water. "Adeline, please!"

"You're no better than the rest." I whispered, my tone venemous now. I didn't know where the instinct came from, but I wanted to kick and bite and hit and scream, just like when I stood before my mother in the azkaban cell. But different. I was cold and calculating and in control of myself, just like my aunt. And I wanted to inflict hurt on her, just as she had inflicted hurt on me. I ran away, up the stairs. As I reached the trapdoor, I turned back, my eyes blazing.

"You're wrong about me. I'm not a Black, but that's not the tragedy you make it out to be. Because I will never, ever make the choices you have made. And I will never ever be the woman you have become. That's my choice. My big decision. The best decision I will ever make."

With that, I fled down the newly deserted corridor. No one pursued me. Sometimes, shadows were just shadows, and sobs into the night were just heartbroken aunts reaching out to you, but whom you had no choice but to push away.

I reached my bed and pulled the covers so high over my head I formed a sort of igloo. My heart continued to beat in my ears, and I felt completely wide awake despite the lateness of the hour, horror pulsing through my very veins...

After a while, I couldn't work out if I was more angry at my uncle and my aunt for the terrible crime they had committed or myself for the equally terrible decision I had made. All I knew was that I had picked the wrong path, and that now there was no going back. I felt sick.

I was bound to it.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke, it was midday. Groaning groggily, I tried to make out what was happening through a fog of thoughts.

When I did, I shot out of bed so fast you would've thought I'd been electrocuted. Running to the bathroom, I immediately threw up, my head spinning...

That couldn't have been real.

Only one thing was clear, one thought that kept recurring. I couldn't stay here.

Wrenching down my bag from the top of the wardrobe, I began stuffing things in at random- not really paying attention to anything as my eyes blurred over with tears.

I ran down the stairs with the bag on my back, hoping to avoid anyone. Unfortunately, all my hopes had come to nothing, recently.

My aunt and uncle were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. My headache mounted, eyes now so blurred I could barely see.

"Going somewhere?" My uncle said. He raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot, a smirk in place.

For a moment, I imagined being in his place. He had just discussed the murder of a man last night, the _disposal _of a body, and yet he just stood there... As if this was a regular day. As if nothing at all had happened. The very thought that he could be so calm whilst my entire world was falling apart made me want to scream the truth in his face, wipe the smirk off his face, but of course I couldn't.

"The Weasleys." I snarled. It was just off at the top of my head, but it was as if I had been planning it all along. It felt like the right decision. "Got a problem with that?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! And how very dare you mention that name under this roof? You are not going anywhere with those blood traitors, mark my words. The nerve of you, you insolent child. You are a Black and a Lestrange, and yet you seem to know the weight of neither name. I can promise you are headed down a bad path, a very bad path indeed. And we all know where it ends."

"Fine then!" I snapped back. I was having a hard time stopping myself hitting him. "Disown me. See if I care. I've had enough! I want out! I've seen enough of this pathetic excuse for a family. I can't stand it a second longer. I'm leaving!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes, I am. You were all keen to disown me a minute ago. What happens when that threat wears off, when it's not an issue for me anymore? What power will you hold over me? When your threat holds no weight, when your voice no longer rings with the authority it once did? You'll be forced to act. You'll just get rid of me. It's what you do with all your problems, isn't it? Bury them 6 ft under, never ever to be seen again."

"Adeline Lestrange, you are making a huge mistake! If I have to lock you in the dungeons myself, then I swear to Merlin, I will-"

"Lucius. Let her go." My aunt's voice was barely raised above a whisper, nearly lost to the air surrounding us, but it was enough to silence Lucius Malfoy and enough to stop me. The pain in her eyes, in her tone... It would have been enough to silence anyone.

"Narcissa, what-" My uncle began. I cut across him.

"Oh, so now you decide to help me, do you? You two faced, monstrous-"

Before I even knew what was happening, I felt the sickening impact of a fist across my face, and blinding pain raced down the left side of my face. My uncle stood before me, his fist raised, face contorted in complete and utter rage. I staggered, clutching my jaw.

"Get out of my sight. Now. And if I ever hear you insult your aunt ever again, you'll have more than a fist across your pretty little face, do I make myself clear?"

For those of you who don't know: a fist hurts more than the surface. As I fled down the drive, heartfelt sobs wracking my chest, my very soul felt as if it were on fire. One word repeated over and over in my head.

_Why?_


	22. Yet Another Goodbye

**Author's note: I'm not sure about this chapter, but... Yeah. Read it and tell me what you think. I've been planning for this part of the story in my head for ages, but I'm not sure what I think now I've actually written it. I suppose I had a too distinct plan of what it was going to sound like... **

**Did anyone recognise my description of Ada's grey dress in the other chapter? *Hint hint, nudge nudge!***

**Yeah. Don't own Harry Potter, if there's anyone out there still in doubt. Adeline Lestrange, on the other hand, is all mine! **

Family life itself, that safest, most traditional, most approved of female choice, it not a sanctuary. It is a really very dangerous place~ Margret Drabble 

I run down the drive, hair streaming around me, creating a dark sort of halo. Stopping only when I reach the grounds boundaries, I sit down by a lamppost, sit down and weep.

That's when, of all the luck, it begins to rain. The sky is dark, horizon shrouded by grey-black clouds, and the water streaming down my skin is cold. I close my eyes and try to pretend I am somewhere- anywhere- else. I try to pretend I didn't hear my uncle and his friend plotting to hide a body, pretend I didn't just come close to getting disowned, pretend there isn't a throbbing bruise beginning to form where my uncle struck me.

But I couldn't.

I was going back to Hogwarts! I should have been thrilled. But somehow, under the circumstances, it didn't seem like such a victory.

Sat there in the rain, my eyes tight closed against the world, a voice came. Cutting through the sounds of the rain and my sobbing, my aunt yelled.

"Obliviate!"

* * *

When I awake, I am cold and wet. There is the sound of a crackling fire, which confuses me, as the last thing I remember is that it's the summer holidays. But I'm shivering like I've just walked out of a freezer, which I suppose explains it. There are hushed voices, and I realize I am moving.

"Set her down on the bed, Lucius. Carefully." My aunts voice is gentle, carefully controlled, but I can hear the terror there. What has happened?

"Aunt?" I manage through gritted teeth, though it comes out as more of a moan.

"Adeline!" She cries, sitting down beside me and reaching out gentle fingers to brush hair out of my face.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered, looking at my aunt in horror, my mind curiously blank. "Aunt, I can't remember! I can't remember anything!"

"Hush. Everything's fine. You fought with your uncle, my darling, and decided to go for a little walk in the rain. I think you must have caught a cold. When you came back, you fell down the stairs, hitting you head and the side of your face. As to the memory loss, I'm no healer, but perhaps they shall come back in time."

I cannot explain the look on her face- she's staring at me so intently, you would have thought she'd been told I was on my deathbed. "Adeline-" She ventures, her voice soft and her head bowed as she examines her hands. "Your Uncle and I have been talking, and... If you are _really _desperately miserable at Beauxbatons, if you truly believe that Hogwarts is the right place for you... Well, you may attend with Draco in September."

For a moment, I hardly dare to hope, and am convinced it is a dream. Suddenly, I sit bolt upright, and fling my arms around my aunts neck. "Thank you, Aunt! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are very welcome, my darling. Even the best of us are wrong from time to time, and, well, perhaps it is time I admitted to my failures." I suddenly notice that though she smiles, a dreadful sort of pain and grief lingers in her eyes as she searches my face. "Now, why don't you get some sleep? You're going to the Delacours tomorrow, after all."

As I roll over, something she said lodges in my brain, and I realise that though I have achieved everything I have wanted most dearly over the last year, it comes at a price.

I will have to say goodbye to Beauxbatons, and to Fleur... My friend. And the palace that, despite my reservations and annoyances, had become a _sort of _home.

Now, I couldn't say goodbye to either place without causing myself more pain... But Howarts didn't just feel like my home. It wasn't a 'sort of' home. Hogwarts _was _my home. It resonated to the very core of my being, I could sense it in my very bones... It was where I was _meant _to be. Everything else that came would have to do just that. Come.

Slowly, I felt myself drift, leaving my body behind me and allowing my mind to dream...

_There is a woman sobbing. Slowly, I venture forward, knowing that everything is fine for me. This is a dream. You can't be harmed in a dream, right?_

_The woman sobbing so brokenheartedly, it turned out, was my aunt. She does not appear to see dream-me, but I want so desperately to offer her some kind of comfort. Despite knowing that none of it is real, that this is not really my aunt, no part of me can bear to watch the woman I love so dearly sobbing so brokenly. Almost as if everything which made her human was gone, and nothing but emptiness remained._

_"Aunt?" I whisper. She turns, but does not see me, and the insane look in her eye makes me uneasy- not at all keen to try and capture her attention again._

_"I have failed you, I have failed you, I have failed you." She chants, over and over and over. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the words change and she looks directly at me... Even though I am still convinced she is not really seeing me. "Adeline, I have failed you. Adeline, I am sorry. I did something, something terrible. Adeline, I have failed you. Adeline, forgive me."_

_I back up slowly. My certainty that this is a dream has faded... How am I to know what is real and what is not? If awake or asleep is the most accurate representation of reality? Perhaps this is all happening in the real world._

_Just as the sense of deja vu and hopelessness threatens to overwhelm me, the woman disappears in a wisp of smoke._

_And out of the darkness, a thin hand grabs my arm. I spin around to see my aunt has somehow reappeared in the shadows._

_"Remember, Adeline. Remember. You must remember!"_

_"Remember what?" I cry out. But she was already gone._

Telling Fleur I wasn't going to be coming back to Beauxbatons was harder than I would have ever imagined it to be.

"But you have to come back! We were going to try and read the entire library, remember?"

Sadness wells up inside of me, not because of the thought of not being able to read the entire library at Beauxbatons (which, admittedly, would've been cool) but because this is so similar to the scene as I said goodbye to my friends at Hogwarts last year it is unreal.

Eventually, Fleur seems to resign herself to the inevitable. "Alright. Just don't forget me, okay? I want a letter every week at the very least, like your friends from 'Ogwarts."

"I promise."

Tears are sparking in Fleurs eyes, and I can't stand it. "Hey!" I laugh, pulling her into a hug. "This means we'll have a whole lot more to catch up with over Christmas! Your turn to come to us, okay? What, you thought you'd gotten rid of me?"

"What a pity." Fleur laughs, returning my hug.

"I have something for you." I say, reaching for my bag.

"You didn't need to!"

"I know." I say, pulling the package onto my knee. "But I wanted to. Go on, open it!"

Fleur gives me a baleful look from under her lashes, and pulls at the strings. The tissue paper falls off, and the watery grey silk falls into her lap. The dress I wore to the ball at Christmas. She gasps.

"Something to remember me by." I tell her. "I know it's been worn before, but it suits you more than it does me, and besides, I don't really think I'll wear it anymore. They're not huge on balls at Hogwarts like they are here."

"I cannot take this!" Fleur protested, holding the dress in her lap with a look of wonderment. "It is too special-"

"It's only a dress. And, honestly, you'd be doing me a favour. I have too many, and I'm not going to wear any of them now. It's too pretty to just sit in my wardrobe and gather dust."

Fleur hesitates, staring at the dress. Hastily, she jumps up off the bed and races to her white dresser, at the end of the room. Holding the dress in front of herself, she twirls. With her hair swept into a bun and pearls around her neck, she looks elegant and sophisticated...  
Much older and prettier than any 13 year old has any right to be.

"If I am to take this, then you must accept a gift from me." Fleur says suddenly. I look at her in surprise.

Her hand hovers over her jewellery box, and she scoops up a pile of necklaces, weighing them in her hand. Finally, she picks out a silver bracelet studded with sparkling gems, and hands it to me.

"Here. I never wore it, and it is more suited to your wrist shape than mine."

"What? Fleur, I can't accept this!"

"If I can accept the dress." Fleur says firmly, laughter in her eyes. "You can accept the bracelet. It is a pact, a promise to write to each other as often as we can."


	23. Pancakes, Trousers and Other Rebellions

**Author's note: You're probably getting sick of hearing this, but thank you so much for all the reviews! I've just been so, so, so happy, all day, even though I had a chemistry test and everyone was looking at me because I was grinning like a lunatic... SO HAPPY! **

**Do you guys like my amazing photography? I am vastly talented, no? Don't answer that. Looking at it now, I realise it just looks like a load of random photos stuck in a collage, but I had thought through each choice. The poisoned mushroom and berries were _meant_ to represent Adele's family, the wellies in the puddle learning to dance in the rain and making the best of life (took ages to get that shot, by the way. I remember the day I took it, ages ago. I had to press the shutter button just before I jumped. Really hard to get the timing right. Anyways, I'm boring you!) and the Daffodils spring and hope and stuff. They might not be quite right, but I'm proud. I got to reuse some of my Media/YPAA coursework, too, which made me happy. I have way too many photos, anyways. Thousands (no exaggeration, there, either. 3959 to be exact.) that I've never used. It's good to put them to some use. **

**Anyways, I've blathered on for ages. On with the story! I own nothing but Adele, which is good, because I'm becoming quite proud of her. **

Rejection is a chance for selection~ Bernard Branson. 

Dear_ Adele, _

_You're coming back to Hogwarts? No. Freaking. Way! I can't even... I love you so much! You are my favourite person ever, in the history of the world, throughout the known universe. I can't wait to see you!_

_Also, bring your umbrella. I think Fred and George are planning a prank involving Peeves and Moaning Myrtle to celebrate your return. _

_Yeah, that was my exact reaction. _

_Au revior for now, my dear. See you on platform 9 3/4! Don't you dare show up late! _

_Angelina._

* * *

_Dear Adele, _

_Merlin's y-fronts! I realise you can't see me right now, but I fell off my bed whilst reading your letter, and now reside on my bedroom floor. My parents are wetting themselves laughing at how stupid I am, and it is entirely your fault, you dolt!_

_I am going to sound like such a stuck up spof right now, but I'm rather excited to go back to school now that you are going, and can't wait to see you all on the first of September. We are going to have so much fun this year! _

_Also, not sure if Angelina mentioned, but apparently Fred and George are planning some sort of huge prank, which may or may not involve Moaning Myrtle and a rather lot of toilet water. I'm bringing wellies, just in case! _

_I think Lee's a bit scared they're going to exact revenge on him for almost beating them at the title of 'Prankster of the Year'. *Cue rolling of eyes* Boys! I am glad I have someone to roll eyes with this year, Adeline darling. It was quite boring being the only one._

_See you in three days time. HOW EXCITING IS THAT? _

_Alicia._

* * *

_My favourite piece of babybell,_

_Yeah, I kind of ran out of cheese names... Had to get inventive. I quite like it, to be honest. I'm proud. So proud, in fact, that henceforth you shall forever be known as babybell! When people see you coming in the corridors, they shall exclaim: "Here comes babybell, and her vivacious, charming, funny friend Frederick Weasley!" _

_Except I really hope no one EVER calls me Frederick. Ever. That would really, really freak me out. _

_Anyways, I am writing to tell you that I am wounded. You told Angelina and Alicia that you were coming back to Hogwarts before it even entered your brain to tell us, Fred and George, your best friends! You needn't speak to me tomorrow. I shall not deign to reply, so insulted I feel. _

_Except I will, because George and I are very happy you're coming back. Just passing on the message! _

_Your cheese loving friend, _

_Fred_

* * *

_BABYBELL!_

_Hahaha! Yeah, news travels fast around here. Especially when you're reading over your twins shoulder... _

_So you know, I did not tell Frederick to write that last bit about us both being happy that you're coming back to Hogwarts. He wrote it all on his own... And now he's blushing. Not that I'm not happy you're coming back, of course. I am. Really, really, really happy, as it happens. I just like teasing Fred, and telling porky pies. _

_I did tell Fred to write the bit about being offended. Neither of us are ever going to talk to you again. Ever. _

_It was a shame you couldn't come and stay with us, too. My mum was quite looking forward to meeting you. Ah, well. There's always next summer. We'll stage a huge rescue mission. Can't you just imagine George and I coming in riding rampaging hippogriths we'd stolen from Hogwarts? That would be so much fun. Except that you wouldn't dare come within a 8 mile radius of us after what happened last time... _

_See you tomorrow. _

_George. _

_PS. Any allegations levelled against us at all involving flooded moaning Myrtle's bathroom are TOTALLY unfounded and COMPLETELY false. Can you imagine us doing something like that to the student population, and to poor, innocent Filch, who works so hard for every knut he earns? Of course you cannot! Should any events of that nature occur, you may rest assured we had no hand in them WHATSOEVER! So, yeah. No need to bring umbrellas, wellingtons or waterproof cauldrons. _

_PPS. Maybe do bring the latter. We're going to have so much fun in Snape's classes this year!_

* * *

_Adele, _

_Nice to hear from you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. _

_Nothing like a nice short letter, hey? Don't raise your eyebrows at me like that! I'm a busy man, I have important stuff to do. Such as putting my new pet spider in a box so I can bring him to Hogwarts. He's huge, wait and see!_

_So, nice talking to you. See you tomorrow! _

_Lee_

Draco was afraid. It didn't take a genius to tell. There were three main clues which _always _gave him away: he was acting more arrogant than usual, he was acting more superior than usual, and generally he was being the world's biggest git.

I had more important issues for the moment, however.

"What are you wearing?" My aunt gasped, her tone so horrified and overdone I had to suppress a smile.

For most teenage girls, that statement would mean something along the lines of 'your skirt is about as far from your knee as the devil is from heaven. Sweet baby Merlin, go and change into something more appropriate.'

Not me, though. In this family, short skirts were practically encouraged, some of the time... So long as the right sort of people were looking, and it was the right sort of environment. No, my aunt's statement was more likely to allude the fact that I had overstepped every boundary in the book, or at least so far as the pureblooded-young-lady-dress-code-thing-ma-bobey was concerned...

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, drumroll please. I had gone one better than that. I, Adeline Selene Lestrange, had gone so far past the borderline of decency, strayed so far into the world of the controversial that I was wearing trousers!

Yes, I know. Trousers. How absolutely shocking!

Perhaps I was overdoing it on the sarcasm. I threw myself into the chair next to Draco and started smothering my pancake in hot chocolate, ignoring the look on my aunts face that suggested she was ready to do a little bit of ladylike fainting.

"I believe they're called jeans." I said, finishing off my pancake by sprinkling on some extra sugar and butter. Ooh, Rebel!

Perhaps I just felt like stretching the boundaries as far as I possibly could today. I would, after all, not get another chance until Christmas. It was a good job my uncle wasn't here, otherwise I wouldn't be leaving the house at all...

My aunt watched me as I rolled up my pancakes and shoved a bit in my mouth with my fingers, sauce dripping out onto my hand.

"Oops!" I laughed lightly, dropping it down onto the plate. It made a rather satisfying thud sound as it hit the place, and spilled hot chocolate, melted butter and sugar across the blue china. I had to admit, I was really rather enjoying myself.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth, making quite a show of licking off all the sticky chocolate residue that had covered my hands. My aunt looked ready to be sick. "Silly me. Would you like some pancakes, aunt? They're quite delicious."

She looked at me, as if to say, Holy Morgana, Merlin and Salazar, how the hell are we going to marry you off?

"Adeline, I think you should go get changed."

"Why?" I asked. Yep, definitely enjoying this. "I really like this t shirt. And the jumper's really comfortable! It's my favourite item of clothing ever. I wear it all the time in school, you know. On weekends, when we're allowed to wear our leisure clothes, I wear it for dinner. I think that's where the treacle stain on the sleeve is from. "

"Adeline Lestrange, you look like a- like a mudblood."

I looked at her a moment, anger flaring, before I remembered who I was talking too. As if I had expected any better... Mudblood was on of the Malfoy's favourite word, after all.

It wasn't really an insult. Besides, I'd love to be muggleborn. In fact, I'd rather be the daughter of a hippogrith than belong in this family at all...

I shrugged, returning my attention to the pancake. "Whatever. But I think you should test them out. I have this hoodie you can borrow if you want, it's about your size. In fact, I think we're the same size now. Ooh, we can share shoes!"

"A hooded what now?" She asks faintly, looking at Draco for help.

"Dobby!" I cry, jumping out of my seat. The poor elf looks like he's just come back from throwing himself down a set of stairs. "Good morning. How are you? Here, let me take those. Mmm, these look good. Did you make them?"

My aunt looks as if she is about to start screaming, faint and throw up simultaneously. I have to admit, that would be quite a feat.

"Adeline Selene Lestrange, sit down right now." My aunt practically growls. I wouldn't be surprised if she let out a gutteral scream in frustration, or even if she slapped me. She looks angry enough to start emitting steam any second now...

"Oh, but these are nice croissants! And Dobby made them, Aunt, all by himself! I was just thanking him. You're always telling me about the importance of good manners, signs of proper breeding."

"Thank you, Miss Adeline." Dobby mutters, anxious not to draw attention to himself, but smiling all the same.

"Dobby." My aunt snaps, her eyes narrowed with the malicious cruelty which I have so rarely seen before. "Why don't you go and punish yourself."

"Is there any particular punishment Miss Narcissa would like Dobby to inflict on himself, Miss?" Dobby asks, his eyes wide.

"No, Dobby, she wants you to take the morning off and then-"

"Shut your ears in the oven door." My aunt cuts across me. "Then finish your chores, and iron out your hands."

I gasp. Dobby, on the other hand, merely shuffles out the door, muttering "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby, very, very bad Dobby."

The moment he is gone, I round on my aunt, rage making me virtually incoherent. "What the hell was that for? He didn't do anything wrong, just doing his job!"

My aunt examines her dry toast with an almost vacant disinterest, oblivious to the sobs coming from the kitchen. "Servants must be taught their place, Adeline. As should insolent teenage girls questioning their guardian's authority."

"Meaning?" I demand, my voice raising to a volume which would have been virtually unattainable under any other circumstance.

"Meaning everyone in this family has their place, Adeline, and no one in this family is above the rules. It is something you should do well to remember."


	24. A New Beginning and Reminiscing

**Author's note: IT'S HALF TERM GUYS! Be excited with me. YAY! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body~ Andre Maurois

I feel shaky walking onto the platform. Unsteady on my feet. The feeling that overtook me whilst winding up my aunt has abandoned me, leaving me cold and unhappy feeling.

Whatever my original intentions, this was not how I wanted to part with her. Knowing I shall not see her until Christmas only serves to make things worse.

I can't think of anything to say to make it better, and anything I do say would only make it worse. I'm not going to beg her to forgive me, when she is the one who insulted me, and who hinted that I was utterly replaceable.

So instead, I opt for saying nothing at all.

The bruise on my left cheek is tinged an awful yellow-purple, and seems to be throbbing worse than usual this morning. Almost as if someone had punched me with an iron cast fist. The redish scar has almost healed, but my memories show no sign of reappearing.

When my aunt and uncle are preoccupied with saying goodbye to Draco, I seize the opportunity. I grab my trunk and melt into the shadows of the corridor.

The trunk should be heavy, but I'm stronger than I look.

I walk up the train, looking right and left for a friendly face. Eventually, I find Lee, Alicia and Angelina in a compartment at the end of the train.

"Adele!" Alicia is the first to see me. Jumping out of her chair, she throws her arms around my neck. Suddenly, her face falls. "What happened to your face?"

"I- umm." For a moment, my stomach flips. I feel as if I have a memory on the edge of my brain, but for the life of me I cannot place it. The feeling passes, however, and I manage a smile. "I fell down the stairs, at the start of the summer. Hit my head as well, can't remember a thing. Apparently I went for a walk in the rain too, caught a cold something awful."

"You couldn't remember anything?" Asked Alicia.

"That looks really sore, Adele." Angelina says sympathetically.

"It hardly bothers me." I shrugged, taking a seat. This wasn't the way I wanted to start out the year.

Sensing it would be no use pressing the issue, they let it drop. But I do spot Alicia biting her lip, and Angelina and Lee exchanging sceptical glances behind my back.

Now I think about it properly, there is something not quite right about the tale.

We are happily talking about anything and everything when Fred and George burst in, even more nervous energy omitting from them as usual.

"Guess-"

"Who-"

"We-"

"Just-"

"Saw?"

"Merlin." I sighed in exasperation, thinking about how the hell I was going to put up with that for an entire year.

"No. Merlin? Silly Adele!"

"Why would we have seen Merlin?"

"No. We saw-"

"Harry Potter!"

"The Harry Potter."

"What?" Cries Alicia. Angelina couldn't have looked more shocked if someone had of punched her in the face, and Lee nearly fell off his seat in shock.

Only I didn't react, because I was the ONLY one who didn't know how to react. The scars on my arms, usually too faded to bother me, and barely visible even in the brightest of lights… seemed to be tingling. Harry Potter.

Once he heard about who my parents were, he would most probably hate me more than Voldy Pants himself. Why wouldn't he? He had more reason to than most, after all.

But I couldn't get the picture of the infant in a crib out of my head. Couldn't stop thinking about Lily and James, who had been more like parents to me than any others I had ever met. And Sirius. He was irrevocably linked in my mind with Sirius.

_I was sat in the tree, the tree where Sirius always met me, shrouded in the invisibility cloak uncle James had given me. He had bought it on our day out together, I remembered, ages and ages and ages ago. Not long after Sirius had first found her, shivering under the branches of this very tree. _

_Uncle James had one just like this, but a lot bigger. He had told Ada, if she was ever really afraid, she could just put it on, and it would shroud her from even her mother. No one would be able to see her._

_It had saved her from her mothers wrath many a time since..._

_She had nearly given the game away today. As she had been leaving, she had charged headlong into the dark haired man with the big nose. Just because she didn't look where she was going. He had stood there a moment, looking extremely confused, before shaking his head and hurrying up the stairs._

_She would be more careful from now on, Ada promised herself. If she was caught, they would lock her away. They wouldn't let her see Sirius…_

_Although she hadn't seen Sirius in what felt like forever, anyways. Everyday, she waited for the twelfth bong of the clock, before sneaking quietly down the driveway. For the past seven days, she had been disappointed._

_A black dog padded up the driveway and sniffed he root of the tree._

_"Ada?" The dog seemed to ask. I can smell you, even if I can't see you. "You there?"_

_"Uncle Sirius!" The girl cried, jumping from the tree, her arms spread like an eagles for a second, before landing lightly on the balls of her feet. She threw her arms around the dog's neck._

_He barked happily and wagged his tail, nuzzling into her invisible shoulder. He bowed low, so she (small as she was) could climb onto his back. Knotting her tiny hands in his fur, she couldn't help but cry out in transparent delight as they passed the manors boundaries._

_It wasn't until they reached the muggle village that Sirius slowed down. This was familiar, a routine, but Ada couldn't help but get excited._

_Once in the disguised and deserted wizarding bar (now headquarters of the order of the Pheonix) down a nearby side street, Sirius bounded upstairs and transformed into himself._

_No one but Ada, Uncle James, Uncle Rat and Uncle Moony knew Uncle Sirius could become a dog. It was another secret- **their** special secret. Ada giggled as her uncle gave a bark like laugh and pulled her off the edge of the bed she was sat on, squeezing her in a vice like hug. He pulled away, brushing a stray curl out of her eyes and tugging on one of her long braids._

_"Merlin, you've grown in the past week, Ada."_

_"Missed you, Uncle Sirius." The little girl said, staring adoringly into the young mans face._

_Sirius Black was a real life hero, so far as Ada was concerned. He was funny and brave and he rescued Ada from her prison. When she was with him, Ada felt safe and happy and warm. She worshipped Sirius, in all his elderly wisdom, right down to the fleas which made their home in his thick black coat._

_"I know, squirt. I missed you too. I just had to go away for a little while, that's all. But I'm back now. What do you want to do today?"_

_Ada deliberated a moment. "Go see Uncle Rat!" She exclaimed delightedly._

_"Uncle Ra- oh! Wormtail. Why'd you want to go see him?" Ada shrugged. "He's a bit busy, I think, sweetheart. He's got a- special mission. But I know where Aunty Lily and Uncle James are now. We can go and see them, if you'd like."_

_"And Harry?"_

_"And Harry."_

_"Adele!" Cries James when he sees me. Bending down, he throws his arms open. Expertly, I jump into them. He swings me around and around until I'm squealing for him to stop._

_"Ugh. Long time no see, Padfoot. You been hiding her or something?"_

_"Just the mission. Everything's secure and sorted."_

_"Adele!" Cries Lily, walking in with Harry on her hip. "Goodness, I didn't know you were coming, I would have baked chocolate cake. How are you, baby?"_

_"Aunty Lily!"_

_She wrapped an arm around me as I crashed into her. Harry started to cry. Lily bounced him higher on her hip._

_"Aren't you going to say hi to Adele?" Lily asked him, grinning. Harry buried his face in her shoulder, shyness overcoming him._

_"I tell you what, why don't you show Adele your new toy broomstick?" James asked. "And whilst you're doing that, Lily can bake Adele her favourite chocolate fudge cake and fuss over how thin she's gotten."_

_"You're insufferable." Lily informed him, though she grinned as she said it, putting Harry down carefully on his feet._

_As Harry crept forward on chubby baby legs, and I held out a hand. He took it and grinned devilishly at James, proud of himself._

_A minute later, we were playing as if there'd never been a separation, even though it was nearly 2 months since I'd last seen him. _

_"Ada! It's time to go!" Sirius called, coming into the nursery to find Harry and I completely buried in a mountain of cuddly toys. "Ada? Oh Merlin, where are you?"_

_I giggled, pressing a finger against my lips as I turned to look at Harry. He chuckled, and pressed a finger against his lip, almost like a mirror image._

_"Ada. Oomph." A couple of cuddly toys smashed into him, knocking him off balance. "For goodness sakes, we've got to go! Before someone misses you."_

_I turned cold in fear. Last time I had been returned, my mother had been conducting a search for me. She'd eventually located me in the garden. Her rage had been terrible…_

_"I here." I whispered, standing up. Sirius pulled me into a hug._

_"Come on, minx. I have something important I want to talk to you about. Say bye to Harry."_

_"Bye, Harry." I laughed, hugging him._

_"Don't be a stranger, alright?" Lily told Sirius, hugging him. As I watched, she bit down on her bottom lip. "And please, please stay safe."_

_"I will. You too, Evans. You're probably in more danger than anyone else in this godforsaken country."_

_James gave a laugh, and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Don't worry about us. We've got wormy, haven't we? Just stay safe."_

_"Will do. Me and Ada, soon there'll be nothing to worry about."_

_Lily sighed, and hugged him again. "Please. Just, please be safe. And you," she smiled at me as she hugged me close, as if she were never ever going to let go. "I love you, Adeline Lestrange. You are extraordinary. Never, ever forget that."_

_"See you soon." James said, showing us to the door. "Padfoot. Little Madame. Don't forget your fudge cake." He gave me a hug and rumpled my hair. "You'll always be loved, Adele. Promise. No matter how much of a bit- witch your mum is."_

_The October air was cold and crisp. For once, Sirius didn't transform into a giant dog as we approached Malfoy Manor, and told me to put the invisibility cloak away._

_We walked down the dirt path, our hands swinging between us. When we reached the tree, Sirius refused to relinquish my hand._

_"How about we sit up there for a bit?" He asked. "Watch the stars."_

_So we did. On a branch obscured from the view of the Manor house, we perched side by side and stared up at the vast night sky, just as I had with Lily mere weeks ago._

_"The sky looks pretty." I decided. "Like a velvet blanket scattered with diamonds."_

_Sirius blinked at me in surprise. "You have to be the most articulate four year old I've ever met."_

_We sat in comfortable silence a moment, before Sirius took my hand and pointed to a cluster of stars. "See that? That's the dog constellation. Sirius."_

_"Sirius?" I asked in wonderment. "Did they steal your name?"_

_"No. I stole their name." He took my hand. Another couple of minutes passed before he spoke. "You know, Ada, I'm going to have to go away for a while. A long while."_

_"When will you come back?" I whispered, trembling worse than the leaves around us._

_"I don't know. But I'm going to go somewhere I'll be safe."_

_I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to see Sirius for a log time. He was going to abandon me to my parents, to the monsters who liked to torture their daughter. I couldn't stand it._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"_

_"Come with you?"_

_"Yeah. Somewhere nice, and safe. Somewhere we could see the stars every night. Would you like that?"_

_"Would I have to come back?"_

_"No, Ada. I would never let you come back here ever again if you didn't want to."_

_"Yes." I whispered. "Yes. I want to come. I want to go somewhere where my mummy doesn't exist. I want to go somewhere where we can see the stars."_

_In the darkness, I couldn't read the expression in Sirius's eyes. But he squeezed my hand, and smiled as he pressed his lips against the top of my head._

_"Soon, Ada. Soon, I promise you."_

_It was the last time I would see him as a free man._

"Harry Potter." I whispered to myself, envisaging the toddler I had played with as a child.

Holy Merlin.


	25. Hogwart's Own Gentle Giant

**Author's note: I can't seem to make up my mind about any of the chapters I'm writing at the moment. Like the marmite of self critics. So, please tell me: love or hate? **

**I do have a plan for the plot, I'm not just sticking down anything that comes to mind. Well, I am, but I have a purpose/direction/plan whatever thingy. **

**My cake is baking and I've challenged myself to edit this before it finishes, so I'd better get cracking. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart~ Haruki Murakami

As I sat, drumming out a rhythm on the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to finish so I could eat my dinner, I was getting greetings from left right and centre. Most, I was surprised and rather touched to find, were pleased to see me.

"Everyone missed you. It's good to see you again." Zoe, the hufflepuff I had had charms with in my first year, informed me. Which was nice... She wasn't someone I'd have classed me as being close too, but she was sweet, and (as I recalled) had been more accepting of me than most.

"Nice to have you back, Adele."

"Yeah, good to see you."

"Wasn't the same without you last year."

"Missed you."

I was talking with Katie Bell, a pleasant girl in the year below who Alicia and Angelina had befriended in my year of absence, when his name was called.

"Neville Longbottom."

I felt my face drain of colour completely as I watched around faced, plump boy sit down on the stool. His face seemed sort of luminous, as if he were covered in a sheen of sweat.

I stare at the boy on the stool, despite the fact that the hat has slipped well over his eyes, almost obscuring his entire face.

Guilt, so completely sickening it makes me want to vomit, wells up inside of me.

"Adele?" Whispers Alicia.

"What's wrong?" Asks Angelina.

"Nothing." I reply, looking down at the table... Anywhere but at the boy on the stool.

Neville Longbottom. My parents completely tore his life apart... They are the reason _his _parents lie in that stupid St Mungoes ward, so completely incapacitated that they don't even recognise their own son.

I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

For the rest of the evening, I don't say a word. I observe both Harry and Neville, both of their faces shining with happiness and anticipation.

The minute dinner is finished, I bolt, running up to the dormitory and burying myself under the sheets.

This was the worst return to Hogwarts anyone on this stupid blue planet could have envisioned. Like being handed a perfectly wrapped present, and finding out all it contains is a slap in the face. One thing was for sure, the universe was getting a kick out of this. They were probably laughing at me right now.

I sob slightly into my pillow. I have to get a grip, I tell myself, as Alicia and Angelina come in. They're worried about me, after I fled the great hall, and I'm acting like an idiot.

One thing is clear, lying there in the darkness... I have caused Neville enough harm already, with my mere presence- by appearing so unexpectedly in this school, in his house, in his life. I cannot add to it by spilling his secret.

Gossip spreads like wildfire around here, and I can tell already from my short hours of observing him that he's not ready to face him. The least I can do is just make sure that the truth about his parents doesn't get out before he's ready.

So, when Alicia and Angelina come in, I tell them half the truth. That I am upset after an argument with my aunt this morning, that it is weighing heavily on my mind, and that I fled up here so fast because I thought she might have sent an owl.

Immediately, my guilt triples, as their natural kindness replaces curiosity. Alicia gives me three chocolate frogs, and Angelina lends me her best quill to pen a letter to my aunt. We then sit up for about an hour, catching up and laughing about our summer holidays.

Watching my friends, it suddenly strikes me how much I must keep from them, for their sanity and for mine. My deepest, darkest secrets... No one can be privy too. I can never tell even these closest of friends about the events in my life that have led to me standing where I stand today.

At first opportunity, I decide to go visit Hagrid. It is only just hitting home how much I missed everyone during my time at Beauxbatons- Hogwarts own gentle giant especially. During the entire year I was away, we exchanged a total of 3 letters.

"Adele!" Hagrid cries, in evident surprise. "It's wonderful to see you! Oh, come in, come in."

"Thanks, Hagrid. Oh." I stop on the threshold, taking in the two boys at the table. One is Fred and George's brother, Ron. The other is someone I have been purposefully avoiding during the last week, if only because of the conflicted feelings that rise in me at the mere sound of his name. "I didn't know you had company! I can come back later."

"Nonsense. Sit down, sit down! Take a rock cake."

"Oh, that's alright. I just ate before coming out." I say hurridly, anxious to avoid offending him but knowing enough about his cooking to know it would not be good for my teeth to accept.

"Well, take a seat anyway. This is Ron, and Harry. I assume you know who he is."

I nod slightly in acknowledgment, trying to hide my preoccupation as I accept a giant mug of tea from Hagrid with trembling fingers.

"You're Fred and George's friend, aren't you?" Asked Ron. "You were going to stay over the summer."

"Yes. My aunt and uncle- err, anyways."

"They're not giving you more trouble, are they?" Hagrid asked, his large hands curling into fists. Harry Potter looked up at me in interest.

"Nothing too bad." I shrugged.

"Sure, nothing too bad. How'd you get that bruise?" Hagrid growls. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to throttle Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Exclaimed Harry and Ron in shocked unison.

"Malfoy." I replied grimly. "I assume you've met my cousin, then."

"Your cousin?"

"Mmm-hmm. Great family tree, huh? I know he's an arrogant git, you don't need to tell me."

"Did you know Harry here lives with his aunt and uncle, Adele?"

I fair spit out the pumpkin juice I had just swallowed. "Your aunt and uncle?" I ask. "Tuna Fish and Vermin? You're kidding!"

Everyone is now looking at me with incredulous eyes, except Hagrid, who is grinning slightly. Suddenly, I really, really wish I had kept my big mouth shut.

"Adele knew your parents, Harry." Hagrid said, his eyes twinkling. "It's- well, it's a long story."

I sighed, looking into the green eyes which are so strikingly like Lily's, and knowing, for her and James's sake as well as Harry's, that I cannot refuse. "Ask whatever you like."

"Yeah, we used to play together. Siri- I mean, someone used to bring me to see you all. You were only young." I explained, yet again. How long had it been since Harry had started asking questions? I was starting to think I had landed in the Spanish Inquisition. "Only a baby, when they-" I took a ragged breath, and sighed. "Your parents were good people, Harry. They were- they were kind, and brave, and- and warm. There is really nothing else I could say about them."

Ron Weasley was watching me with a strange expression on his face. "I thought you were Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

I shrugged, looking down at my half drunken and mostly cold tea. "Doesn't mean I am Bellatrix Lestrange."

I could feel my eyes blazing as they bored into his. He looked a lot like Fred and George- same flaming red hair, blue eyes, quirk of the mouth... As if he spent most of his time laughing. Yet something told me he wasn't really like Fred and George. That he was more of a observer than the person who made the actual jokes- a lot like me. That he could blend a lot easier into the background, that he didn't always need to be the centre of attention.

And, that he was completely tactless.

"No, I meant- sorry." He mumbled, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. I sensed it was probably time I went.

"Well, it was lovely to see you Hagrid. Thank you for the tea. Nice to meet you both. And if you ever have any other questions about your parents, Harry, you know where I am. So long as I know, I'll tell you. Promise."

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry mumbled, offering me a shy sort of smile, which I returned wholeheartedly.

Poor kid. Growing up without your parents was tough, but growing up not knowing who your parents were? That had to be harder. And then he'd been thrown into Hogwarts, where he was as, if not more, famous than Voldy Pants himself... It made my first year here sound like a piece of cake.

"And, if ever you need someone to beat your brothers up for you, Ron." I grinned, anxious to show that I had no hard feelings towards him as a result of his careless comment. "I doubt being brother of the infamous Fred and George Weasley has done your sanity many favours."

"Yeah, well." Ron grinned.

I guessed it couldn't be easy for him, either. He had, what? 5 brothers coming to Hogwarts before him, all of them huge successes in their own special ways. That must have been a huge weight on his shoulders- I knew the feeling of unattainable expectations being placed on your shoulders. I could sympathise with that much, at the very least.

I turned to beam at Hagrid. "I'll be back next week, without fail. Make sure you put the kettle on, okay?"

"Course." Hagrid grinned.

I felt the happiest I had been all week, walking back up to the castle. My heart the lightest it had been in a year.


	26. Accepting Life's Blows

**Author's note: A thought just struck me whilst I was waiting for this to load. I spend most of my waking hours thinking about people who don't exist. I take my fiction pretty seriously, (apparently that's because I'm a strange child?) and to me, the characters _are _real. But really, if you looked up their address, they wouldn't exist, would they? Only on the pages of books. Does that mean, half of the time, my thoughts don't exist either, because they're concentrated on things that don't physically exist? **

**Just a thought, felt like sharing. **

I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear. ~Nelson Mandela

The one thing I do not like about Hogwarts: it is impossible to avoid anyone. And the confrontations you dread will always come to dread, ready or not...

It's the thing I like best about Hogwarts, too... The tight knit community. Most of my housemates felt more like teasing brothers and sisters than fellow pupils. They could be infuriating, and they could be sweet, but they were all my friends.

I knew every one of their faces, knew what made them tick, talked with them and laughed with them so often it became almost routine.

Perhaps it wasn't the same for everyone who passed through Hogwarts double doors. But there was no Gryffindor, in my year at the very least, whom I didn't know well and like...

Everyone knew everyone. That was just the way it was. And new first years had to be welcomed, had to be introduced to everyone, had to become part of the house system. Sooner or later, you would end up getting to know them, putting a face to a name at the very least.

"Morning." Harry greeted me. We were friendly at the very least, since two weeks ago, when we had first met properly at Hagrid's hut. He was a sweet kid- Lily, through and through. But there was a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded me irresistably of James...

"Morning." I replied, smiling and buttering my toast. That was when I spotted who was behind him. And the colour drained from both of our faces.

"Adele?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Is she going to faint?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at me. Neville gulped and swayed, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I felt one of the twins touch my arm.

"I don't know." Harry grimaced, sounding panicked. I took a deep breath and turned back to my toast, my fingers trembling.

"I'm not going to faint." I managed to get out.

"You sure you're alright?" George asked, worry colouring his tone. I met his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I budged up to let Harry and Ron sit down. I nudged Harry. If I couldn't make light of the incident, and the looks in their eyes told me I couldn't, then I would at least distract them. Trying not to look at Neville Longbottom, still stood there as still as a statue (as if he had been frozen into place by Medusa herself, pure terror coursing through his veins.), I struck up a conversation.

"I hear congratulations are in order." I told him. He looked back at me, bemused. "Fred and George told me you made the Quiddich team, youngest seeker in a century."

"Oh." He said, swallowing his toast as if it had suddenly become rather solid. "Yeah."

"Well done." I grinned. "That's amazing Harry, really. Did you know your dad used to play seeker?"

"Yeah. Hermione Granger told me." He looked terrified at the mere thought. "Do you play?"

"Sometimes. I didn't do too badly in the flying lessons, but honestly, I'm not amazing. Nothing like you, from what I've heard."

Neville gave a whimper. We all turned to look at him, but thankfully it was taken to be a frightened sound at the prospect of flying lessons.

"Neville, ah, didn't have a great first experience on a broom." Ron told me, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh." I said, giving a gasp of comprehension. I tried to smile at him, but it felt like pushing the muscles in my face through drying cement. My facial muscles just refused to work, every pore in my body screaming at me, making me painfully aware of who this boy was...

"Don't worry about it." I told him, working hard to look him in the eye. "Lots of people in our year had awful first experiences on a broom. Isn't that right, George?"

George turned around, grinning, still laughing at some joke. "What? I'm Fred, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try that one on me." I was rapidly regaining an outwardly normal stance. Inside, I was spinning completely out of control, my heart beating unnaturally fast, my head spinning, making me want to vomit. "I know you're George. Just answer the question."

"Oh, yeah. Bryony slid right off the end, fell 50 ft and nearly broke her neck. I wouldn't worry about it, Neville. There have been some much more spectacular falls than yours, let me tell you."

Neville tried to smile, with even less success than me, and slid into place beside Ron.

"So, what's all this about you lot duelling my cousin, as well?" I asked, grinning. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Malfoy set us up. Never showed up, sent Filch on our tail, hoping to get us expelled I think."

I glowered across the Great Hall. Ever since coming to Hogwarts, I had felt it. The pending estrangement between Draco and I. It wasn't me ignoring him anymore. He barely even nodded at me in the corridor, so concerned he was with the upkeep of his image, and with ensuring he had no ties with Gryffindors that could leave him vulnerable.

Whether this summer or the next or the one after that, I knew I tethered on a knife's edge. There was no way I could evade disownment forever, that much was certain... I was surprised how calmly I took the knowledge, and with how much assurance I was able to state the fact.

The fact of the matter was, I was following in the footsteps of Sirius Black, of Andromeda Tonks, of Cedrella Weasley. I _didn't _fit in in this family. It wasn't where I belonged... I liked to think of my birth as a kind of anomaly, an accident. I wasn't _meant _to fit in.

When I looked at it like that, it was easier to bare, to look at the facts objectively, to see the truth clearly.

I _didn't _fit in in the Black family tree. So I _didn't _try... I sought to mark myself out, to make a show of being different. And if I was going to be blasted off the family tree, by god, I was going to be blasted off with a bang.

And maybe, just maybe, that bang could shake the foundations of this family. Let a chink of light illuminate a tiny little block of the darkness. Change my aunt and cousin, at the very least... Maybe that was all that change really required.

Everything had to start somewhere. Why couldn't this family change for the better? And if so, why couldn't that start with me? The anomaly, this misfit, the freak... The one that _could _change the Black family tree.

They were deluded dreams indeed, and I knew it. But I clung to them with all I had, not only because they were the only hope for redemption this stupid family had, but because they were the only hope for _me. _

Still, there were times even that ludicrous dream could be shaken out of my grip, leaving pure and undiluted rage in it's wake.

It was a light evening, and my bag felt heavier than usual. The reason for that was simple- I was carrying 6 really heavy books. After sitting all evening, listening to Fred and George joke and laugh and just _be loud_, I was craving the peace and quiet of the library. So, under the pretext of wanting to study for an upcoming Potions test, I slipped out of the common room and into the haven of those seeking silence.

That was when the commotion reached my ears.

"Been looking for someone to practise that on, Longbottom. Oh, oh, oh. What're you going to do? Go running to your mummy? How'd a crying lump of baby like you get into Gryffindor anyways? You're the most pathetic, cowardly thing I've ever seen!"

"That is enough!" I shouted, running around the corner and blasting Draco aside. I don't know what I looked like, but it was enough to make my cousin recoil. Neville gave a whimper, and looked more terrified than ever. Anger coursed through my veins, and I advanced on my cousin.

"How dare you! How very dare you! Is that what you do, Draco? Just go around cursing people? Is there a purpose, or just for the hell of it? You're an arrogant, bullying, narrow minded idiot. You're not good enough to wipe the dirt off Neville's shoes, and yet you just prance around, acting all superior and generally being a prat? I practically raised you, Draco Vladimir Malfoy! Whenever your mother was too busy attending balls or arranging another meeting of 'pureblood ladies today', who else was there to wipe the snot off your nose? I was barely two years older than you, and yet I told you everything I knew. I tried to teach you how to be a decent human being, and then I find out you're tricking people into being expelled, hiding things in trees and cursing whoever happens to stumble into your path? You think your cool, think your invincible, protected by your mummy and daddy and their ill-gotten power and wealth and greed and ambition and blood status? You disgust me."

Draco just gulped.

"You've become everything I hoped you would never be." I whispered, looking at my fingers. "Just- get out of my sight. Now. I can't even look at you right now."

It came without warning, his fist. One moment he was cowering before me, the next he was swinging his curled hand, and smashing it into my jaw.

Just like his father.

I looked at him a moment, and saw my own shock echoed in his eyes. Only a moment. And then my own slap left a stinging blow across his face.

"You're making the wrong choices!" He screamed at me, clutching his cheek. "Wait until-"

"Until what, Draco?" I laughed mirthlessly. I had forgotten Neville on the floor, forgotten what initiated all this... The only thing I knew was the hate coursing through my veins. "Until you tell your father? By all means, tell someone I can't hit back. That's the big secret, isn't it? How I really got this bruise on my cheek. I can see it all so clearly now! But I am _not _the only one treading a dark path. And when the time comes, remember me. Remember that I loved you for you, without condition. Remember that I saw right and wrong, and that the wrong birth will never be an excuse. It will just be a downfall."

With one last glare, Draco went back down the corridor, a vibrant red slap mark still visible on his cheek. I scowled at his retreating back a few moments, before I remember the spark to the confrontation in the first place.

I bent down next to Neville, and made an effort to speak gently, knowing how much he despised me.

"Are you alright?"

"Your cheek." He stammered.

It hurt like hell, but I ignored it, shrugging as if it couldn't possibly matter. But it did. It really, really did... The intention behind it would continue to twist inside of me like some sort of diseased thing long after the mark from the blow had faded.

"This looks like a leglocker curse." I whispered. I pulled out my wand. The way he flinched away from the tip was not missed. I sighed.

"Why did you help me?" He asked suddenly, his eyes wide.

"I would've done it for anyone, to be honest. But I helped you because you're a good kid, who shouldn't believe a word my slimeball of a cousin says. You're an amazing person, Neville. You just have to discover how amazing. And because, I suppose," I took a deep breath. "You've been through more than any person should ever have to go through, and how you've managed to deal with it, I don't know. I admire you, Neville Longbottom, more than I can say. The very fact that your sat here is testament to how strong you are, and how wrong Malfoy is. And you deserve so, so much better than this world has given you. I guess you must really hate me, Neville."

He shook his head. "I don't hate you. I hate your parents, but I see that now. You're not them, are you?"

I smiled. "No, I'm not. I'm a freak of nature, and proud of it."

"You should be. And Adele? Thank you."


	27. Halloween Pranks and Judo Flips

**Author's note: Seems kind of applicable, what with Halloween on Thursday and stuff. Not really that halloweeney chapter anyways, but it was still fun to write, after reading it from an entirely different perspective in the books... **

**Oh, and thank you so, so much for the reviews. You must be getting _really _sick of hearing this (think I've said that before, too!) but all the people who've reviewed have made me so, so happy. So thanks, because (once again) you are my favourite people in the entire known universe... **

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did... Let's not go there. **

Isn't it funny how day by day nothing seems to change, but when you look back everything's different~ C.S. Lewis

Halloween was my favourite holiday of all time, I had officially decided. Alicia and Angelina made me waltz around the room, laughing as we went, singing some ridiculous ditty about ghouls and ghosts.

And then there was the feast in the Great Hall... In my year at Beauxbatons, I had almost forgotten what a real feast looked like... The tables were so laden with sweets and snacks that there wasn't an inch of wood visible underneath the multicoloured mountains.

But it was the company which delighted me the most. Katie Bell had come to sit with us, and Fred and George were cracking some of their best jokes, two miles a minute. Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee and I were trying not to choke as we cracked up at some of their better anecdotes, hard balls of toffee and boiled sweets caught on their way from my mouth to my stomach. At one point, I was laughing so hard with a red lolly in my mouth, I had to stop myself dripping red droll everywhere.

My aunt would've killed me. The very thought made me grin like a lunatic...

Something about this place... My aunt had ceased all contact. Draco received frequent care packages and letters from home, whilst I received only silence. My relationship with my family had deteriorated so much over the past couple of years that I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Well, I did. Of course I did... Only it didn't feel like before. Not the sense of abandonment, the hollowness in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of belonging nowhere, of being forsaken. If that was what family brought me, then I didn't want any part of it. I would be alone before I begged my aunt and uncle to forgive me. They were in the wrong here. They were acting like children, and it wasn't right that I should be the one to teach them to grow up.

It had taken a near death experience to bring my Aunt back to me last time, and since she had brought me nothing but bitterness and unhappy thoughts, dragged me away from the only place I felt at home.

I didn't need that kind of guardian, that kind of selective love.

I was better off on my own.

That was when Quirrel burst in, his turban practically falling off his head... It was enough to distract even me from my morbid thoughts.

Something about him unnerved me. Sure, he was a stuttering wreck who I doubted was capable of hurting a fly in a month of Sundays. But it was just something about him, some sort of aura he gave off.

I had known dark wizards, growing up. Every single one of the most notable names in Britain (the ones in the past decade or so, anyways), you name them, I'd probably met them. Hell, I'd met Voldy Pants himself, more than once. He'd lived in my house, and (according to my mother, anyways) pretty much been at my birth. He'd been the first one to touch me, so the legend went.

'Proudest moment of my life'. Bellatrix had told me, smiling as I recoiled.

Creepiest thing that had ever happened in the 13 years of life I had experienced so far, was what I said. The very thought made me want to scream. Not that I'd ever have told my mother that, of course- not if I valued my life.

Point being, yes, I had known dark wizards, and yes, I had known dark things. I'd known so many dark things that sometimes I thought the world was more dark than light.

I _recognised _darkness. And when I looked at Quirell... I knew, behind his stammer and his nervous air, he _was _dark. Deep, despairing darkness, right down to his very soul...

I concentrate on Quirell, who is swaying where he stands.

"Troll!" He cries, ever the dramatic. "Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." And then he slumps. Dead faint.

I don't buy it.

But there is no time to dwell. Screams and cries of panic are echoed on all sides as the entire school surges towards the doors. Fred grabs my arm and pulls me from where I have been standing, motionless, towards the exit.

That is when Dumbledore's rumbling voice echoes, bouncing off the walls, and every single student goes still.

Around here, Professor Albus Dumbledore is the most respected man alive, and his word is law... For most of the houses at least.

So we all fall into orderly lines behind our prefects, Percy's bossy voice issuing above all the rest, pompous as ever. Nothing that has happened in the past couple of years has particularly changed his view of me, but something, perhaps my year away, has allowed me to put that into perspective.

Everyone can't like you, and you can't like everyone. If I had to chose the kind of people to whom mutual dislike was our only relationship, then it would have been the Percy Weasley and the Draco Malfoy's of the world.

That was only half true, of course. If I hadn't know Draco growing up, if I hadn't cared for him like some sort of surrogate aunt or mother, I would've hated him. But now... I loved him with all my heart, in all of his infuriating arrogance and outrageous cruelty.

I pushed it to one side.

Once we arrived in the dormitory, it was clear that someone, (most probably house elves, though I had never seen a single one around the castle in all my time here), had been extremely busy.

A grand feast was laid out, the floor sprinkled with the same multicoloured carpet which had adorned the tables in the great hall.

I dropped onto the nearest space of cleared carpet and tucked into a pumpkin pasty, listening interestedly to the chatter and gossip around me.

In the sugary warmth of the common room, with happy, chatting voices left right and centre, it was difficult to believe that somewhere below us our teachers fought a full grown mountain troll... Difficult to believe anyone may be in any particular danger.

Fred and George, annoyed by the fact that they hadn't been able to play the pranks they had been planning for weeks in the great hall, were taking advantage of the relatively calm atmosphere of a pending party to scare people out of their wits.

Me included, unfortunately.

"Merlins pink frilly knickers!" I gasped, up turning a bowl of popcorn as I leapt to my feet in fright, heart beating in my mouth.

"Adeline Selene Lestrange!" Cried George in mock shock.

"Did you aunt not teach you any manners at all?"

"Merlins pink frilly knickers, I ask you!"

Slowly, a grin spread across my face. Quickly, in a motion so fluid neither even noticed me do it, I grabbed Fred's wrist and brought him over my shoulder, dropping him on his back on the nearest couch. Everyone went silent, watching as George howled with laughter and I offered him a hand up.

"Apparently not, but she did teach me that. No pranks, please."

The entire common room stared at me in open mouthed shock. Then, slowly, one by one, they began to applaud. Blushing as Fred and George bowed, as if it had been some sort of pre rehearsed performance, I grinned and sat down.

Alicia stared at me in shock. "How did you do _that? _He must be about twice your weight!"

I shrugged. "He's not that much heavier than me. But it's fairly simple, just about getting the right grip and momentum. My uncle insisted that Draco and I should take judo lessons, in case we were ever attacked and our wand wasn't to hand. He wanted us to be able to defend our family honour, to make sure that we were superior in every count. Draco was hopeless." I grinned as the memory resurfaced. "I suppose that was my drive to be good at it. I can teach you, if you want?"

"Yes!" Angelina grinned, and Katie nodded her approval. Alicia grinned at me. Fred and George dropped down on either side of me.

"That was quite a show." George grinned.

"And a surprise." Grumbled Fred.

"Ah, cheer up, Fred." Lee howled with laughter. "It was hilarious, Adele, well done!"

"Anyways-" I groaned at the look on the twins face.

"Let me guess. Revenge, if it's the very last thing you do?"

"Yes! However did you guess?"

I shrugged, selecting another chocolate from the box nearby. "Got lucky."

"Well, now that that's resolved-" Began Fred.

"Have you seen our brother?"

"He's right over there." Angelina informed them, pointing her lolly in distaste in the general direction of Percy the Prat, who was pompously informing everyone of how much of a hand he'd had in the trolls downfall, and about the great feats he had achieved as a prefect in this last couple of months alone...

"No! No, why'd we want him?"

"Didn't we tell you guys?"

"He's adopted!"

"No, we were after little Ronnykins."

I leapt to my feet, scouring the common room. Now that I thought on it, I hadn't seen Ron or Harry since leaving the great hall, and I'd been too busy enjoying myself to actually notice. I just hoped they hadn't done anything stupid...

At that moment, they stumbled into the common room with none other than Hermione Granger, looking severely torn and tattered but otherwise unharmed.

I groaned ever so slightly. This was going to be a tale worth hearing. Never a dull moment when you attended Hogwarts...


	28. Struggling With Identity

**Author's note: My characters seem quite fond of these outbursts telling their friends how amazing they are or giving each other wake up calls, and saying things so sentimental or cringe worthy no person alive in would actually feel comfortable saying it. They're quite enjoyable to write, and I think they suit Adele, in all her outgoing eccentric-ness, so I'm afraid you might have to get used to them. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Life is like a camera: Focus on what's important, Capture the good times, Develop from the negatives, and if things don't work out... Take another shot.~ unknown

The first game of the season, as I remember from my first year, would always have much tension and anticipation in the build up. This year, however, it seemed a thousand times more so than usual.

And on the morning of the match, Harry looked like he was ready to throw up. Sighing as I listened to his conversation, which involved Seamus basically telling him he was going to die and Hermione trying to tell him he was going to be fine (but not doing it so very well), I decided it was probably time I intervened.

I slipped beside him on the bench and spread my toast thickly with chocolate spread (it was coming up to the Christmas holidays. As of yet, I wasn't sure if I was going to comply with my aunt's wishes and go home, but if I was I wanted to enjoy every minute of freedom. By which I meant nice food, and as much of it as I could possibly eat.)

"Did I ever tell you about your dads first Quiddich game?" I asked, grinning to myself as I watched the reaction my words brought out of the corner of my eye. He still looked nervous, but interested...

"Your mum was telling us about it. She was making chocolate fudge cake for me at the time- it was sort of a tradition we had, and me and you were sat at the table. Your dad was out on an order mission with Siri- someone. And to pass the time whilst the cake was in the oven, she told us a story. The day of your dad's first Quiddich match, it was raining. Absolutely pouting it down, and he was a bit older than you, 2nd year I think. Possibly 3rd. Even so, his friends had to stop him dashing off to the loo to throw up every couple of seconds. He didn't deal that well with nerves. But then, he went out onto the Quiddich pitch. And as he mounted his broom, Lily could see his legs shaking so hard he was finding it difficult to get on. And then he got into the air, and the wind ripped through his hair, and a grin spread across his face. And he wasn't afraid anymore. Because the whole reason he was on that team in the first place wasn't just because he was an amazingly talented player. It was because he loved that game, loved the feeling of flying, loved the thrill of seeking more than pretty much anything he'd done whilst at school. And do you know how much they won by, the day your dad first played as seeker? 230 points."

I jump slightly as I realise everyone in a 5 metre radius has been listening to the story I was telling. Harry's eyes- Lily's eyes, were wide with scarcely supressed wonderment.

"What a lovely story." Says a snide voice behind us.

For some reason, his tone is infused with bitterness, and more malice than usual. I can't explain it, but Snape really, really hates me. He might have saved me from a couple of tight corners when I was little, but now I was grown, he seemed to want nothing more than to hit me with a good jinx. Which, of course, he cannot do. So he settles for open hatred, vicious comments and trying to make life difficult for me in potions.

Which is no use, since I've never really found potions that difficult. It's all just a case of following instructions and trusting your instincts. What could possibly be difficult about that?

"I just wanted to wish Potter luck." He says, returning my steady gaze. "I'm sure, after a full grown mountain troll, a simple game of Quiddich is nothing. Even if it is against _Slytherin." _

And he limps away. I frown after him. Somehow, I can't seem to get the measure of this man... I wonder what I did to make him hate me so much? And I wonder what the feeling of hatred that wells up inside me by the mere sight of him is caused by, too.

How he ever made me feel safe and secure as a young girl is beyond me...

"Don't let him get to you." I tell Harry, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you after the match, okay? Don't panic, I promise you'll be great."

"See you, Adele." Harry mutters, trying to smile but in the end just offering me a grimace. As I walk away, I see him put his head together with Ron and Hermione, expressions ranging from thoughtful to anxious to feverish excitement...

"Going down to the pitch, Neville?" I called. He turned and grinned at me. The change of his attitude towards me was astonishing, really... The way he trusted me so impeccably. It made me want to laugh and cry and hug him, all at the same time. Quite a confusing mix, if I'm honest.

"Yeah. Dean gave me the banner to carry." He sounds proud as he holds up the bed sheet painted in multicoloured ink, penned with the lion Dean drew. I smile to myself.

It'd be a simple task for anyone else, maybe even a tedious one. Something of no importance... But to Neville, it was a sign of trust and a sign of friendship. He got those so rarely, it made me glow with happiness to think how much he had begun to fit in here.

It meant more to me for Neville to have a friendship group than it did for me to have my own friends. If I hadn't made a single friend here, I would have still been relatively happy, I think. Confident in who I was. For Neville, he had spent his whole life with a strict grandmother telling him he didn't measure up.

For Neville, being accepted for who he was and told how amazing he really was, in simple and completely _un _extraordinary... That was everything to him. And it broke my heart.

"Come on, then. I can't wait for Harry to catch sight of that. It's going to make his day."

"Yeah." Neville grinned. "Are you sitting with us in the West Ham Fan row?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah. West Ham Fan, that's me, Neville. What kind of ham are we talking here? I like glazed honey best, myself."

He grinned back at me. " It's a muggle football team Dean likes, actually."

"Foot what now?"

"Never mind."

I looked up at the stands, shading my eyes from the sun. I couldn't imagine how nervous Harry must be right now- it made me glad I wasn't a Quiddich player. Well, not a serious one, anyways. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

There were a few people already here, but not enough that too many of the good seats were taken, and, thankfully, Neville and I didn't have to fight for the top row seats at all.

"Nice view." I grinned. "You ever been to a Quiddich game before, Nev?"

"Nah. My gran didn't want me developing an interest, seeing as how I can't even seem to stay safe with both feet firmly on the ground. She was worried I might start getting unhealthy ideas."

I bit my lip as I looked at him, before we both burst out laughing. I changed the subject. "I hear you're good at Herbology. Sprout can't rave enough about your abilities."

Neville practically glowed with pride, the slightly morbid aura about him disappearing in an instant.

"I like Herbology." He informed me, smiling. "It's something that doesn't need amazing skills, like Harry, or real cleverness, like Hermione. It's good."

I shake my head, hugging him. "I think it needs both. You could work for hours at it and not get any better. You've just got all the right instincts, you know just what to do when. That's a gift, Neville. It's something you'll always be amazing at. But that doesn't matter, if you don't have an interest in it."

I looked at him shrewdly, and he seemed to grow into himself before my eyes, grow a little taller. His face shone with the unexpected praise, and at the freedom to be himself. I knew what that felt like.

"I do have an interest in it." He told me. Then he bit his lip. He looked at me, slightly desperate. "But people say that Herbology's a subject for people who aren't good at anything else."

"That's ridiculous!" I growled. I had a good idea who said that, and when I next saw my cousin, I vowed to myself, I would rip him limb from limb...

"Listen to me, Neville Longbottom, and listen closely. Some people are amazingly brilliant right away, like Hermione. She's top in, what? Every single subject, but that didn't just happen. She worked for that, read every book under the sun, studied for hours on end. For the rest of us, life isn't so easy. We have to work just as hard, with much less result. We can access our magic, find our strengths and weaknesses, with much less ease. That does **not** make us failures. Life is about trial and error, and finding out who we are. You just haven't found yourself yet. And as for Draco Vladimir Malfoy, that stupid slimeball will have his comeuppance one day, you mark my words. Kids can be mean sometimes, and when they perceive something they think might be a weakness, by Merlin will they exploit it. But don't you dare believe a single word. Because all the best people in life, _your_ friends, see you for you, Neville Longbottom. Just because your only just falling into yourself, doesn't mean you should let them destroy your self esteem. Look at me. Do you think I'd be sat here, telling you this, if I had of believed all of what they said to me? My parents are the worst people alive. They've completely wrecked countless lives, including yours. And I'm more sorry than I can say for that, and I will never ever _stop _being sorry for the harm they've caused. But just because they're evil, doesn't mean I have to be. And just because you're parents are high fliers, doesn't mean you have to be, either. You excel at Herbology. But that's just one of your many talents, Neville. Your kind and considerate and loyal and sweet, and there is a reason you're in Gryffindor. I expect greatness from you. I think you're going to grow into a spectacular person. Just how that person is spectacular, however, we'll just have to wait and see."

I look around, and I am surprised to see that the stands have completely filled up whilst I've been talking to Neville. Under the pretence of striking up a conversation with Ron and Hermione, I allow Neville time to wipe his eyes.


	29. Live Like it's Heaven On Earth

**Author's note: Originally, this was going to be just about Quiddich, but it wasn't long enough on it's own, and I didn't want to add length for the sake of it, so I combined it with an idea I had for the beginning of another chapter. I'm not sure if it flows from one subject to another too well, so tell me what you think! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Dance like no one's watching, sing like no one's listening, love like you've never been hurt, and live life like heaven on earth~ William W Purke

The teams come out onto the pitch, and cheers erupt on all sides, almost deafening me. I grin and join in, adding my own cheers to the chaotic noise and feverish excitement.

Lee is commentating, and all of my other friends are on the team. This will be Alicia and Katie's first match, too, and I cross my fingers tightly in my pockets. I feel so nervous, you would've thought that it was me, and not them, who were stepping onto the pitch in front of the entire school.

Fred and George are in front of Harry. They both send grins and cheery waves my way, which I wholeheartedly return.

Harry's glasses glint slightly in the sun as he looks at us, making it impossible to read his facial expression. He has seen our banner, however, which I suppose is all that matters.

Madam Hooch's whistle echoes around the stands, and Lee's commentary begins immediately.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides. Lee has had a crush on Angelina for about a month now, all of them do. Fred, George and Lee all flirt openly, causing much hilarity between Alicia and I, and a drama better than the muggle soap operas... So long as the playful competitiveness between them doesn't get more serious. They're all so close, to be ripped apart by a girl would be intolerable. And Angelina would be devastated.

I don't envy her position one bit, even at the moment. Even she, easy going and mock flirtatious as she is, is made more than slightly uncomfortable by their attempts to capture her attention.

Lee's commentary continues, but I can see well enough for myself. This is the best game I've been to see for a long time- including the top box seats my Uncle got Draco and I for every local game that took place over the summer.

Alicia and Katie are brilliant, of course, but Angelina is a truly spectacular flier, and it is her who scores the first goal. Our stand completely explodes in cheers, and I hug Hermione, before focusing on Harry again.

"Budge up there, move along." A familiar voice says.

"Hagrid!"

"Bin watchin' from me hut." He said, grinning at us all, and sending a wink in greeting my way. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

Ron replies, and all eyes return to Harry, who isn't much more than a speck in the sky... Several minutes passed, all of us watching Harry anxiously, barely listening to Lee's commentary...

"Is that the snitch?" Lee asked. I scan the area, but I am a little slower than the two seekers.

Both Higgs and Harry pelted towards the small golden ball. I see Flint begin to race towards it even before he purposefully collides with Harry, and I am able to discern a sickening crunch upon impact even from my place in the stands.

Hermione grabs my hand, and I grip it tightly, not even bothering to pretend not be afraid for even a second.

Thankfully, Harry seems okay, and gets back up in the air alright. Alicia scores a goal, but the crowd are too angry to pay too much attention. I cheer her on my own, and she flies close by, high fiving me to show her appreciation before she returns to the game.

Slytherin score, but I barely even notice, my stomach plummeting as I stare at Harry...

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing." Hagrid mumbled "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... But he can't have."

Focusing on the tiny dot Harry in the sky, I felt all the breath disappear from my lungs. His broom was bucking, trying to throw him off, though why was anyone's guess... For the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted Harry to be safe.

I thought I was going to vomit. Shivers and goosebumps erupted all over my skin, and I gulped desperately for air. I'd never felt so helpless in my entire life than as I watched Harry flip around and around in middair, rolling, with him only just clinging on.

If Neville's unprecedented skill was Herbology, then Harry's was most definitely flying. Despite myself, I couldn't help but admire the way he was managing to stay on his broom. Please, please god, let him maintain that until help comes. Please.

Death had taken his parents. It didn't have any right to take Harry, too.

I gripped Hermione's arm still tighter in my fear, fighting a fiery tide of vomit trying to make it's way out. I groaned, just as Harry's broomstick gave an almighty flip, and he swung off. For a moment, he flailed wildly, before getting a grip with just one hand. Seamus and Hagrid were having a conversation, but I couldn't pay attention. Nothing seemed important at that moment in time. Nothing but the boy high above us, trying desperately to maintain his grip on the broomstick.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked faintly. He evidently shared my thoughts on the whole throwing up topic. He was completely grey faced, clutching his stomach as if trying to physically hold down his breakfast.

"I knew it." Hermione gasped, her eyes on the teacher's stands. "Snape- look. He's doing something- jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me!"

I regained enough consciousness to call after Hermione. "Wait! Arg! Stop, Hermione, hang on a minute- and she's gone." I looked at Ron a moment, trying to decide whether to say something, before coming to the conclusion it was no use, and that I should just give up on the lot of them and return my eyes to the sky.

Whoever was doing this, and I had no clue who it was, I knew it wasn't Snape. I hated him with my whole being, but, as I had said to Professor Dumbledore a year ago, I also admired him greatly. He had spied on Voldemort, worked tirelessly against the Dark Arts, and even shrouded me from my mother when I was a stranger to him. No man could help an strange, innocent child and have a heart of pure darkness. The two things just didn't commute. Whatever his motives for his hated of me were right now, he was not the one attempting to bring down that broom.

Harry right along with it.

Neville sobbed into Hagrid's jacked. I put a hand on his arm, my eyes returning to the sky as my stomach continued to plummet, spiralling out of control. Somehow, my anxiousness had lessened every so slightly, but I still felt like throwing up over the two rows in front of me.

The twins were attempting to pull Harry onto their brooms, but every time they got even close he jumped a little further away. Eventually, they were forced to concede defeat, dropping lower and circling, wanting to catch him if he fell.

I crossed my fingers in my mouth, biting down even so slightly as I jumped up and down, fighting to contain the nervous energy which now threatened to overwhelm me...

"Come on, Hermione." Ron gasped, sounding desperate. I barely even spared him a glance. I had no hope that Hermione, whatever she was doing, could succeed.

I was just praying for a full on miracle. Hoping the person controlling Harry's broom would just go 'You know what, you're a good kid. You've been through a lot. Just for today, I'll let you off, no more near death experiences. I'll let you live to the ripe old age of 96, untouched by dark magic. Just this once, mind.'

And suddenly, as if answering my ridiculous prayer, the bucking broom stopped bucking, and allowed Harry to climb back on his broom. I gasped, and dropped my hands to my sides, wiping a little spit on my robes as I hugged Neville.

"You can look, you can look!" I sobbed.

He was half crashing, half speeding to the ground when he suddenly dropped onto all fours with his hand over his mouth. Poor kid. I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd have vomited... Which looked likely. He clapped his hand over his mouth, coughed once, twice, before a glittering gold ball fell into his palm.

"I've got the Snitch!"

He cried. And complete confusion reigned. I took no notice, running down onto the pitch, catching Hermione in a hug on the way down.

"You're a genius child!" I yelled in her ear, before running down to the pitch to hug Fred and George, and then Alicia, Angelina and Katie. As I was spun around in a circle by Angelina, I noticed Draco, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

His look wished me a long, drawn out and extremely messy, painful death. I beamed at him, and sent him a cheery wave...

After a while in the after party, the noise got to me, and I crept down to the lake. Scanning the river bank, I found a good tree and climbed to the very top, looking out across the grounds. It was where I always went when I needed to think, or just be alone.

I had always been different. Always liked to spend time on my own, not doing anything in particular, just thinking. Reflecting. It was the only way I had of sorting out the jumble of thoughts which always seem to occupy my brain, leaving everything scrambled and messy.

Staring out across the lake, however, I didn't really feel like making sense of my thoughts. I just felt like not thinking at all.

_Dear Fleur, _

_It's been an eventful term so far, and you will have to excuse me, unfortunately, for not writing since September. I hope all is well since you last letter was sent, and that Gabrielle recovered from her cold. As to the reluctance to be left behind when you went back to school, I remember Draco having the exact same reaction when I went off to Hogwarts the first time. It is only natural, and I don't think you should worry yourself with any particular feelings of guilt too frequently, if you still are. _

_Christmas is fast approaching, and so I thought I'd send you a letter telling you your present shall be on it's way by next mail, as soon as the delivery owl gets back from delivering a package for my aunt. Unfortunately, Melody is not best equipped to deliver packages, and I don't trust the school owls. My poor Melody gets quite jealous when I use them, in any case, and would probably peck me half to death in order to regain my attention. Birds and their jealousy issues! _

_It is rather chilly here, making me rather miss the warmth of the South of France. The castle is so beautiful at Christmas, however. Very different to Beaxbatons. The suits of armour sing out of tune Christmas Carols, and Fred and George assist Peeves (our rather lovable but ever insufferable poltergeist) in playing delightful pranks on innocent passers by. They trapped me under the mistletoe with Mrs Norris the other day... Most humiliating experience of my life, let me tell you._

_There is no end of term ball here, either, but I was never much given to dancing, as you know. Besides, if there were, I would probably end up being tricked into dancing with Filch by Fred and George, our grumpy, old and rather smelly caretaker who hates all students with such passion I think he is channelling the spirit of some bad tempered ghoul. It does not matter, however. The students hate him wholeheartedly back. _

_I attended a wonderful game of Quiddich this afternoon. I wish you could have been there, it is such a shame Beauxbatons does not run games. Then again, perhaps not. Harry Potter (a friend of mine, not sure if you've heard of him, or if he is just renowned in the UK? Then again, I suppose a few of our fellow students last year had not even heard of Voldemort, so perhaps not. He is famed across most of Europe and, indeed, a lot of the rest of the world, for bringing about the fall of Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our time, Grindewald included.) nearly fell off his broom. Nearly gave me a heart attack. It turns out that the broom was cursed or jinxed or something. I have been forced to conclude that Quiddich is an extremely dangerous game. Beauxbatons may be on the right lines by not playing it. _

_Anyways, I wish you a wonderful Christmas. Say hello to the others for me. Love and miss you all. Thinking of you, _

_With love always,_

_Adele _


	30. A Weasley Jumper For A Lestrange

**Author's note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! Just, yeah... Thanks. I'm so happy! And slightly hyper, as it happens, which I shouldn't be, because I haven't even had breakfast, let alone overdosed on sugar. Then again, my friend likes to say I can be high on air if I want to be. And I'm rambling. You get the gist. I'll shut up. **

**I've focused quite a lot on Adele and Draco's relationship in this chapter. I'm not sure how well I've captured it, and Draco at the very least is quite OOC, but that was how I perceived it. So yeah. Hope you enjoy it! **

**So, enough about me. I would be really annoyed if I were you, you don't have to read these author's notes, I tend to talk too much and waste too much time justifying decisions. On with the story! **

**I don't own Harry Potter... **

Rejoice with your family in the beautiful land of life~ Albert Einstein

"Well, that's that settled then. There is no way I am sitting in Malfoy Manor, all alone with my aunt, uncle and Draco whilst you lot are having the Christmas of a lifetime at Hogwarts." I laughed, grinning at Fred and George.

"You mean you'll stay?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Yep. I'll stay."

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed. I was quite touched for a moment, before he turned to George and held out his hand. "Pay up!"

George rolled his eyes and grinned at me as he passed over a pile of clinking knuts to his brother. "This is going to be fun, anyways."

I laughed. "Well, there goes my quiet Christmas."

I wasn't joking. Not in the slightest...

I had one thing to do before I left for the holidays, however, and it was either going to be a tear-jerkingly touching reunion or a tear-jerkingly terrible disaster, which would most probably result in one of us in the Hospital wing...

Really, it could go either way. With this family, it wasn't a reunion at all until someone got out a pack of tissues and the other ordered their coffin...

I tracked down my cousin in the library, laughing with a group of friends. I didn't have to search far for their source of amusement.

"Like a wide mouthed tree frog!" Draco laughed.

Sighing to myself, I stepped out from behind the book shelf, trying not to think about how pathetic a joke it was. Draco was bitter... He loved Quiddich, but he wasn't in the same league as Harry. He would've given anything to have been playing the other weekend. He was also furious that Slytherin had lost, and his rivalry with Harry hadn't helped his twisted feelings one bit...

The result? He tried to make fun of the way Harry had caught the Snitch, using the 'widemouthed tree frog' line, over and over and over. Not even his dimwitted friends could truly find it funny.

"Draco. Could I have a word, please?"

He looked up suddenly, and something I hadn't seen in his eyes before flashed there, but after a moment it was gone...

"Make it quick." He snapped, but he climbed to his feet and followed me nevertheless.

I led him into an empty corridor and turned to face him, glad of the semi darkness. Depending on how this went, I didn't think I was going to want to be looking my infuriating cousin directly in the eye.

"What?" He demanded, though softly. Even so, I felt my heart twist and contract painfully... Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and whispered the words softly into the darkness of the corridor.

"Merry Christmas."

Draco's entire aspect softened. "Merry Christmas." He replied.

"I've been meaning to, I mean- there's something I should have probably said to you a while ago." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "This family- I don't know about you, but it's not easy, being a part of it. And you're a Black, through and through, whereas I- I'm just not. I don't know what I am. I don't belong in Malfoy Manor, like the rest of you do, and I don't feel family honour and stuff as keenly as my uncle does. That's the truth, and there's no use arguing with it, pretending I was meant to lead the life I was born into. But I want you to know, whatever happens, I _do _love you, Draco Malfoy. In all your infuriating arrogance and snobbery, I love you. And it's always going to be difficult, with us, because of who we are, and that isn't going to change. But I hope you don't give up on me, like you've started to do, and I hope I don't disappoint you." I finished, and took a ragged breath.

Draco threw his arms around my waist. It was such and unexpected and uncharacteristic show off affection that I had no clue how to respond. But instinct took over, and I hugged him tight. This annoying, narrow minded boy who was doing everything wrong, and who I couldn't help but love.

"I love you, too." He whispered, like it was something shameful.

Strip the mask away, all the confidence and arrogance and pureblooded airs, and what did you have? You had Draco Malfoy, a vulnerable young boy who was just discovering who he was, maybe too late to do anything about it.

It's never too late.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." I laughed, knowing I wasn't going to get any more than that out of him...

"See you, Adele." Draco grinned, practically bouncing back down the corridor. I watched him go, my lip trembling, although I didn't know if it was because I wanted to laugh or cry.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered once more, to the now empty corridor.

I hadn't told Fleur one word of a lie... Hogwarts at Christmas time was something beautiful, something amazing to behold. The Great Hall had twelve Christmas trees, all dripping with beautifully crafted decorations.

Draco, sat at the Slytherin table, sat bragging about Malfoy Manors decorations, but I didn't think they were anything to brag about, to be honest. The Manor was cold and draughty and bare at Christmastime- my aunt and uncle were above such holidays. It was nothing special, especially compared with Hogwarts, in all of it's bedecked Christmas glory.

I ground my teeth. It seemed ridiculous to think that, mere hours ago, we had been making up in the most cheesy way possible, and wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Now, all I wished him was an incredibly sticky, painful death.

"Let me go and punch him."

"We weren't stopping you." Fred laughs.

"That would be something worth seeing." George agreed.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you." Angelina snapped. "Adele, you know you don't want to do that. He's your cousin, after all."

The fight drained out of me, and my shoulders slumped. "I know. He's just-"

"An arrogant git who likes taunting people about their families." Ron finished, dropping into the seat beside us and finishing off the plate of mince pies. Harry and Hermione both greeted us, before following suit.

"Exactly- wait, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron had a little run in with Malfoy, so Snape decided to dock him some points."

I ground my teeth harder, fists curling on the table top. "Adele, stop, you're going to break the table!" Katie laughed.

"How did I end up being related to a git like him?"

"Well, Adele, you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" George started.

"Shut up, you prat, this isn't funny!" I growled, thunking my head against the table before straightening up, rubbing my forehead. "OW!"

"Oh, you idiot!" Laughed Alicia. "Here, have a mince pie, before Ron eats this plate, too."

"Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. You won't have to put up with Malfoy much longer." Alicia grinned.

"No, I'll just have to put up with Fred and George." I laughed.

"HEY!"

Honestly, this was going to be the best Christmas yet... The first one I had ever spent with people who actually cared about me without condition. The first one spent with people who _felt _like family...

When I woke up on Christmas morning, light was streaming in through the dormitory. It looked odd without Angelina and Alicia... Sounds echoed oddly, making me jump.

A misshapen pile of perfectly wrapped bundles at the end of my bed told me that, neglect to send letters though she may, my aunt had at least remembered to send me presents for Christmas. I felt oddly touched...

I picked up the first package, which, it turned out was _not _from my aunt. Or rather, it was, but not the aunt I had been expecting.

_To Adeline, _  
_We weren't sure of the kind of things you liked, but Dora picked this out. I hope you will take it as an apology for my absence over the past few years, and that you will accept my sincere regret that I have not been a more active figure in your life thus far. Perhaps you will agree to meet Dora and I next Hogsmede weekend? _  
_Love and best wishes, _  
_Your Aunt Andromeda, Nymphadora and Ted_

Andromeda... I knew of her, of course. From vague recollections of Sirius, and hushed whispers from my aunt. She had been disowned, I knew, as a 17 year old girl. For marrying a muggle, Ted Tonks.

I tore open the wrapping,and a Weird Sisters CD fell out onto the bed covers. Grinning to myself at the thought of what my Aunt Narcissa was going to say, I stuck it on at full volume and turned to the rest of my pile.

I wanted to laugh and cry... Not an altogether unfamiliar feeling, after the past couple of months. My Aunt Andromeda... I couldn't put a name to how I felt at that moment, but I knew that I was definitely going to meet my aunt and cousin at next opportunity. Without a question of a doubt.

A necklace from the Malfoy family set, (which had been in the family for generations), a new set of dress robes, (not to sound ungrateful here, but how exciting... The aunt I had never met knew me better than the people who'd brought me up) and quite a few other meaningless trifles, including the most expensive, evil smelling bottle of perfume I had ever come across in my life.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie had got me a photo album, which I spent half an hour looking at before placing carefully on my bedside. This left a box of chocolates from Fred and George, and an oddly shaped, soft parcel.

It had a note attached.

_To Adeline Lestrange, _  
_For keeping my boys out of trouble as well as you could for the past couple of years. I hope you are able to come to stay this easter. _  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_Molly Weasley_

Laughing, I ripped off the wrapping paper. And out fell a hand knit jumper in- how had she known? I laughed, though I felt tears sparking in my eyes.

The jumper was a creamy yellow, the one colour my Aunt refused to let me wear because apparently it 'washed me out'. Consequently, it was my favourite colour.

I raced down the stairs two at a time, my hair untamed and streaming behind me.

"Oh, look, Adele has a Weasley jumper too!" Laughed George. I smashed into him with the force of a boulder, practically squeezing all the air out of him.

"Can't- Breath." He stammered. I released him, and grabbed Fred, who was standing nearby. I laughed through the tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you both, so much!"


	31. Short Tempers and Confused Loyalties

**Author's note: I'm getting- not bored exactly, but frustrated. I really want to get onto the later years, because I have this notebook which I wrote in ages ago, not sure I told you about it, in which I wrote from snippets from prisoner of Azkaban onwards. But the last thing on earth I want to do is hurry this story, as I really am rather fond of it. Also, it's my personal conviction that you should never do something you know you can't do well. So, here's my master plan: I am going to budget two days to Adele's 4th year/ the chamber of secrets. If I haven't finished and I'm still frustrated, I'm going to do one of those '1 year later' things and move onto the prisoner of Azkaban year. If you think it's a terrible plan, please review and tell me to stop being a lazy idiot. Likewise, if you feel like the story's hurried at any point, please tell me. I'd really rather know these things. **

**So, I don't own Harry Potter. And it's probably a really good job, otherwise the 1st and 2nd books wouldn't be half as good as they are, or any of the other books for that matter. JK Rowling is a genius :)**

A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same~ Elbert Hubbard 

Easter passed by in a blur, and suddenly summer was fast approaching. And I was miserable at the very prospect.

"Come on Adele." Lee said bracingly. "It's months until the holidays."

Shrugging, I looked back to the letter in my hand. "You can come and stay next summer. Or Christmas, or Easter."

"Honestly, Adele, it's an open invite."

I shoved the letter away. I was being stupid, that much was clear... Yet I didn't seem to be able to help it.

"Yeah." I sighed, yawning. "Yeah, I suppose. I just- 6 whole weeks with the Malfoys! My own stupid fault, I guess, for aggravating my aunt before we came this year, and for staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. But 6 weeks with the Malfoys- imagine how many punches-" I stopped, furious with myself.

"Punches?" Asked Alicia, staring at me in panic.

"Any chance you'd believe me if I said I was referring to the fruit punch you get at parties?" I asked, my humour falling flat. Honestly, it was the worst joke in the history of the world. I deserved to be shot for it.

"So they _did _punch you?"

"I-" I frowned, struggling to make out a coherent thought. But there is a wall there, and I can't think around it, or through it. I can't think at all. "I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Angelina burst out, looking at me as if she did not believe a single word.

"I don't know, do I? That's the whole point. I can't remember a thing about it, and I_ do not know _why!" I snapped. My damn temper. Stupid parents, passing on their own stupid damn tempers. "Now, if none of you mind, I'm going to bed."

I don't know where that irritation flared from- it wasn't as if they were doing anything particularly deserving of it. I just knew I didn't want them probing, when I was so unsure myself.

Breakfast was the first thing my stomach said to me when I woke up that morning. I sat up and allowed Alicia and Angelina a sheepish grin.

"About snapping at you all last night-"

Alicia waved an airy hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, it wasn't any of our business." Angelina grinned. "But, for the record, you want to talk."

"We're here."

I grinned, pulling on my robes. "You two are turning into an old married couple, finishing each others sentences like that all the time. Or maybe it's Fred and George rubbing off on you. I swear, if you start putting potions in my food to turn me into- I don't know, a flamingo or something, I will kill you. Come on. I'm completely starved."

By the time we reached the great hall, we were laughing again as if nothing had even happened.

Friends are good like that. If you really don't want to talk about something, they won't press something. A true friend knows when to mock you and laugh at you, and when to listen to your innermost secrets with a completely straight friend. A true friend knows when to pass the ketchup, and when to take the entire bottle and pour it on their own sausages. A true friend will offer you a hand up when you fall down, and then fall to the ground themselves laughing at you.

A true friend knows when to press you and when to just let you be.

By the time we reach the hall, however, I have bigger things on my mind. Our faces fall, staring at the hour glass which recorded the points. Or did, in the case of the Gryffindor hourglass.

We couldn't have lost 150 points overnight. Could we?

"No way!" Katie exclaimed. That was when Draco passed by, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Adeline. Lovely morning, don't you think? Oh dear me, would you look at that? The Gryffindor glass is looking quite depleted."

I narrowed my eyes at my cousin. "You know something about this?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me now, Draco Malfoy, or I swear to god-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Temper, temper. You take after your mother."

He was on his back before he even knew what had hit him. "Alright, let's get one thing _absolutely _clear. I don't care how much of a smug, deluded idiot you are. Nothing, I'll repeat that for you, _nothing _gives you the right to bring up my mother. I am nothing like her, and I never will be! Am I understood?"

He didn't seem to be able to speak. "Touchy, touchy." He said after a while. Alicia had to hold me back from punching him. "Alright, fine. Just don't kill me. Potter, Granger and Longbottom each lost Gryffindor 50 points apiece. Are you coming home for summer?"

I stared at him in shock, then put my head in my hands. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening."

"I'll take that as a yes. See you soon, Adele." He walked away, laughing. I growled.

"Merlin, is she going to explode?"

"Thinking about it." I said. "Come on. I'm still hungry."

No one was talking to Harry, Hermione or Neville. I felt torn between anger at their foolishness and loyalty to them, so naturally, didn't say a word to them. The thought of how smug Draco was going to be now when Slytherin won (which, let's face it, was pretty much inevitable now.), kept my lips firmly sealed.

Of course, I often slipped. Sent a smile in their direction, before remembering I was angry with them. Gave them a morning greeting and slipped into the seats beside them, sometimes entire having entire conversations. But there was a frosty undercurrent to it all, and they were too dejected for me to make much of an impact.

It's funny how fast time passes when you want it to halt, and cease to pass at all. It was only a couple of weeks until the end of the school year, and everyone was packing their cases in preparation for the summer, talking happily about the first thing they'd do once they went home. Homesickness was a common ailment at Hogwarts, and not one that Madam Pomfrey could cure. I, on the other hand, felt homesickness away from Hogwarts, not at it. Where most would spend their time counting down the days until the summer holidays, I would spend _my time _counting down until my return...

Then again, I don't think I was entirely alone there. Harry was about as excited about returning to his aunt and uncle as I was to mine.

I was walking down to breakfast when Neville came racing up to me, worry etched into every line of his face.

"Adele! Harry's in the hospital wing!"

"What?" I cried. "Why? What happened, whats- what?"

"He went after the stone-"

"What stone?" I cried, but Neville was not to be stopped. I doubted very highly that he even registered my words.

"Fred and George are already there, Ron and Hermione too, but they're going to fine- you have to come."

I handed my bag to Alicia, who was standing nearby, and sprinted down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Bursting in, in quite a dramatic fashion I might add, I fell flat on my back as I I attempted to skid to a halt on the smooth hospital ward floor. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to you to make an entrance, Babybel."

"Yes, ssh! You're going to wake the children!"

I ignored them both and sprung to my feet, trying to retain as much as my dignity as I could. "What the hell happened?"

"We went after the stone." Said a miserable voice. Hermione propped herself up. I had barely noticed her before, she sat in the bed next to Harry's, lying so flat she barely even made a dent in the covers.

"You went after what?" I whispered, taking the hint. If I didn't shut up a bit, Madam Pomfrey was going to shove a knock out potion down my throat.

"The stone. The philosophers stone."

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath. "A philosophers stone? At Hogwarts, I'm assuming? Alright, I got time. Start from the beginning."

"So, so what you're trying to say-" After several minutes of incoherent stuttering, I was finally starting to grasp the reality of what Hermione was saying. "Harry fought Voldemort?" A wince at the sound of the name. "And nearly died? And Voldemort might come back?"

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "I- I don't think so." They way she said it, it sounded more like a question. "I mean, Harry stopped him. He's- he's weak. For the moment."

I bit my lip, and took her hand. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We're going to be fine, all of us. Harry included."

As I got up to go, I caught the twins looking at me. I threw a worried look in their direction, and left.

Before I knew it, Harry was back on his feet again, at the end of term feast. Predictably, Slytherin had won. And, also predictably, Draco was sickeningly smug.

For the moment, I was too busy enjoying myself with my friends, too overjoyed by Harry's return, to care. I nudged him.

"Hey there. Been one hell of a year."

He nodded, obviously trying desperately hard to ignore the way people were gawking at him, as if he was some kind of zoo animal. Poor kid. I had had my fair share of stares when I had arrived, but nothing like this.

"Yeah."

"Hero worshipped, here." I smiled. "Listen to me, Harry. Whatever happens, and I'm hoping nothing will, it's going to sort itself out."

Harry nodded, but Dumbledore was calling the hall to order. With a last smile for Harry, I turned my attention to the task at hand. Surviving the gloating of a rather self satisfied Slytherin house.


	32. Looking in the Mirror

**Author's note: Good evening all! I've done something a bit odd with this chapter and the last, in that I've tried to emphasis that in a way Adele is like her parents (mother especially), in a really odd _unimportant_ sense. It's funny, because I usually spend most of my time doing the opposite, which is why I felt the need to write a chapter like this. I wanted to establish how she as a character has turned negative traits she has inherited and turned them into a positive, but how it will always be something that bugs her and causes her to take hits on her self esteem. Not sure how well I've succeeded, but I hope you see what I'm trying to do here. **

**Also, to Illuminatus101: Thank you so much for your lovely advice and support! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. As to the possibility of a time leap, I think I'm going to act on your advice and do whatever I think when the time comes. At the moment, I'm just going to take it on a whim. **

If you don't believe in ghosts you've never been to a family reunion~ Ashleigh Brilliant (?)

The Hogwarts express steamed into the station, and I fell into the compartment, Fred and George setting up the traditional end of term game of exploding snap...

Sighing, I sat back in the seat and watched Hogsmede disappear from view. "You first, I think, babybel." Fred nudged me, in a rather transparent attempt to cheer me up. I allowed him a weak smile.

"I thought we'd dropped that." I sighed dramatically.

"Never." laughed George. "We said you'd be babybel forever."

"And so you shall."

"Shuffle the cards, babybel?" Alicia grinned. I rolled my eyes and dished them out.

Lee looked so funny with half of his eyebrows signed away that I completely forgot where I was going. Until I arrived. I met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the platform. Nudging Harry, I figured I'd better strike up a conversation before we both drove ourselves crazy thinking about where we were going.

"Hey. You alright?"

Sighing, he nodded. Which told me he was about as alright as I was. Sometimes, having blood relatives really did suck...

"We don't care what you aunt says." Fred snuck up behind me suddenly.

"You _are _coming to stay with us."

I laughed, and put my arm around them both. "Thanks. You know, I live to wrap you both in strange hugs that make you feel uncomfortable. What friends are for, right?"

"And we live to call you babybel, babybel."

"Babybel?" Ron enquired, raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a long story."

Laughing, we all passed through the solid brick wall. I took in the sight of Harry's aunt and uncle, and then of mine, and grinned. Perfectly formulated spur of the moment plan, coming right up.

"One second." I smiled at my aunt, kissing her on the cheek before running to greet Petunia Dursley.

"You don't mind if I take a second, do you, Harry?" I asked. Harry grinned. I turned to Petunia, narrowing my eyes. "Not sure if you remember me?"

"What?" Snapped Petunia, pulling her killer whale of a son a little closer and narrowing her eyes in return.

"We haven't got time-" Vernon began, but I cut across him.

"Take that as I no. Well, lets get reaquainted. My name is Adeline Lestrange, your sister Lily's-"

A gasp. Petunia shook her husband's sleeve anxiously, her pale eyes wide as she gulped frantically. "Vernon, she's- that girl who my-my, she visited in the New Year after Dudley was born. The girl who's parents murdered all those people."

"That's the one." I grinned cheerfully, nudging Harry with a smile. Time to (finally) put my birth to some use, however little satisfaction it brought. "Well, yeah, I just wanted to come say hi. Also, I think your _sister _would be completely disgusted by the way you treat her son. She died to save him, and all you do is treat him like dirt. So I'm standing in for Lily Potter when I say Harry breathes one word of mistreatment, and you'll find out just how much I take after my mother." I turned to Harry, grinning. He echoed my smile. "See you in September, kid."

"Have a good summer, Adele." Harry laughed. The smile slipped off my face, and I looked at my own aunt and uncle. No one could threaten _them _into treating me well, that was for sure.

"We'll see." I replied, before walking back over to them.

"Did you have a good year, Adeline?" My aunt asked.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, smiling. I racked my brains for something she would appreciate hearing about, but came up blank. "It was really quite enjoyable."

"Are you still friends with those- those blood traitors?" My uncle asked, his face screwing up and his voice dripping with disdain.

"Adele finished top of the year in every subject but Divination." Draco blurted out suddenly. He smiled at me, and though extremely surprised I squeezed his hand, and sent him a smile of my own.

"Yes, we heard." My uncle said, though his tone was cold. "Well done, Adeline. You are a credit to our house and family."

"I'm so proud of you, Adeline." My aunt smiled, her eyes brimming with warmth. I couldn't help myself. I glowed with the full force of the unexpected praise.

"Speaking of which, we are having a ball in a couple of days to celebrate your return, and we shall expect you to uphold our honour. Both of you. Is that understood?" My uncle spoke to both Draco and I, but his eyes (of course) were on me...

The moment I got home, I sprinted all the way down the drive and across the lawn to Sirius's tree.

_Dear Sirius, _

_The Malfoys are holding a ball in a couple of days. Exciting, I know. They're all convinced I'm going to have another one of my 'episodes' and show them up, and my uncle has threatened everything from death, doom and imprisonment to the confiscation of my owl. All of which are quite effective at shutting me up, to be honest. _

_My aunt has tried an entirely different tack. Be quiet and act out the good, proper pureblooded lady and I can go to stay with my friends over the summer. I am forced to the conclusion that I have no choice but to be a good little girl for them, at least for the duration of the party. _

_They reckon I'm defective or something- keep referring to my so called 'episodes' like they're something furtive and shameful. Honestly, all I ever did was put on a pair of jeans and stand up for the house elf and I'm called a rebellious dissenting little- well, I won't write down what my uncle called me. It isn't fit to be heard in civilized company. _

_I think I shall go and visit my aunt Andromeda this summer, if I can behave long enough for them to allow me to sneak away. She sent me the most lovely note at Christmas, along with a weird sisters CD. _

_I like writing these letters. I don't know what it is. I'm still not clear on what you did and did not do, on who to believe in anything... But it's nice to think that you're out there, and that you care about me. Honestly though, it's not like I'm alone. Not like I'm anything even approaching miserable. And I don't think writing these letters can be good for me- I always say indulging too often in reliving the past is extremely unhealthy. But I can't seem to help myself. _

_I think I'm a bit like you, really. Same stupid temper I remember from when I was a kid, same sulkiness when I don't get my way, same disgust at this stupid group of people who call themselves a family just because they have the ability to procreate... _

_Anyways, I miss you. _

_Love always, _

_Ada. _

Sighing, I read through the letter and stuck it in the growing pile by my bedside table. From my bedroom window, I had a perfect, unobscured view of the grounds. And, if you looked carefully, you could just make out Sirius's tree...

The morning of the ball was eventful to say the least, with servants rushing all over the place, and musicians and caterers and Morgana knows what else arriving throughout the day...

Paying attention to none of them, I holed myself up in my bedroom, until my aunt sent Dobby up to help me get ready. As if I needed a house elf to put on a stupid set of dress robes... But apparently this was the practice.

This dress was like nothing I had ever worn before... A deep burgundy in colour, one shoulder strap with a pretty flowing skirt that ended just above my ankles. There was a sort of sheen to it, and it was dark in colour. Apparently, I was also expected to dance in extremely high black heels.

My lips were painted dark red, my hair twisted up, my eyes dusted with some kind of black powder. I frowned at myself in the mirror. The kind of affect my aunt had been going for when she picked all this out couldn't have been clearer...

I looked like a Black, and I looked like a Lestrange. Or, more specifically, with all the dark makeup on, I looked like my worst nightmare. The girl who stared at me out of the bedroom mirror looked exactly like my mother.

Sure, there were slight differences. Eyes flecked slightly with gold, and eyelids less heavily lidded (thank the lord), cheek bones slightly less pronounced. I didn't have that same air of commanding superiority or high breeding as my mother, nor the cruelty or arrogance in my aura. But still, it was there. And I couldn't seem to look away...

"Thank you, Dobby." I whispered. "You- you can go if you want to."

Dobby's eyes welled with tears, though why, I didn't know. He bowed so low I thought he was going to kiss the carpet, before leaving. At the door he turned, and offered me a glowing smile.

"Miss Adeline looks very pretty indeed. And very kind."

All the way down the corridor, I could hear him punishing himself. Though for what, I did not know. At the end of the corridor, he apparated with a small pop. All very odd.

At my aunt and uncle's door, I hesitated, frowning. What was it they were discussing, which could have their voices so low and so urgent?

"It is time, Narcissa. It is something _he _gave me, and now he is gone, we can use it for the good of our entire world."

I didn't want to hear anything I would regret later, but curiosity burned inside of me. I had been brought up as a child that must be seen and not heard, a young lady who _did not _listen at doorways. I was here to see my aunt, because she had summoned me. And now, I had to knock, before I was found and punished.

Shoving curiosity aside, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in." Commanded my aunts voice. "Ah. Adeline. You look lovely."

"Well, please do take a seat." My uncle gave me a forced smile, which looked rather painful. "Adeline, your aunt and I have been discussing and we thought that perhaps you were ready to share your opinions on a matter which has been giving us trouble for some time."

"If it is in my power to do so." What can I say? I really, really wanted to stay with the Weasleys.

"It's about your friends." My uncle said.


	33. Not Marrying Me Off!

**Author's note: Oh... Actually don't have anything to say. That's surprising...**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Every act of rebellion is nostalgia for innocence and an appeal to essential being...~ Albert Camus

My heart was pounding as I descended the steps, staring out across the sea of people. My uncle's words rang in my ears.

_"There is nothing we can do about the time you spend at Hogwarts. But if you ever go to see a bloodtraitor in the holidays without our permission, if you ever bring shame on this family by association, you will regret it." _

_"You mean disownment?" _

_"I mean worse than disownment." _

It was hard to concentrate on smiling and pretending to enjoy myself when all I could think of was those words...

"Adeline." Says a voice. I turn to see Diana Nott, a Slytherin in my year, smiling at me snidely. I try to smile back, only the muscles in my face don't seem to be working...

"You're a bit outnumbered tonight, I fear." She smiled. "Only Gryffindor at the ball. You don't look so tough without those blood traitors at your shoulders."

"It is- nice to see you here tonight, Diana." I say, trying to remain on my best behaviour. "You are looking lovely, as always."

"And you." She says. I am glad to see I have shocked a compliment out of her, even if it is merely the result of her parents and my aunt and uncle standing just metres away.

"Ah, Adeline. We were worried you had tripped down a staircase or something, my dear. We feared you did not intend to show up at all!"

Play along, Adele. Just one smile, that's it. That wasn't so hard, was it? You just have to play the part of the doting niece for one evening, that's all.

"I am sorry to have caused you alarm, uncle. I was merely delayed talking to Draco, Cra- Vincent and Gregory."

"Ah, Vincent and Gregory." Laughed Mr Nott. "Such charming boys. Yes, I've known them a long time, since they were but babies on their mothers hips."

I bet he did... As I look into the cold and domineering eyes which do not differentiate him from any other pureblooded gentleman or lady here, an image flashes by my eye. The mark being burned into his flesh. Almost as if he is remembering too, his wrist twists and flicks. He smiles.

"I do not know if you remember, Adeline, but Mr Nott knew you as an infant. He was quite fond of you as I remember. Used to sit you on his knee whilst your parents were otherwise occupied." My uncle says. Mr Nott chuckles, but this is not the innuendo it would have been in any other company. _My parents _would have been busy cursing people...

"And a beautiful young lady she has grown into, too. I always did pick my favourites well. I must confess however, I did not know you knew Diana. I heard you were put in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled, and this time there was nothing forced about it. _Gryffindor... _The word seems to fall into my turbulent soul, stilling all the chaos going through my mind. "Diana and I know each other from Potions." And cursing each other in the corridor, of course.

"Ah. Do you like potions?"

"Yes, very much so." I smiled.

"Adeline finished top of the year." My uncle says, and unless you listened closely, it sounded like proud. Maybe, if it was issuing from someone else's mouth, I would have mistaken it too...

"Oh yes. Very well done, my dear. And with Professor Snape, another old friend. Are you still in touch with Severus, Lucius?"

"Indeed." Laughed my uncle. "I believe he is here tonight."

My heart sank. Whoopee! More Hogwarts friends to look forward to having a cosy little catch up with... I almost let a sigh escape me, before remembering what I was here for, and shaking myself mentally.

If I wanted to go and stay with Fred and George and the rest of the Weasley's for the summer, I was going to _have _to do better than that...

"Anyway, I think the Mulciber's are over there. Did you hear he'd had a grandson? Yes, lovely family. I shall catch up with you later, Lucius. Lovely to see you, Adeline. Oh, and you simply must dance with Theodore later."

My gaze snapped up with horror. I caught sight of Theodore Nott give a similar reaction. Dance with him? I'd rather kiss the giant squid!

He looked like he agreed.

"What a wonderful idea, Quentin. Indeed, why wait? Perhaps you two should take the floor now? Show the rest of us how it is done?"

"For shame, uncle, I have only just got here! I would love to dance with Theodore, but perhaps a little later." I laughed breezily, sending dear old Theo a sharp look that quite clearly said 'go with me on this. Talk them out of it.'

"Yeah Dad, I'm really tired."

"Theo!" Laughed Diana, obviously enjoying herself immensely. "Please, anyone would've thought you didn't want to dance!"

"Yes, it's entirely disrespectful to the entire Malfoy household, Theo." His father chipped in again. Stupid old berk.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, Miss Adeline, I meant no disrespect." His voice was so heavily dripping with sarcasm, I was surprised nobody picked up on it. His eyes said 'well, except for the fact that you're an ugly swine and I wouldn't come near you with a 10 metre pole.'

That was _one _statement I could return wholeheartedly...

"And I'd quite like to visit the house elf with the entrees first." I said, before biting my lip. That little statement was not going to go down well with my aunt. Luckily, Quentin noticed nothing.

"That's wonderful, Adeline! Theodore is incredibly fond of food, are you not, son? Just like his father. You can track down that wretched house elf together, and then you can have your dance. I would so hate to deny you both of that."

"Ugh." Said 'Theo' once we were out of earshot. "Well done Lestrange! Now I have to watch you eat like a pig, and _then _dance with you. Could this get any worse?"

"Yes, actually." I hissed back. "We could be forced to dance twice. So don't push them. Smile like you're not completely repulsed by me and I'll pretend like you don't stink of pig, and that I don't want to avada kedava you."

Theodore laughed, though there was no humour there. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that."

"You're an idiot, I'll give _you _that." I said, my tone dripping disgust.

"Aww, don't be like that! You have to admit, Lestrange, the admirers aren't lining up for you, considering you're a bloodtraitor and all. You could do a lot worse than me."

I snorted into my non-alcoholic punch, which Theo had just handed me. "Nott, I could marry the giant squid and say that I'd done better than _you._"

He just rolled his eyes, and offered me his arm. "Come on, Gryffindor Lion. Let's see how much spunk you really do have."

On and on it went, until the dance drew to a close. Breathing a sigh of relief, I continued to perform the last couple of steps. Everything was fine, until he put his lips to my ear.

"You know they're finalizing an arranged marriage for us as we speak?"

Horror washed through me, jolting me like I'd just been electrocuted. What? No! He was lying...

But I knew he was not.

I had stepped away from him in my horror and shock and disgust, and almost thrown young Daphne Greengrass backwards into the punch bowl. My mouth hung open, and I had to flounder around in my brain for a moment, trying to remember how to close it.

Only one way to salvage this situation...

My palm stung as I slapped his cheek, but apparently not as much as his jaw. He stumbled back from me, clutching the slap mark which was now appearing all along the left side of his face.

"What the bloody Merlin was that for?" he cried, evidently forgetting where we were. Most of the pureblooded ladies in the vicinity gasped in shock at his language, and one extremely straight laced woman fainted into the arms of her husband. Really, it was the most hilarious, overly dramatic scenes I had ever witnessed.

"How dare you?" I cried, fluttering my hands against my chest in a thoroughly 1800s way, every inch the demure pureblooded young lady. "How very dare you? I have never been so insulted in all my life! I am Adeline Lestrange, daughter of the house of Black, not some dirt veined muggle you can grope as you wish! I can cope with insults on my person, sir, but never slights on my dignity, or crimes against my honour! I will not stand here and be treated like that."

At the end of the speech, I had to stop myself bursting into hysterical laughter...

Nott's face as I turned in a swish of skirts and marched out of the ballroom, through the fainted ladies (there were two now) and outraged gentlemen was almost worth the trouble this would inevitably cause...

"Are you completely insane?" Cried a voice. I looked up from my perch on the window seat, my arms wrapped around my legs, to see my uncle towering above me. Rage reduced him incoherent, and it would have been extremely funny, if it were not incredibly scary...

"Perhaps." I replied coolly.

"You insolent, intolerable child! Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused us this evening? The shame you have caused us, the disgust you have brought down on our family name?"

"Maybe you should enlighten me." I said, my own voice now trembling with rage. I was in danger of loosing my place at Hogwarts, but I was beyond caring. "And then marry me off, like some sort of household slave you have grown bored of torturing and intend to sell for the highest price possible. Or is there another explanation?"

Silence met my words, before my uncle raised his fist. "You little-"

"Lucius, stop." My aunt steps out of the shadows, her face transformed by fury, but to my intense surprise focused on my uncle. "Adeline did nothing too awful this evening. It shall cause no permanent damage."

"No permanent damage! Narcissa, she-"

"I am perfectly clear what she did. What any good Black would have done. She realised the situation in hand, and decided she wished to aim higher than that. Ask for a little more out of her marriage. I seem to remember spurning several lovers and potential husbands my parents had lined up for me in a similar manner, and if I had not I would never have met you if I had not. There is no need to look so shocked! Bellatrix-" She laughed, and turned to me, grinning. "What your mother would not have given to see that, Adeline! She would have found it hilarious, that used to be her favourite trick. Lucius, Adeline was right. We should not be content to marry her off to the first family who offers. And she is not ready yet, either. We shall find her a family with greater wealth and purity of blood."

"Greater wealth and purity of blood? Narcissa, after that scene, we would be lucky if even the Carter's son would be willing to take her!"

"Certainly not!" Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "He has a squashed nose. I noticed all the Carter's do when his father was courting me."

"Narcissa-"

"Lucius, Bellatrix and I used to create scene's like that on an almost weekly basis, and you cannot deny we both ended up very happily married, to men of great wealth and purity of blood. You should be proud of your niece, not reprimanding her. She has high standards. Just like me."

She smiled coyly, and wrapped her hands around his waist. I fought the urge to vomit, but said nothing. Whilst my uncle's back was turned, my aunt winked.

"Very well. We shall salvage the situation. Adeline, you shall go upstairs and wait in your bedroom until you aunt and I come up to decide upon your punishment."

Like hell I would.


	34. The Life and Times of Andromeda Tonks

**Author's note: It recently occurred to me that hardly any heroines in books have truly embarrassing moments, or at least, not when it's crucial. Like, Ginny never burped in Harry's face when he _finally _(emphasis on finally) went to kiss her, did she? Katniss didn't fall flat on her face when she volunteered as tribute. Annabeth didn't scream when Thalia came back to life, and shout 'she's an alien!'. Hermione didn't go to attack Ron with birds and find out she'd picked up a fake wand. Lena didn't faint when Ethan first asked her out (actually, I think Bella from Twilight did something like that, didn't she? I don't know. Only book I think I've not read a second time. No offence to Twilight fans, they're good books, it just wasn't my kind of thing.) So, yeah. Just a thought, which I felt like sharing. Not that I've ever done any of the above, but in those situations, to be honest it wouldn't surprise me if I did...**

**So, yeah. Night all, or maybe good morning/afternoon/whatever. I don't own Harry Potter! **

The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your mere existence is an act of rebellion~ Albert Camus 

My lungs felt like they were about to burst, but I did not stop running until I reached Sirius's tree. And then, I only slowed enough to touch the bark of the tree.

"Until next summer." I whispered. Then, almost as an afterthought:"Possibly."

I was wasting time talking to a tree... When you put it like that, it seemed insane. Even now, they might be scouring the ground looking for me, might have found my dress in a crumpled ball on the floor, might have found my note on my Aunt's dresser explaining where I had gone...

I had returned only for a week. But I knew that, (depending on my uncle,) I would most likely be coming back. If there was even a tiny chance I wasn't, however, I wanted to say goodbye to the tree. To the only hope of another home I had ever had...

They would _not _marry me off... Not so young as this, not ever if I had anything to do with it. Once the shock had worn off, I realised it was all pretty inevitable. But I was barely even 14 years old! It seemed so ridiculous, contemplating an arranged marriage so young. As I turned into the village, I began to hum here comes the bride under my breath... which was so ridiculous I had to fight the urge to laugh aloud.

One thing I knew for sure: I wouldn't be forced down the aisle without a fight. If I had to pull a scene like that on every single suitor they lined up, then by Merlin I would do it.

But something told me it wouldn't always be so easy. That I may have escaped this time, but my aunt wouldn't always be able to stick up from me, keep my uncle's wrath at bay. If they realised, as they eventually would, that they had absolutely no hold on me... Who knows what they'd do?

I arrived at the little deserted pub which, thank Morgana, still stood, and slipped inside. There was a dirty looking bar tender, and a few people on the seats. I hesitated, before approaching.

"Hi. May I use your fire?" As subtly as I could under the circumstances, I slipped a pile of galleons onto the counter.

"Sure. Right this way, Miss." At the grate, he hesitated, a handful of green powder held aloof. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Say, you're awfully young to be wandering about on your own. Not running away are you?"

"Of course not!" I smiled. "I was visiting my aunt, at Malfoy manor. I got the knight bus out here, but honestly, that thing makes me feel so sick I couldn't stand to get back on!" I slipped another galleon into his hand. He beamed.

"Whatever you say, Miss. Make sure you get out at the right grate."

"Of course!" I laughed, hoisting my heavy backpack higher onto my shoulders. "Whoever would be silly enough to get out at the wrong grate?"

He laughed. "You'd be surprised. Nice journey, enjoy your evening."

"You too." I laughed, stepping into the fire.

And before I knew it, I was stood in somebody's kitchen. For a moment, I frowned, thinking how utterly ironic it would be if I'd gotten out at the wrong gate, before a shriek reached my ears.

"Mum!" Cries the voice of a young girl of perhaps 19, 20? I look at the woman who shrieked, and know I have got out at the right place.

But for the absence of the heavy lids, and the slightly lighter shade of hair, I could be staring at my mother.

"I'm so sorry." I told her, holding up my palm in a gesture of surrender. "I- I didn't mean to startle you. I'm so sorry to drop in so randomly, and unannounced and- oh Merlin I should have thought this through!"

"Err- hi?" Asked the woman. "I'm assuming you're Adeline?"

Just then, the girl who I assume cried out earlier bursts in, an ink smudge on her nose, her hair vibrant pink. She's holding her wand aloft, like a dagger, but at the sight of me standing in the grate, she almost drops it.

"Merlin's beard, she looks just like you said."

A couple of minutes later, I was cradling a mug of tea. "Anyways, I'm sorry. I should have gone straight to the Weasley's and sent a letter, I guess it was just, heat of the moment thing. I just knew I couldn't stay there, you know?"

"Honestly, it's fine." Andromeda Tonks said for the millionth time, smiling warmly. "I've been dying to meet you. And- and I remember the feeling, of the whole disownment scene. The arranged marriages, the tension, the wanting it just to happen. It's enough to drive anyone insane."

I hesitate, before asking the question. "Did you- I mean, what happened? Between you and your family? Just so, so I know what to expect."

Andromeda looks at her cup of tea, before staring me straight on in the eye and saying. "I wasn't like them. I was always- different. I just, didn't fit in. The arranged marriage, it was a game to my sisters. To me, every one of those suitors looked a lot like the end. I couldn't just stand by and watch events unfold. It- it wasn't anything like your experience this evening. I had been betrothed to- to your father, actually."

"My father?"

"Yes. And by Merlin, I hated him. There was nothing in the world I detested more than Rodolphus Lestrange. He was the bane of my existence. I'd been betrothed since the age of 5, young even for by pureblood standards, but I think they knew even then I was going to cause difficulties. Bella- well, she had her eye on him, I think. Not sure I can say liked him, exactly, but it's like I said. She saw it all as a game. And he was the most sadistic man of her acquaintance. She admired that, I think. Anyways, it all got out of hand. Bella, she went out of her way to get me alone so she could curse me. She showed me up as much as she could. Shamed me at family dinners, pranked me at the balls, made me retreat into myself. One evening, nearing my fifteenth birthday, I decided. I wasn't going to sit back and take it any more. I was going to rebel. Merlin, it was so exciting! I don't think anything could compare. It wasn't Bella going out of her way to embarrass me, I was going out of my way to embarrass the entire family. I marked out all my differences. I talked to house elves, I made friends with muggleborns, I wore trousers." She grinned at me, and I know that she can tell I've tried all of those before. "From the tales of your adventures I've been hearing from a little birdie, I think you should know something about that. Then, in my sixth year, I met Ted. Dora's father. He was- like no one I'd ever met." (Dora mimed throwing up in the sink.) "And I marched right home that summer and announced that I was going to marry him. My parents- they weren't happy, as you could imagine. They told me to get out of their sight, and never darken their doorway again. They wouldn't let me take my shoes. It rained so hard on the way to Ted's house, I was ill for a month afterwards... Those first years, they were hard. I worked my fingers to the bone, something I'd never had any experience of before. I rediscovered the world. I missed and hated my family in equal measures. I did love them, you know. Psychotic and evil as they were, I did love them. Narcissa especially. But I never looked back, and even if I had of done, there would have been nothing I would have changed. I have a beautiful family, a home I have _earned _rather than just inherited, and a husband I _chose _for myself. A husband who loves me for myself, and whose love and respect I have earned, and visa versa. I'm happy, Adele, and one day... One day, you will be too. Just not today."

"So you're saying I should stay?"

My aunt shakes her head violently. "No! No one in their right minds should stay in that family! It's- it's not healthy, and it will only result in heartache or the end of who you are. What I'm saying is wait- just a little while, until you're ready to leave. Until you have the support you need."

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem dear." She looked significantly at my backpack. "But, I think you may have to go back to Malfoy Manor this summer after all. You didn't bring your trunk with you."

Groaning, I put my head in my hands a moment, before looking up. "I really didn't think this through."

"No, you didn't. But that's okay. Us Blacks- we're the most reckless people out there. We _don't _think things through. Even after I stopped being a Black, renounced everything to do with the name, I couldn't stop doing that."

I laughed.

"Look, you don't have to go back right away. Go to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, like you planned, and go back at the end. Only make sure you send your aunt an owl the minute you arrive safely. If I know Narcissa- and I do, she's going out of her mind with worry. Dora will see you there safely, won't you dear?"

Dora grinned at me. I got up and shouldered my bag, following her out of the kitchen. At the door, Andromeda called me.

"And Adele? If- so long as you don't mind, tell you aunt that- That I miss her, and that I love her. And that she'll always be my baby sister. Tell her that, would you?"

My heart glowed at the thought. I knew how frequently my aunt thought of her sister, whether she was willing to admit it or not. Maybe this family- in part- wasn't so bad after all.

"I promise. I think, if she could tell you, that she felt the same- I mean to say, I think she loves you too. Even if she- can't, you know, say it."

As the door shut, I heard a muffled sob.


	35. A Warm Welcome

**Author's note: Morning all! An extremely short chapter to start your day or end it or- I don't know. Hope you like it! Happy Halloween. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Don't be afraid of change. You might lose something good, but you'll gain something better~ unknown

I knocked carefully on the Weasley's front door, wondering if it was too late for anyone to be up. Perhaps I should have stayed at Malfoy Manor until the morning... but if I had, would it have been too late to leave?

Dora, or Tonks as she had insisted I called her, grinned. "You'll have to come over for dinner again soon. I've never seen mum talk so much in an hour since- well, never really."

Ruefully, I smiled. "You don't think she hates me?"

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?"

"For bringing back all the memories and stuff." I replied, just as the door flew open. The woman was quite short, with a mass of red hair. Vaguely, I recognised her from the station... She could only be Fred and George's mother.

"What- oh! You must be Adele. And Dora, how nice to see you dear." Her smile was warm. Though she had never met me before, as she sat us both down at the table and served us with soup, I felt as though I had come home. Hospitality in this house was- I searched for the right word. Unconditional? I didn't know. All I did know was this was different to any house I had ever been in, and I could completely picture Fred and George growing up here...

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced so late in the evening, I just had nowhere else to-"

"Oh, nonsense dear. We invited you for the summer, that wasn't conditional. Arthur and I were worried about you, from what Fred and George said something far worse could have happened. Hmm, but if you have to go back for your trunk perhaps-"

A large bang went off upstairs, and a smile slowly unfurled over Mrs Weasley's face. Grinning at me, she put her hand on her hips and sucked in a deep breath to holler up the stairs.

"Fred and George Weasley, get down here at once before you wake the entire house!"

Grumbling, and the sound of pounding footsteps on the staircase. When they entered the kitchen, their faces broke into identical, completely stunned grins. I couldn't help but laugh. Throwing my hands up in the air, I managed to get out "Surprise!"

"Adele!" George yelled at the same time Fred cried "Babybel!"

* * *

It was the most enjoyable summer of my memory, only heightened when Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, although I was admittedly a bit miffed no one thought to bring me along.

"There wouldn't have been enough seats!" George protested.

"You're underage, flying a magical car across the country where any muggle could have caught a glimpse of you, and you're worried about a few seatbelt laws?"

"Alright! Sorry! Dad's adding in some extra seats so it'll fit the whole family in it, if we ever decide to fly a magic car across the country to Surrey again, we'll make sure we wake you up!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. Glad that's settled."

However, when we went to Diagon Alley, two weeks before the end of the holidays, I couldn't help the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong...

"Who're Harry, Ron and Ginny talking t- hide me!" I cried. We were in Flourish and Blotts, and it seemed I had found the definition of 'something going terribly wrong'.

Fred and George peered around the dense crowd, scouring the sea of people for the cause of my agitation. When they zoned in on Lucius Malfoy, George let out a small growl and Fred's hand curled into a fist.

"That git." Murmured Fred.

"We can try and get out before he notices-" George's eyes were looking quickly for an escape route.

It didn't work.

"Adeline, darling!" my uncle laughed. His eyes were cold. "We've been so worried!"

"I'll bet." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" His eyes were cold and narrowed.

"Here girl-" He was breathless, and I suddenly realised Hagrid had pulled him apart from- Mr Weasley? Were they fighting? I remembered the bruise I had gotten on my cheek last summer and shuddered. He was talking to Ginny. "-take your book- it's the best your father can give you. I wish to talk to my niece."

I stared at him down, a sudden reckless daring stealing over me as I remembered my Aunt Andromeda's words. "Talk to me, then."

Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Alone." He grabbed my arm in a vice like grip. I threw a silent plea in the Weasley's direction, but there was nothing they could do...

That wouldn't stop them trying. "Lucius, the girl is in my care, and-"

"She is my niece, and I am her guardian, Weasley. There is nothing you can do about what I do and do not do with her, and as such I will punish her for her insolence as I see fit."

"Let her go, you prat!" Yelled Fred, throwing a book at him. Lucius seemed to draw himself up taller, growing incoherent with outrage.

"Why, you little-"

"Father, stop! You're hurting her!" Draco. I had barely even noticed he was there, and I hadn't noticed the sharp agony in my arm, but now I thought about it I realised my eyes were watering with pain. The entire area around his grip was white tinged with blue, as if my circulation had been cut off for quite some time.

I wrenched my arm out of his grip, and whirled around to look at him. "You will let go of me and allow me to follow, least I have another one of my episodes. That would not be fitting, would it?" I eyed the photographer, feigning an air of interest as my heart beat in my mouth. "The respectable face we all know so well, Lucius Malfoy, unmasked."

"Fine. We shall continue this when we get home."

I rubbed my arm and smiled. "I shall look forward to it."

Without looking back, followed my uncle out of the shop. My uncle bit down on his lip, as if trying to physically hold back the tirade he longed to aim at me, until we arrived in the drawing room where my aunt had been sat quietly (emphasis on had been) with her needlework.

"Have you any idea? The trouble you have caused, the absolute havoc wrecked, the excuses we had to make up! We forbid you from seeing them, you little bloodtraitor, and yet you went anyway. Explain yourself!"

I put my chin up in the air defiantly. Throbbing in my arm told me there would be a bruise flowering there by morning, and yet I could not bring myself to care. It only seemed to make me stronger...

"I have no need to justify myself to you, of all people. _You _would never understand, so long you have run from what I am seeking."

The fist was so fast this time, my aunt could not stop him. Besides, even if she had tried, I doubted that there would have been anything she could say to placate my uncle's anger this time. He had been pushed over the edge.

"Lucius!" My aunt cried, on her feet. "I thought we were clear that no one would raise a fist against her?"

Lucius looked at his fist as his wife appraised him with cold eyes. "Narcissa, I- Sorry."

"Adeline is my niece, for the most part. Leave me to deal with her as I will, please." Narcissa's voice did not leave room for question. It was a command, and not one my uncle could avoid obeying... Hesitating for a fraction of a second, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room, allowing me one last malevolent glare.

"Adeline." My aunt whispered. "I have been so, so worried."

Looking at her, hugging herself in the centre of the room, I did not doubt it. Heart softening a little, I sighed, knowing she was telling the truth...

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

My aunt gave a soft sigh of her own, before wrapping me in a hug. Startled, I hesitated only a fraction of a second before returning the embrace.

"I love you." She whispered in a choked voice. "Please, don't ever do that to me again. If I must lose you like I lost Andromeda, then please let us enjoy the time that we have."


	36. Of Car Fliers and Other Forms of Idiot

**Author's note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Just... Yeah, thank you so much! **

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival.~ C.S. Lewis

"Wait." I exclaimed, turning to Fred and Geogre. We had just finished waving goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and a thought had struck me. "Did Harry and Ron get on the train?"

"They must have done." Fred shrugged.

"Chocolate frog?" George asked. I gave him a look which quite clearly said, in my mind at the very least 'how can you think of food at a time like this?'

"Oh, come on, Adele!" Laughed Fred.

"Relax. They probably just got on at another end or something."

"Adele!" Cries a voice. I spin just in time to see Alicia throw her arms around me. "We've been so worried!"

I laughed, hugging here. "Funnily enough, a lot of people have said that to me recently. Like, in those exact words."

"Fred and George said your uncle had taken you hostage, and-" Katie halts, looking at my cheek. I touch the bruise, and then wince.

"It's just- Oh. Nothing."

"Adele, it's not nothing! Honestly, he could go to azkaban for that! That's the third time he's hit you!"

"Yeah, well. He's a pureblood." I replied, as if that explained everything. "Now shut up, because so far as anyone knows, I am an extraordinarily clumsy girl who fell down the stairs for the second time in a year. Alright?" And the determined look on my face seems to stop them saying anything else.

"Adele," Angelina brings the subject up again. "Adele, I think you should go and see someone about this."

"No." I say firmly. "It's only six weeks out of every year, and whatever her faults, I cannot take that away from my aunt."

"You spent practically all of first year crying over the fact that she refused to send you any letters!" George exclaims. I sigh.

"I know. But- ugh, it's complicated. You just have to leave me to deal with this as- as I see fit. If it gets out of hand, okay? If it gets out of hand, I'll tell."

Would I? The Malfoys and, indeed, most pureblooded families of the old class system were renowned for their violent streaks. If this became more than the occasional blow to my face when I had deliberately provoked my uncle, would I be willing to tell someone? For my sake, yes, but for my aunts sake, no.

Ugh, this really was an absolute mess of a family.

Harry and Ron were not at the feast. Nor were they in the common room when we got back, though there were some ridiculous rumours being bandied about.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe they flew a car halfway across the country instead of the school train!" Hermione spluttered, looking at me for support.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." I replied darkly. Sighing impatiently, Hermione scrambled out of the common room and ran off to track down the car flying maniacs. Turning to Fred and George, I bit my lip.

"What do you reckon?"

"Course it's true." Said George, stretching out luxuriously.

"Our brother, isn't he?" Fred laughed.

"Just bit annoyed that he didn't call us back, is all." George.

"Yeah, we promised you a ride, remember?" Fred.

Huffing impatiently, I met Alicia's eye. "You two are _completely _impossible, you know that? That is not the point, you absolute prats!"

That was the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to enter the common room, Hermione already mid lecture. The common room broke into tumulus applause. I sighed.

"I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

Well, it had been an eventful return, that was for sure.

The first week seemed to pass in a blur. Snape, for some reason, was acting even more insufferable than usual, though that might have been because of my treatment of Nott, who was a favourite of his.

"Ten properties of wolfsbane, Lestrange." I fired them all off in about ten seconds flat. His scowl grew a little deeper.

All lesson, he kept trying to surprise me with questions, all of which I answered in split seconds. I didn't know what it was, but potions just wasn't something I found difficult, no matter how hard Snape breathed down my neck.

"Nobody likes a show off, Lestrange." Snape said sullenly, predictably. Forced to conceed defeat, he'd had to return to his _other _favourite pastime, which, as it turned out, was taunting me.

Adding powdered root of moonstone, I looked up evenly. "And no one likes slimy gits who pick favourites, either. Unfortunate for you, I'd guess."

Of course, I landed myself in detention for about the rest of the year. Fred and George found it hilarious, however, which made it seem almost worth it. Almost.

"Adele!" Called Hermione. I turned to see her and Ron with a stack of toast each in their hands.

"You coming to watch practice?" Ron asked. I grinned.

"Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do than keep you kids out of trouble, have I?"

Those were words I would come to regret, whether I chose to recognise it at the time or not...

Alicia and Angelina had left the dormitory several hours ago, so I expected that they'd be at least nearly finished by the time I, having the leisure to lie in and being the lazy creature that I am, even made it to the stands. As it turned out, Wood was even fonder of prep talks than Alicia and Angelina had let on...

"Haven't you finished yet?" Called Ron. Harry looked at the toast in his hand, a somewhat wistful expression on his face.

"Haven't even started. Wood's been teaching us some new moves." He replied, before mounting his broom and kicking off.

"Uh oh." Said Ron after an interval. "I smell trouble."

"Wonder you can smell anything, your mouth full like that." I teased, but I followed his gaze nonetheless, and that was when I noticed the group making their way onto the pitch. Dressed in green. Oh Merlin.

Quickly, we crossed the pitch to see what was going on.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? What's _he _doing here?" The quick fire of questions had Harry blinking rapidly.

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the new brooms my father bought our team." Draco sneered at Ron, but his eyes flickered to meet mine smugly, as if he expected me to proud of me. Funny thing was, in a strange sense of the word, I was. In an I-want-to-kill-you-you-infurtiating-little-brat kind of way...

Draco was a good Quiddich player, no doubt. But the fact that he had bought his way onto the team... It wasn't a victory. It wasn't a _decent _way to achieve what I knew he had wanted to do since he first arrived.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione was saying. "They got in on pure talent!"

Malfoy's face flickered, before his smug smile was firmly back in place... Suddenly, I realised what was going to happen before it did.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Chaos errupted, but I was reduced so incoherent by outrage that I didn't notice Ron draw his wand until the light erupted from the wrong end.

"Ron! Ron, are you alright?" Hermione cried. For a moment, Ron didn't answer, and my heart stopped. Then, he heaved, and slugs dribbled down his front.

Whilst the rest of the team were busy trying to do something about Ron, I turned on my cousin, who was now on all fours with laughter, banging his fists against the ground.

I did what any self respecting friend would have done. I kicked him upright.

"What was that for?" He cried, sounding like a child.

"That was because I expect better of you, Draco Vladimir Malfoy. I expect better, and yet you only ever deliver the disgusting spiel I expect from my uncle. Was that really the worst insult you could think of? There are much worse things than being muggleborn. I'd rather be a mudblood than a Lestrange, at least then I wouldn't be stuck with you! No wonder you had to buy your way onto the team! Maybe, if your daddy can lend you enough gold, you could buy some decent friends, too! Or, here's another idea, you could buy another cousin, because this one is sick to death of you."

With that, I stormed away. Ignoring the look on his face that suggested I had slapped him...


	37. Sinister Messages and Halloween Glitches

**Author's note: The shortest proper chapter I think I've ever written, which is really, really annoying. Barely even a thousand words. But I really don't want to add length just for the sake of it, so... **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none~ William Shakespeare

Halloween, it seemed, was just an extension of April Fools, at least so far as Fred and George were concerned. However, I had to admit that they were pretty funny, even with cake in my hair and eyes.

"I'll get you for that one." I laughed, sticking a bit of cheese on both of their plates with a wink.

"Will you really?"

"I doubt that."

I rolled my eyes. "I ever mention how much I hated you two finishing each others sentences, like some kind of old married couple?"

"You know, I think I might recall you mentioning something like that-" George started in a thoughtful tone.

"A couple of times a minute, for every hour-"

"Every week, month and year we've known you so far."

"But I don't see what you mean-"

"We _never _finish each other's sentences!"

I just rolled my eyes. Dumbledore was dismissing the hall, and we were moving with the solid mass of people towards the exit. Chattering excitedly, one first year was talking about how the feast was the best he had ever experienced... I recognised him as Colin Creevey, the boy who had been annoying Harry a lot recently, who liked taking pictures. Personally, I found him quite sweet...

Maybe I'd have to play matchmaker and introduce him to Ginny. I'd heard a rumour recently that Dumbledore and McGonagall liked secretly meddling, playing cupid amongst the pupils. One student swore that she'd stumbled in on them taking bets on how first year's relationships would develop. According to this girl, Dumbledore had a lot of money on Harry and Hermione... The thought almost made me giggle aloud.

We were in the passageway that lead off from the Great Hall, and everyone stopped at once. Turning to Fred, I frowned. "What's going on?"

He frowned back, and stood on tiptoe. At precisely the same time, he and George gasped. I let out a huff of impatience.

"Small person here, guys. What's going on?"

"Ron, Harry and Hermione. There's- there's a message on the wall." Fred answered, eyebrows knitting together. The expression on his face was so rare, I had to stop myself doing a double take.

"The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." George looked at Fred.

"What?" I cried. "No way! The chamber- that has to be the chamber of secrets- but no. It couldn't be." I was thinking aloud, barely even registering that I was talking aloud until nearly everyone in the vicinity turned to stare at me.

Fred looked at me sharply, and for some reason I could not for the life of me fathom, my heart did a little gymnastics routine inside my chest. I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just a result of the message about the chamber of secrets, or the sinister thought that had just cropped up in my mind about what the reopening of the chamber could mean...

"You know something about it?" George asked, worry colouring his voice.

I shook my head, biting my lip. "I- I'll tell you about it later. But if the chamber has really been opened..."

"Let me guess, it's not going to mean a mass attack of fluffy bunny rabbits, chocolate and teddy bears?" Fred smirked. It was my turn to throw him a sharp look.

"This isn't a joke! The last time the chamber was opened-" I bit my lip. "A girl died."

Draco, of course, is jumping forwards. He's heard thee story too, from my uncle a couple of years ago, but unlike me it fills him with excitement rather than dread and fear. His face is almost feverish as his face breaks into a manic sort of grin, and I fight the urge to vomit. How did I end up related to him, again?

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!" He yells.

Grinning sadistically once more at the sight of the cat, hanging from the wall, his eyes flicker to Hermione with a kind of gloating satisfaction... Almost as if he's imagining her hanging from the wall, pale and lifeless. I feel anger and fear surge through me so fast, and in such copious amounts, that I barely know which is which.

"Let- me- go!" I hissed. Fred and George had both grabbed the back of my robes to prevent me flying at my cousin with my fists flailing. Really, it would have been an incredibly comic sight, but for the rage pounding through my veins, making it hard to breath.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

"Uh-oh." I whispered as Fred whistled, low and hard, under his breath. Fred and George let go of my robes in shock, because they were too shocked to hold on or because I'd calmed down, I didn't know. Argus Filch was coming... This could not be good. Once he saw that cat, Harry, Ron and Hermione were done for, unless someone came up with something pretty fast.

"This should be interesting." George grinned. Elbowing him in the ribs, I put an arm around Ginny, who was shaking violently. Poor kid... She was having a hard time of it, I think, coming to Hogwarts for the first time. It was always difficult, and Ginny had this huge, not-so-secret crush on Harry, which she was mercilessly teased for.

Filch's face was another something straight out of a comedy, but to be quite honest I felt more like I was stuck in some sort of horror movie, an overflow of Halloween spirit which resulted in some kind of ridiculous play gone wrong.

"You!" Filch screamed. "_You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

I actually thought he was serious for a moment, and I could've sworn he thought so, too...

Then, thank Merlin, Dumbledore arrived, followed by several other teachers. Walking straight past Harry, Ron and Hermione, he walked up to the cat and got her down. "Come with me, Argus." he said sharply, but not unkindly. "You too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."

I was powerless to do anything but watch as the three were lead away to Lockhart's office. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, all seething with a mixture of terror and interest. Nobody was worried about Mrs Norris, of course, but the message on the wall was horrifying, to be sure.

Wildly ridiculous gossip was already spreading like wildfire, as only Hogwarts gossip ever could. Inwardly, I sighed, standing as still as a statue. Stepping forward, George took my arm.

"Come on, Adele. We'd better get back and-"

I let him lead me away, still talking. But as I walked, I threw one last glance over my shoulder at the sinister red letters painted on the wall.

_The chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. _


	38. Living the Past and the Present

**Author's note: I changed the rating on this story, in case anyone noticed and was wondering. To be quite frank, I disturbed myself writing this chapter, and, what with everything I'd written before this, I decided a change in rating was long overdue. **

**The beginning of this chapter was inspired by halfway through writing the last chapter, when my sister came in and asked me to hover the staircase. Absolutely terrified me, and I fell off the bed too, only difference was it was the laptop on my bed rather than a book. Me and Kitty wet ourselves laughing at me, and my knee hurts like hell. Just thought I'd let you all know. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

If you live in fear of the future because of what happened in the past, you'll end up losing what you have in the present~ Nishan Panwar*

if that's wrong, blame Google, not me! 

"Adele! Adele!" Yells a voice. I am so startled, I fall off the bed, my legs hitting the floor first and my head following a second later. Giving a small cry of pain as the book I had been reading falls and catches me on the knee with a sharp corner, I look up at Angelina.

"What?" I cry.

"You forgot the Quiddich match!" She says impatiently, giving a small tut of impatience. Immediately, I feel a heavy sense of guilt wash over me... I had been so preoccupied reading the book about the chamber of secrets I had managed to buy from a dark arts bookstore much less pleasant than Flourish and Blotts, I'd completely forgotten. I hadn't even gone to breakfast that morning...

"I'm so sorry! I just- well, did we win?" From my spot on the floor, I spot a grin unfurl on her face.

"Yes." Angelina takes her Quiddich _very _seriously, so it doesn't make sense when the grin suddenly falls off her face, and she shakes her head. "But Harry's in the hospital wing."

Sitting up so suddenly that the world began to spin quite violently, I cried out in shock. "What?"

"He and Malfoy nearly knocked each other off their brooms." She's still explaining as we run to the hospital wing as fast as we are able. "And there was this weird bludger, it was trying to tackle Harry off his broom, wouldn't attack anyone else."

"So it's just a broken arm?"

"No, he's _lost _all the bones in his left arm. Lockhart tried to fix it."

I practically growl in frustration. "That idiot doesn't know his confundo from his colovario ."

"What?" Asks Angelina blankly, and I realised I had spoken in French. It's something Fleur used to say. With a wave of nausea, I realised I hadn't written to her in near enough 6 months. Making a mental note to send her a letter later, I smiled at Angelina.

"I just said- never matter. So he caught the Snitch with a broken arm?"

Angelina nods, biting her lip as she smiles. "It was amazing, Adele. You should've seen it, he caught the Snitch when it was just above Malfoy's ear. Flint's not happy, apparently."

I laughed. "I'll hazard a guess: neither is Draco."

Since Halloween, my ill feelings towards my cousin had only intensified. Strutting around as if he owned the place, he wasn't particularly endearing himself to the student population... Or to me.

What intrigued me, however, was that even though Draco must be writing home telling my aunt and uncle about my 'bloodtraitor behaviour' as he put it, my letters from home had increased rather than decreased in volume. It seemed my aunt had stuck by her resolve to 'not lose me like she had lost her sister'. I was now receiving letters nearly everyday, and found it much easier to talk to this new, fonder aunt than the cold woman who had passed as my guardian before...

Perhaps I would go home for Christmas this year, after all.

We turned into the hospital wing, and I saw Harry sitting at the end of the room, grinning in spite of himself as he talked to the group of people now gathered around the bed.

"Okay, so I overslept and you nearly kill yourselves at a Quiddich match?" I grin. Harry smiles of you.

"Nice of you to drop in." He smiles.

"I'm really sorry about missing the match." I say. I wrinkle my nose. "Skele grow doesn't taste very nice, if memory serves."

"You've had some of this stuff?" Asks Harry in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"I- it doesn't matter." I say quickly. "When I was a kid, swallowed a bit by accident. Thought it was pumpkin juice. Had that extra limb for weeks before they could get me to St Mungos."

Everyone around the bed winces at the thought, but I am shuddering for an entirely different reason as shivers break out across my skin.

_"What the- Bella!" Exclaims my father in exasperation, rounding on my mother. "What did you do?" _

_"She asked for it to stop, didn't you, sweetheart?" Asks my mother, smothering my hair. "Who was I to deny her?" _

_Pulling a pouty face as she brings her cheek next to the girl's, dragging a long nail slowly across my cheek. Goosebumps ripple out from where she touches like a stone dropping into water, but the girl in the chair doesn't cry out. From the age of 6 months, she had been taught that whimpering or complaining or crying would only bring more pain and torture down on herself... She would do anything to escape her mother's wand. _

_Anything they asked._

_"She has to meet the Dark Lord in an hour! How are we going to present her looking like that?" _

_"How could I forget? You are going to make mummy so proud, Adeline, by proving of use to the dark lord. Relax, Rodolphus. I was just curious what the spell would do is all, I'm planning on using it on that mudblood, Mary Macdonald is her name I think? Yes, she will rue the day she crossed me. Or perhaps my cousin. Yes, Sirius Black would make a good victim for that spell." _

_At the sound of Sirius's name, the girl cannot help herself. She cries out in terror... Both pairs snap around to look at her, sadistic smiles firmly in place. _

_"Aaw, sweetheart. Is my poor baby upset? Is 'ickle baby Adeline hurting? Does she want mummy to take the bones out of her other leg, too? Or perhaps it is her arm, this time." Mummy caresses her face lovingly, as if she honestly was a doting mother trying to help her daughter. "Or maybe it is your face which hurts now... Yes, that welt looks painful, darling." _

_The girl whimpers, and daddy sighs. "Bella!" He says sharply. "I haven't got time for this right now! Just give her the entire bottle, her bones need to grow back fast. I'll call Narcissa to make her look presentable." _

_"Whatever you say." Bella says dreamily, still stroking her daughter's face. Suddenly she laughs, and the sound is so sadistic, so completely without humour, the girl cannot help herself. She shudders again. "You're lucky you have daddy, aren't you? Say thank you, Adeline." _

_"Thank you." The little girl whispers to the darkness. _

_"Now." Rodolphus hears his wife says as he pauses at the door. "You've been a good girl today, but it's time for mummy to give you your medicine. Crucio!" _

_As the little girl chained in the chair without bones in her leg fought not to scream, Rodolphus Lestrange gave a barely perceivable , he thought ruefully, so long as she is fit to serve the Dark Lord when she is grown, and he has an heir to inherit Lestrange Manor, it didn't really matter what kind of mental state she was in... _

I am almost glad when Madam Pomfrey hurries over and pushes us out of the hospital wing. Hugging Harry goodbye, I can't seem to suppress a shiver as I think of the girl in the chair, and think how fortunate I am that this boy existed in the first place.

As I hurry out of the Hospital Wing, I blink away tears and try to avoid thinking. Anything to avoid the horror remembering brings...


	39. The Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Author's note: Okay, call me an idiot, but I'm left eating my words. I've decided to write the rest of the year. I've got kind of into it, and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Laugh at me if you want, trust me, I'm laughing at myself. **

**It's been so long since I've updated! Or it seems like it, anyways. It's, what? 4 days... Has to be some kind of record. **

**Adele's done a bit of flirting, I think, in this chapter. I completely took myself by surprise by writing it. In any case, I don't think they'll be many more chapters where she acts like this. I always think it takes a bit of credibility away from characters... Tell me what you think! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

She has no idea... The effect she can have~ Peeta Mellark/Suzanne Colins

"So Colin's in the hospital wing, petrified, and his camera went up in smoke?" Alicia repeats, staring at me in disbelief. Biting my lip, I nod, scrubbing a hand across my forehead... I didn't sleep so well last night. Horrific nightmares plagued me all night, and when I went to visit Harry in the hospital wing, it was to be told that Colin had been brought in late last night after being petrified.

"Holy Hippogripths." Whispered Angelina. None of us seem to have much of an appetite.

_Holy Hippogriths _was about right... I felt a tight knot of worry inside of me. The chamber of secrets could destroy Hogwarts. I could have to go back to Beauxbatons, leaving my friends behind for the shallow, self obsessed girls I would never belong with. Or worse, I could have to go home.

* * *

My Aunt's carriage thing (really, carriage was the closest you could get to describing it), rumbled up the driveway. Sitting opposite her, I felt incredibly stiff and formal, despite the warm way in which she had greeted me at the station. She couldn't keep her mind off Fred and George, and it wasn't hard to tell.

_"Adeline!" Cries a voice, transparent with joy. As she catches sight of me, my aunt's face breaks into a grin so huge and uncharacteristic, it makes me wonder if someone has been stealing her hairs and putting them in polyjuice potion. _

_"Aunt!" I smile, accepting the hug. Really, what is up with her today? Has someone been hitting her with cheering charms in her sleep? Or perhaps poisoning her breakfast with essence of insanity? "Is my uncle not here?"_

_"Oh, no. We thought, as Draco was not coming home for the summer, he would not be required to come." Translation: he was about as keen to see me as I was to see him. "On the plus side, it gives us some time together which we wouldn't usually have." _

_It suddenly strikes me she has really taken her promise over the summer seriously, is really going to try to cherish me while she still can... She seems so much more like the aunt I knew as a toddler, the one who bandaged up my bruised heart after my mother's torture sessions, that I can't help but glowing a little on the inside. _

_"Adele." Says a voice from my side. Turning, I see both Fred and George glaring daggers at my aunt. _

_"Um, yeah?" _

_"We're still not happy about you going back there to Christmas." Fred says loudly, pronouncing 'there' with contempt that almost has even my aunt flinching... _

_"But if you have to, we understand." George makes it sound as if I am being dragged away against my will. I look sideways at my aunt. _

_"I don't have to. I want to. Have a wonderful Christmas." I surprise Fred by hugging him, and then turn to George and bestow a hug on him too. _

_"If they hit you, though-" George begins._

_"You two worry too much." I laugh, trying desperately to ignore the fact that the colour is draining from my aunts face, and that her eyes look unusually bright. _

_"Adeline, we're leaving." She announces. _

_"Yes, I-" I begin. I am cut off by Fred. _

_"See how she orders you around like that, like your some kind of house elf." _

_For a moment, my Aunt's eyes flicker to mine, and I remember she too is thinking about the argument we had, over a year ago now, concerning Dobby. I hate how Dobby is treated more than anything else in the world, and for a moment I want to retort 'you have no idea.' Thankfully, I manage to restrain myself. _

_My aunt sends Fred a glare that should have burnt holes right through him. "How dare you? How very dare you insinuate that I would ever, ever hurt my niece, or allow it to happen under my nose? I have, and always will, protected her with all I am and all that I will always be. You impertinent boy." _

_Fred begins to say something, but, standing on tiptoe (putting my hands on his shoulder in the process to stop myself overbalancing,) I whisper "Thanks, but shut up now." Then press my lips gently against his cheek. With George, I do the same. _

_My aunt purses her lips, but says nothing as swings the trolley around toward the exit, her stance warning me not to follow may be dangerous... _

_"A strictly sisterly gesture." I warn them, arching an eyebrow and grinning mischievously as I turn to follow my Aunt. "Have a wonderful Christmas." _

_When I turn to wave, I see them both frozen firmly in place, blushes on their cheeks and both of their palms pressed in the place where my lips touched, just on their jaw line. Too small to reach any higher. _

_Chuckling to myself, I feel a sudden twinge of guilt as I realise I don't know if I want it to be a strictly sisterly gesture... _

_Everything's a mess. _

When I arrive home, I do the traditional thing and go straight to my room and stare at myself long and hard in my bedroom mirror.

Brushing a curl out of my face, I feel a sudden burst of frustration. I'm the smallest in the year, despite all the money my aunt insisted on spending on unnecessary operations. Being tall makes you pretty in a regal sense, being petite makes you pretty in a delicate sense... Being small, just plain small, was 'not desirable'.

Nothing she ever did made any difference. The healers told her that it was a result of the experiments my mother had done, with my body and mind, with my health, with my life... They had done their best, but I would never regain the height I would have, but for my mother, had. My growth spurts would _always _be stinted.

It'd never really been something that had bothered me before. Never. Until, that is, I had stood next to Fred and George, and kissed their cheek, and realised how mismatched I really was...

On Christmas Eve, my aunt and uncle are going out. To compensate, (she was now being so nice I was seriously considering the possibility that she had been put under the imperius curse by Fred and George) I was to go to the Weasley's for the evening.

"Hi." I smiled. Charlie had answered the door... I hadn't realised he was coming home for Christmas.

"Adele! Nice to see you! Come in, come in."

"The twins are upstairs." The sound of two pairs of anxious footsteps on the stairs, and Fred and George burst into the room. "The twins were upstairs." He amended.

"Hey." I laughed, looking at the gunpowder on both of their cheeks and narrowing my eyes. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess, err, decoy detenators?"

"Right first time."

"What?" Asked Charlie blankly. I laughed.

"Don't even ask."

About a month ago, Fred and George had showed me some of the things they'd invented... Most of it, well it needed some work. It was mostly piles of screws that randomly burst into flames or punched you in the face. But it _was _genius. If the joke shop idea fell through, Fred and George were going to be mad scientists, no doubt.

"Oohhhkkkaaaayyy." Charlie laughed. He nodded at the twins. "Bill's in the living room with mum and Ginny. Why don't you take Adele through and introduce her? Oh, and do me a favour? Don't blow anything up. Mum won't be happy if you pull any stunts on Christmas Eve, with a guest round."

Fred and George saluted, and, laughing, I followed them.

"Mrs Weasley!" I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you so much for having me. I really didn't feel like the big dinner at the Nott's, what with what happened last time."

"Did you tell-" She nodded at the twins, who were watching curiously.

"No." I sent her a pleading look. The twins nearly punched my aunt for just taking me home for Christmas. If anyone blurted out that I was nearly subject to an arranged marriage with one of the most hated pureblood families in the history of magic, there'd be hell to pay, possibly quite literally... They might end up in azkaban with Sirius if no one held them back. "You must be Bill." I smiled, changing the subject quickly.

But I could feel Fred and George's narrowed eyes on my back, and knew that as soon as we were out of their mothers earshot, I'd be badgered half to death.

Striking up a conversation with Ginny, I ignored them as best I could. But it wasn't easy. And all I wanted was to spend Christmas Eve with two of my favourite people in the world. Really, was it so much to ask.

I remembered a Christmas Eve, when I had been four years old... The last one I had spent with my mother.

_Sobbing reached the ears of the young girl curled in a ball under the Christmas tree, and suddenly, she reached the realisation that (for once) it wasn't hers. Avoiding inhaling a mouthful of pineneedles very narrowly, and getting hit in the forehead by a brilliant silver bauble, she poked her head around the tree. _

_The woman with a mass of dark hair was sobbing onto her arms as if her heart was being shattered into a million pieces. The sound went through the girl like a knife. The woman on the floor... It was her mother. _

_"Mummy." She whispered, crawling out from behind the tree. "Mummy, what's wrong?" _

_Trembling from head to foot, she placed a small hand on her mother's shoulder. It was luminous and tiny in the moonlight, her little nails perfectly clean and manicured by her Aunt Cissy, her small white fingers fluttering a moment before coming to rest on her mothers shoulder. _

_At any moment, she expected her mother to whirl around and start screaming curses, but nothing happened, and this only seemed to heighten the girl's feeling of something being awfully wrong. _

_The woman sat up, shrugging off the hand and wiping away the tears with an air of impatience that suggested she had no time for things such as human emotions, or little girls in need of real mothers. _

_"Nothing, baby." A sadistic smile was playing at her lips, and the girls heart began to pound, but something was still terribly wrong. The smile was not yet fully formed. "You are my pride and joy. And one day, you will make mummy so proud." _

_The girls heart leapt with longing... How she wished she could. How she wished her mummy would be proud of her, and her daddy too. They would take her by the hand and love her and hold her tight, just like her Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius did with Draco, or Aunty Lily and Uncle James with Harry... _

_"How, mummy?" She asked curiously. She would do anything. _

_"By serving the Dark Lord, of course. Now, lets have a little practice, shall we? Crucio!" _

_The girls scream rose with the night air until her Aunt Cissy came running and screamed at her sister to stop. _

As I answered the door at midnight, my Aunt Narcissa opened her mouth to speak. Smiling from ear to ear, I threw my arms around her neck.

"Merry Christmas!" I called to Fred and George, who were sat at the table gorging on the mince pies, and to Molly, who smiled tremulously. I linked my arm through my aunts.

"Come on. Let's get home."


	40. Bad Dreams and Bad Realities

**Author's note: I took my sister to sewing last night, and completely forgot to post this chapter. So here it is. I'm not really sure about the way it's turned out, but give it a go, see what you think and if you have time leave me a review. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

People say that bad dreams cause the most pain, but it's actually the memories which cause the most pain~ unknown

In the dream, I lay in long grass. My hair was scattered down my back, there were scratch and dirt marks all over me, and my hands were folded on my stomach. Tears made their way down my face, thick and fast, yet I made not a sound.

My lips were parted and my entire face was expressionless, but my eyes spoke volumes. I was a little older, a little wiser, and infinitely sadder.

I was in the field by the burrow.

Knowing it was a dream didn't distil my sense of fear... I felt as if this girl might seriously hurt me, which was completely crazy, because this girl was me.

As I approached, the girl flew bolt upright. She looked me straight on in the eye, though I knew, as you sometimes inexplicably do in dreams, that she could not see me. I didn't know how I knew, I just _did. _

When she spoke, she sounded broken. Like there was a pain within her beyond what can be fixed. "Beware the chamber, in the way that only you know. Save the prisoner, in the way that only you can. Forgive the friend, in the way only a true friend ever would. Let go of your past, when you are abandoned by the ones who despite everything you still trust. And-" Sobbing almost makes her incoherent, but unfortunately for me, I could hear every word. "Learn to love and leave him, when the time comes."

I want to ask who, or why, or what, or how, but I can't. I want to ask who she is, but she is me. I want to ask why she's here, but she's here because of me. I want to ask what happened to her, really, but she's already told me. I want to know how she can be here, but I don't think even she has the real answer...

Then I wake up, completely drenched in sweat and screaming.

"Adele! Adele! Snap out of it!" Alicia sounds terrified, her hand on mine, and Angelina is stood biting her lip nearby. I bite down on my own bottom lip immediately, tears filling my eyes.

"Sorry. Bad dream. I didn't wake you?"

"Nah, that was the other girl screaming her head off like she was in mortal agony, the one in the opposite bunk." Angelina narrows her eyes, but she's smiling nonetheless, making it clear she's joking. "You alright? How bad?"

I'd been having nightmares for ever since we returned from Christmas break, and after a couple of weeks of waking Alicia and Angelina up with screams just about as terrifying as the nightmares themselves, I told them what was wrong with me. Not that there was anything they could do about it, of course, but it was nice for them to know why their beauty sleep was being disrupted...

"Not too bad." And it was true. Usually, I dreamt about my mother, flashbacks of memories I didn't even realise I still had... Compared, this dream was like a walk in the park. "You two go back to sleep."

"And have you wake us back up as soon as you drift off?"

"Not a chance. We'll sit up with you a while."

"Please. There's no sense in us all suffering, and you've got Quiddich tomorrow, Wood'll kill you if you oversleep. I'll just go down to the common room for a bit, see if I can shut my mind off."

"I still reckon you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Alicia bit down her lip.

"It's just nightmares, I can handle it. Besides, Madam Pomfrey has a lot on her plate at the moment. I can't add to it."

"Adele, the thing is-" Alicia exchanged a nervous look with Angelina.

"Honey, it's been a good couple of months now. And we love you, babybel, we don't want anything to happen to you. As your friends, we just think-"

"You're not handling it." Alicia blurted out.

Irritation flared, activated perhaps by the lack of sleep or the irrational fear of everything to do with the hospital wing. I glared at my friends.

"I am going downstairs to get some sleep. You have a Quiddich match in the morning, I suggest you do the same. And one word gets out to Madam Pomfrey-" I shook my head and turned down the stairs. Dimly, I knew my anger wasn't really directed at them. Knew that it was awful of me to round on my friends like that, when they were only trying to help.

"Adele, please, just-" Angelina puts a hand on my shoulder, and I shudder. If she knew the contents of my nightmares- would they dare ever extend a hand in comfort? Would they ever smile my way, whisper soft words?

The truth was, I had no idea of the answer. And that terrified me.

The truth was, I had never felt so alone.

That terrified me pretty badly, too.

"If you knew." I whispered. I could feel my natural walls going up, as they always did when someone got too close. Anger blazed in my eyes, the only defence I had, the only way to protect myself from myself. Whipping around so fast Angelina almost fell, I rounded on them both, my voice no higher than a whisper. A hiss against the darkness. "If you had any clue, about any of it, then you would not say that to me. You don't understand. You two, with your prefect, loving families. Don't say things like that to me, don't pretend like you _know _what's best for me, because you don't know the half of it. And if you did, you'd run screaming."

With that I marched to out of the room and down the stairs. And, to my intense confusion, I was almost dissapointed when no one followed...

When I awoke, Alicia was shaking me awake. Guilt churned inside of me, making me want to be sick. She gave me a watery sort of smile.

"Come on. We're not letting you miss another Quiddich match."

"Alicia, I-"

"No, Adele. Just forget all about it. We didn't have any right to try and help you. I mean, what do we know? Nothing, right?" With that, she marched away, leaving me feeling worse than ever.

Fortunately, that was the moment Fred and George chose to come sprinting down the stairs and catch me by either arm.

"Come on, slow coach, or all the good seats will be gone!"

"We want you to have a good view of our impending victory!"

The impending victory, as it turned out, never actually came...

The moment I saw McGonagall's face, I knew we were headed for trouble. Big trouble... I held my breath and waited, squeezing the life out of Neville's fingers.

"The match is cancelled." She said. Between the booing and protesting people, I saw Harry and Ron being lead away, and panic rose inside of me.

"What's happened?"

"The question isn't what." I whispered. Neville jumped about a foot in the air. Perhaps I had startled him, or perhaps it was just my dark tone. "It's who."

"Hermione?" I echoed in disbelief. "Hermione? Like, our Hermione?"

"How many other Hermione's do you know?" Ron asked glumly, grief making him almost as irritable as me. Sighing, I laid my head back against the armchair and closed my eyes.

"There's something I should know." Suddenly, I realised I had said it aloud. Opening my eyes, I realised everyone was looking at me. Gulping, I stuttered, and grabbed Alicia and Angelina. "I have to go. You two come with me."

On the way to the hospital wing, I fell down three flights of stairs and tripped over a suit of armour. Maybe it was lack of sleep. Maybe it was anxiety... Either way, I was seriously freaking out Alicia and Angelina.

"Madam Pomfrey." I said, skidding into the hospital wing. There were tear tracks down her face, and the beds which must contain Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were covered. "Madam Pomfrey, I need something to help me to sleep."

If she was at all curious about my request, she didn't let on. One look at the dark circles under my eyes and she went to get me a potion... I turned to Alicia and Angelina, both of whom were grinning from ear to ear.

"This isn't because you're right." I informed her. "This is just so I can get a decent nights sleep. So don't go looking all smug or anything, and getting a head too big to fit through a door."

Alicia grinned. "Right."

And then they both hugged me, and despite everything that had happened, I smiled.


	41. How Not To Hold Your Tongue

**Author's note: I haven't updated in nearly a week... I'm really sorry. If it's any consolation, I've missed it al lot. I've had death by homework, and then my dad took us on this surprise weekend to the Lake District (In case anyone ever has the opportunity to go, it's the most beautiful place ever. I've been going since I was really little, but every single time I go it seems to become more amazing.) **

**Okay, so now for the review replies. Feel free to skip ahead if you want to. **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**My HarryPotterAddiction: Haha I'm sorry! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I didn't mean to make you feel funny! I think I kind of scared myself writing it :) **

**Jesskalynn4: I know this is kind of cliché, but you have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm so glad you're enjoying the chapters, and I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'll try my best to make it quicker from now on! **

**The394thdauntlesscake: Tehe I think so! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story.**

**Megapoepvlekje: (Hope I spelt that right! If not, to Isabel:) *Brace yourselves* I am so, so happy you're enjoying the story, and that you rate it so highly! And I'm actually really honoured that you put anything about me on your forum, so please don't apologise, thank you so much! The constructive criticism was much appreciated, and I have tried to bare it all in mind whilst writing this chapter. Not sure how well I succeeded, but there we go. I'm going to try and cut some of the waffle and make sure I include all important events from now on. I read through bits and pieces last night, and decided that I have cut loads out, and unconsciously made huge time leaps that shouldn't be there. I guess I'm too used to writing stuff just for my own benefit, rather than for an audience, and therefore fill in any mental gaps without realising I'm doing it. So I'm going to do my best to break the habit, but if I slip up, make sure you let me know. It's quite likely I'll be mentally slapping myself anyways, so please don't worry about offending me when pointing out mistakes. And as to the spelling and grammar, thank you very much. I do put a lot of effort into making sure there are as few mistakes as possible, but I know I do slip up quite often, which annoys me. But there you have it. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Never complain, never explain. Resist the urge to defend yourself or make excuses~ Brian Tracy

The dreams didn't come that night, which was good, because life in the castle was rapidly deteriorating into a nightmare.

It was two days since Hermione had been attacked, and there were now more rules about what you could and couldn't do and where you were allowed to go than I could count if I had six hands... Fred and George, of course, just saw this as an opportunity for more mischief and rule breaking, but even they had to accept the sobriety of the situation in which we found ourselves.

Flopping down next to Harry and Ron, I felt a tight knot of worry in my chest. They looked as if they had barely slept, which didn't surprise me... Worry about the fate of Hogwarts plagued my every waking moment, and rumours flew... And Hermione, their best friend, lay petrified in the hospital wing.

Things couldn't really be much worse.

That was the moment my Uncle chose to make an appearance. His eyes scanned the great hall, looking for something, or rather _someone. _

"How are you two-" I broke off mid sentence, letting out a girlish squeal, much to my consternation. "Hide me!"

But it was too late. My uncle was making his way towards me, a grim smile on his face. Quickly, I tried to assemble my face into that of a diligent, pleasantly surprised dutiful niece... And didn't succeed very well. A pained grimace was all I could manage.

"Adeline." He looked as if smiling was causing him considerable discomfort, too... "How lovely to see you."

"Uncle! And you! Whatever are you doing here?" Stiff and formal, almost scripted. Behind my uncle's back, Ron and Harry's eyes widened... Apparently they weren't used to seeing this side to me.

"Governors business, my dear." His eyes shone with malice, and my own nerves flared... This couldn't be good.

"Really? What kind of governors business?" For a moment, my Uncle raised his eyebrows, as if he could almost sense the quotation marks around my words, and the curses I would have said under different circumstances.

Sighing, he sat down next to me on the bench, nodding stiffly to Harry. "Mr Potter." his nostrils flared, as if the sight of Ron was something which displeased him greatly. "Weasley. Ah, yes, where was I? As a Malfoy, I have certain influence in the greatest of places, and am able to make certain decisions, have a say in the schooling of my impressionable niece and son-"

With difficulty, I refrained from rolling my eyes. "For goodness sakes, get to the point. I'm in transfiguration next, I don't want to sit here and listen to you telling us about the greatness of the Malfoy household for the next century."

Despite themselves, Ron and Harry supressed grins. My Uncle, on the other hand, was not impressed... His eyes flashed dangerously. But I felt safe, and reckless. I was in the great hall, with the entire school surrounding me, and all the teachers eyes on the troublemaking Lucius Malfoy... There was nothing he could do to harm me.

"Mind your tongue, Adeline Selene Lestrange, or I shall have to perform a curse which would remove it." He hissed under his breath. I took a casual bite of toast.

"My darling mother beat you to it, ten years ago. I already know the countercurse. You were saying?"

Though he seemed to want to make more cutting replies, or perhaps act on his threat, my uncle restrained himself. Snide smile back in place, his eyes flashed even darker, as if that was humanly possible.

"Hmm. Well, at any rate, the governors have decided your precious headmaster, that is to say, is no longer fit for office. He's been disposed until the attacks stop."

For a moment, I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing. When I did, white hot rage flashed through me.

Without even realising it, I was on my feet.

"And you want the attacks to stop, do you?" I demanded, yelling for all the hall to hear. My uncle was starting to look like he wished he'd had the forethought to have this conversation somewhere a bit more private... "You, being the kind hearted lover of muggleborns you are, and having the best interests of the young witches and wizards of the future, decided deposing Albus Dumbledore was a good idea? I don't believe this! I knew you were capable of stooping low, Lucius Malfoy. I knew a thousand dreadful things you were capable, knew you served your precious dark lord out of fear and greed and longing, but I never could have envisioned this! You're a crook, a twisted fraud, bringing about murder and profiting from it and taking pleasure from it and Merlin knows what the hell else!"

My wand is in my hand. Theodore Nott sends a glance across the room, but he looks more nervous than enraged. Draco, for some reason, is biting his lip. If memory serves, he's afraid. Whether for me or my uncle, I have no idea.

"How dare you? How very dare you?" My uncle too is on his feet. "Those are some terrible accusations, Adeline Lestrange. I, who have always fought for the rights of muggleborns! I, who have always believed in the equality of all wizards! How could you level such words at me? Completely unfounded and completely untrue! I can't even look at you right now, such lies you have spread!" With one last glance, which told me that I was in deep trouble the moment I arrived home for the summer, he swept out of the room. A last glimpse of his cloak swishing around a corner, and I collapsed, trembling violently onto the bench.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I moaned. Fred put an arm around me, and I didn't pull away.

"That was amazing, Babybel." He whispered in my ear. Tears spiked in my eyes.

"I was just angry- I didn't mean to- Oh Merlin, Fred, what have I done?"

It was one thing to think about the Malfoy's downfall. To wonder what my life would have been without them, to dream of a day where I would be free of that terrible family, to long for them to meet the fate they deserved. It was entirely another to try and bring about their downfall myself.

I felt sickened to the bone, self disgust resonating through my very core. Why had I done that? Draco met my eyes from across the hall, but he still didn't look angry. Lingering in his eyes was a fear so deep, he could barely grip his cutlery. Now I'd caught sight of him, I didn't seem to be able to look away...

"Is Dumbledore really gone?" I asked, sitting upright and shrugging Fred's arm from my shoulder. For a moment, everyone stared at me blankly. Miserably, Harry and Ron nodded.

"Hagrid too." Harry met my gaze, and for once he looked very alone and very afraid. I paused a moment to let that sink in.

"Follow the spiders." Ron muttered, and shuddered. I didn't know what he meant, but his expression... In any other circumstance, it would have been comical. Now, it was just distressing...

Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. In other words, the man who kept Hogwarts safe... And the man who made Hogwarts seem like home. Seem like _Hogwarts. _I felt as if I were breaking into a million pieces, my heart shattered.

Muggleborns were being attacked left, right and centre. There was a monster roving the castle. That idiot, Lockhart, was still teaching. Hermione was petrified. I might as well just pack my bags there and then, because it barely seemed worth staying.

Then I pictured my Uncle's face, and decided _anything _would be better than that.

"Oh, poor Hagrid." Alicia murmured, tears sparking in her eyes. Lee tried to smile at her, but even Fred and George were having a hard time summoning a laugh today.

"And Dumbledore." Angelina added, biting her lip. "Whatever's happening- they're saying the schools going to close."

"Well," I said, a grim kind of satisfaction sparking inside of me. "At least that would foil the Heir of Slytherin's plans. If there's no one in school, they can't get rid of the muggleborns. They'll have failed, won't they?"

"Yes, but Adele." George looked uncharacteristically worried. "If there's no one in school, there will be no school at all. Hogwarts will be finished, and we'll all have to go back home to be taught by our parents or abroad." He shuddered at the very idea, and I sighed, goosebumps breaking out all over my skin...

There was just too much logic in his statement, and too much dread coursing through my veins, to be able to deny.


	42. Learning A Lesson About Eavesdropping

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I hope this isn't too teenage dram-ish towards the end. I know some people like that kind of thing, but I really can't stand it. This chapter kind of just wrote itself, and I was left staring at the screen a bit like _what?... _So yeah. **

**To Isabel: This isn't exactly related to your review, more something your review got me thinking about. You mentioned about seeing the world in a mostly negative perspective, and picking up on the flaws in stuff, and it annoying you. I'd just like this opportunity to say: thank you. Without negative thinkers, people who looked for the negatives and flaws in things, the world would get no where. At least, I think so. Because if everyone saw the positives in everything, the entire world's perception would be warped into seeing what they wanted to see. No one would ever get anywhere, because everything they saw and thought and inferred would be a lie. Creative thinkers, writers prominent among them, rely solely on critics to make themselves better. It's why I posted on this site in the first place. I've been writing since I was seven, but before now I've never let anyone read anything, so how am I supposed to know if I'm any good? Don''t get me wrong, every time someone tells me they like my story, I'm practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. You guys all make me so happy! But critics do, too. Because they keep me grounded, remind me what I'm aiming for, and most of all help me improve. I'd really, really hate it if anyone picked up on a flaw in my story, or found anything at all that could be improved, and failed to tell me. I'd feel like some sort of fraud, in a strange sense, because everything nice people had said about the story wouldn't be properly deserved. I could sit here for hours listing flaws in my own work, but the minute you put someone else's work in front of me, I can't seem to find anything wrong with it. The world needs critics to balance that out. **

**So, here's your actual reply: (!) It's funny, because as I was writing it, I thought about how Adele was exposing her uncle and confirming the rumours about her family, which seemed pretty stupid and dangerous to the plot. But reading the books, I always felt that there was that kind of culture in the wizarding world, in that almost no one was really so delusional to believe that the Malfoy's were innocent in the first war. But they ignored it, because of the power and prestige the name held, and the money that had changed hands. I don't think Adele's accusations would have really made a difference... Anyways. I wasn't going to drop hints about future plotlines, but as you're such a loyal reviewer, I'll answer your questions ;)... Draco is going to stop being a prat, though maybe not right away. I have big plans for him in Adele's 7th year! She is going to be spending the holidays with the Malfoys, and there's going to be a big event at the start of her summer concerning her roots in the manor... Now that's as much as you're going to get out of me! Muwhahaha! I hope this story has got, action's not the right word, but has progressed further. I would have gotten to the bit where the basilisk is destroyed and the school is saved (HOORAY! THEY SAVED THE DAY!) But I really have to get on with my mountain of geography homework, and it is 8.25 pm here... Nearly my bedtime! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only option~ unknown

It was nearly time for break, and I had a free period. So, of course, Fred and George were messing about (nothing new there. Don't let a murderous monster roving your school prevent you playing a few good old fashioned pranks.) Predictably, I had been roped into being their so called 'lookout'.

"Alright." I had sighed. I needed something to get my mind off how rapidly moral in the castle was deteriorating, and I was getting nowhere with my Astronomy homework. "But just so you know, the minute Snape shoves his ugly face down that corridor, I will be squealing in a girlish voice and running away, screaming 'FRED AND GEORGE MADE ME!'. And if the monster from the chamber of secrets shows up, I am throwing you two to him as appetizers and running as fast as I can in the opposite direction. Understood?"

George grinned. "You are my favourite person ever, babybel."

"Yeah, we owe you one. Well, quite a few ones, actually." Fred laughed.

"That you do." I laughed, pushing my work away and snapping my bag shut. Perhaps it _was _time I took a break from panicking and enjoyed the time I had left in the castle.

In the warmth and brightness of the corridor, sun reflecting off suits of armour and bathing everything in a gold-orange glow, it was difficult to be worried. Relaxing into the familiar pattern of keeping watch for Fred and George as they played some prank on Filch, as I had done a million times before, it was difficult to be worried about anything. Almost as if all the tension and the sense of urgency and danger and worry didn't exist here, in this corner of the castle, down this deserted corridor.

I could hear Fred and George speaking in hushed whispers. It was a soothing sound, even though their tones were slightly marred by their gleeful, self satisfied excitement at the prank they were in the process of playing. Closing my eyes, I rested my head against a tapestry (its occupants complaining shrilly), and sighed contentedly.

That was the moment McGonagall's voice blasted as if through invisible speakers, as if she were right next to me, causing me to near enough jump out of my skin.

_"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." _

Fred and George bolted out of the classroom and nearly knocked me over in their haste to ascertain I was alright. George steadied me, taking a shaky breath. Fred still had red paint dripping from a paintbrush in his hand.

They both looked pale and panicked, their eyes darting from left to right at the same time, almost as if looking for Slytherin's monster. Of course, they found nothing. My heart was beating wildly, my brain racing ahead of me as I imagined a variety of dreadful scenarios.

Without another word, we all sprinted to the Gryffindor common room.

Quite a few students were already congregated there, a babble of anxious voices making me dizzy as I tried to track down my friends in the crowd.

Alicia smashed into me with the force of a boulder, before pulling away and biting her lip. "We couldn't find you." she explained, Angelina running up behind her and Lee bringing up the rear. Angelina gave me a hug, and smiled tremulously. I'd rarely seen her like that.

"We were just-" I started.

"Don't we get hugs?" Fred grinned lopsidedly. Angelina punched him halfheartedly, but no one seemed to be in the mood for jokes, and the mood died quickly. My stomach tied itself into knots as we waited...

I couldn't seem to stop myself from staring at the portrait hole, taking an inventory of the students who were already there, silently praying that I was going to see an absent friend. As the minutes dragged on, and still there was no sign of Harry, Ron or Ginny, I began to feel like I was going to be sick...

"They'll show up." George told me, though he sounded like he was having a hard time convincing himself.

"Yeah, they're all purebloods, halfblood, whatever. Slytherin's monster would never attack them." The way Fred phrased it, it sounded almost like a question. The words rebounded around and around in my head, bouncing off my skull like daggers.

_Would it?_

Silence fell. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even days before Harry and Ron made an appearance.

Ginny was no where in sight.

Rumours were already flying, of course. There was no one else missing, anyone could figure out that much... But Harry and Ron's faces removed all doubt before they even opened their mouths.

I buried my face in my hands a second, feeling as if my heart were shattering. It seemed so impossible... And not just because Ginny should have been protected by her status as a pureblood. How could someone be there with you one minute, and then just gone the next, disappeared as if they had never been there at all? As if they had never laughed, never talked, never shared a joke or woe... And so dramatically, too. With no build up or warning, no explanations and no goodbyes.

No one had ever suspected that Ginny Weasley might not be safe. Perhaps it was this very fact which had made her vulnerable.

After a miserable day spent in silence, I couldn't bare a moment longer spent in the common room. Alicia and Angelina were up in our dormitory, Lee was talking to (for some reason unknown to me) Percy Weasley, and Fred and George were upstairs in their dormitory.

Picking up a book from the table, I headed towards the boys dormitories, my heart seeming to get heavier with every step. I needed comfort... I needed Fred and George.

My eyes stung as I thought about Ginny Weasley, and how young she had been, and how much life she had yet to live. I felt like I was on the verge of some sort of mental breakdown... It seemed impossible that, mere hours ago, I had been playing at lookout for Fred and George as they pulled a prank on Filch.

At the door, I paused with my hand raised, about to knock. The twins voices were low and urgent, and they sounded like they were arguing. I knew it was a despicable thing to do, but my curiosity was aroused. I had never, ever heard Fred and George argue before...

"Ginny-" George's voice wavered on the word, breaking up as if he himself were being smashed from the inside out. He sounded as if he were trying really hard not to cry. "This isn't the right time, Fred. We can't-"

Fred sighed heavily. "I know. But you've been avoiding talking about it, George, and I can't- it's because of Ginny I'm forcing the issue, you know. What do you think she'd say if she knew?"

George let out a strangled sort of sigh of his own. "Look, I don't know what you want to talk about it for-"

"You know what for-"

"No! Look, we both like her. But I want you to know that there is no way I'm going to act on it. Because _no _girl is going to come between us, George Weasley. I don't think I could stand it. And the thing is, I don't think she could, either. We can't make her chose. She's our best friend, besides each other, and I value that more than anything."

George hesitated a moment, before saying. "Thanks, mate. And for what it's worth- you're right, as usual."

Suddenly, as if moving a thousand times slower than usual, my brain caught up with what they were talking about. And I nearly dropped the book in shock, my fingers trembling. After Ginny, I shouldn't have been able to get more horrified than I already was. It turns out, human hearts are funny that way... Especially the hearts of human teenage girls. I fled as fast as I could, my ears burning and my eyes stinging. And though it was only about 6 o clock in the evening, I through myself down on my bed, the faces of Ginny, and Fred and George, flashing before my eyes.

And despite a heart heavy with dread and eyes heavy with tears, I fell straight asleep.


	43. No Need To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note: Lovely to see you all! I am genuinely beaming at my computer screen right now, imagining a load of people clicking on the little blue hyperlink that takes you to my story and reading this as I type... Does it never intrigue you that, when you post stuff on the internet/fanfiction, anyone in the world could be reading it and you wouldn't have a clue about them and they wouldn't know a thing about you? For some, not even their first name? Or, even more intriguing, that someone you know might read the story and not even realise you were you and they were them... Although with a name like CheeseandoreosHP, I suppose it'd be pretty hard to not realise I was me... **

**Moving swiftly on. I didn't know whether I wanted to develop a love triangle sort of thing with lots of lovely cheesy teenage drama, or destroy it quickly and have her start going out with one of them. That was when I developed a mastermind plot, and this chapter fell all the way from my brain onto laptop screen. Hope you guys like it! It might be kind of predictable, but even if you can see where this is going, I hope you enjoy the route I take. It only just struck me that Adele is my age right now... I thought she was much older. Don't know why. But I'm sticking by this plot anyway. 15 seems about the right age, since it was the age Harry was in Order of the Pheonix, and the age Ginny was in Half Blood Prince. I always think age is a really sensitive issue in fanfiction, so be sure to tell me what you think once you've read the chapter. **

**Isabel: (Haha! I feel like I know you already, which is really weird if you think about it... Anyways.) So, I really need to break the bad writing habits I've gotten into. I might have mentioned before, but I'm used to just writing for the fun and for myself, and as myself knows the entire plotline, I've never really needed to make sure I get down every detail of the plotline. So, they didn't know it was Ginny in the last chapter until Harry and Ron came in, having heard the conversation in the staffroom about Ginny being taken. There would also be rumours about the whole 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever' daubed on the walls, so they _might _not be as worried about Harry and Ron being missing as they were about Ginny. I hadn't entirely thought about the specifics of the prank, but I think they would have rigged his filing cabinets so that gunk fell on him when he opened them, and written love notes from the heir of Slytherin on his wall... Not very imaginative, I know, but the best I could come up with. As to the Twitter post, that made me laugh! It _does _seem impossible that Fred and George would have overlooked Wormail's name on the map. Mabe thet assumed some things and were saving them for a colossal joke at a family Christmas Party or something? I don't know. Haha. Never noticed that before... Hahahaha... ;) As to the various grammar mistakes in the previous chapter, I'm not surprised. Note to self: DO NOT WRITE CHAPTER'S WHEN YOU'RE TIRED AND/OR PREOCCUPIED. Thank you for being patient and bearing with me! 3**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Sometimes you face difficulties not because you're doing something wrong, but because you're doing something right~ Joel Osteen

"Adele! Adele! You have to wake up!"

I sat bolt upright, my heart beating wildly... The events that had just unfolded me hit me with their full horrifying weight as I awoke, and my panic and disorientation increased tenfold.

But one look at Angelina's face was enough to tell me that this was about the furthest from bad news you could get... Her grin stretched from ear to ear, her eyes bright and shining.

"What?" I demanded, flying out of bed. She just grinned, and hugged me tight.

"It's alright, Adele!" She half laughed, half sobbed. "It's all alright!"

Sitting by the common room with a pile of crumpets in front of us, and the weird sisters blasting out of the speakers as the Gryffindors celebrated the good news, Fred and George filled us in.

Apparently, Ron had practically fallen into the common room at midnight, and announced to everyone gathered there that the chamber of the secrets had been defeated, Lockhart had lost his memory and that Ginny was going to be perfectly okay.

In general astonishment, they had all sat there in silence a moment, before Fred and George led a round of applause and hoisted Ron onto their shoulders, cheering and applauding him until their voices grew hoarse with the effort. And the entire house had been partying ever since.

Mostly, though, it was just relief that charged the atmosphere, shone through every bright eyed smile and cheering voice. The school was safe, and Ginny Weasley had been saved again...

Looking up, I spotted Fred looking at me intently, as if trying to read my somewhat brooding expression. Blushing, I looked away and tried not to notice the twins at all. After overhearing (or eavesdropping, depending on your way of looking at it... Whichever), the twins conversation earlier, I couldn't seem to meet either of their eyes.

"So, the golden trio saves the day again? Whoever would have thought you'd replace Hermione with Lockhart?" I teased. Ron almost fell out of his chair in shock.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped, hands on his ears as if they were burning.

I laughed and somehow, once I'd started, it became difficult to stop. We'd laughed so little this year, or at least, compared to other years...

Suddenly, a memory came back to me...

_The girl was hiding inside the grand piano, pillow clasped to her chest to stop herself crying out in pain, when she heard footsteps. Someone had entered the drawing room... _

_She peeked out of the keyhole sized hole in the wood. Her parents boss (a shudder rippled at the sight of that man, with his facial features distorted like one of those concoctions of her mothers, bubbled and transfigured as if it had been melted down and reshaped.) entered the room. His limbs were spidery, his skin luminous, there was something almost inhuman about him... _

_Accompanied by Uncle Lucius, who seemed quite nervous, sweat beading on his brow and his fingers twitching compulsively, he was talking in a low, almost thoughtful voice... As if he weren't speaking to anyone at all, rather pondering the meaning of life aloud. _

_"It will open the Chamber of Secrets." _

_"The Chamber of Secrets, my Lord?" Her uncle's voice was tremulous... His voice sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to bolt for the door. _

_"Yes, Lucius." Voldemort said coldly. "The Chamber of Secrets, of my great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. You must have heard of it." _

_"Yes, my Lord. Of course." _

_"You are to entrust it to a Hogwarts student- your son would do perfectly, if the timing is right, and we shall reopen the Chamber and purify Hogwarts for good. But the time _must _be right. If you do not wait for my say so, the consequences will be the more painful than anything you have ever experienced. I am entrusting this to your safekeeping only for the time being. You give me your word that you will keep it safe?"_

_"Yes my Lord." My uncle bowed so low he almost overbalanced and face planted the carpet. "Come now."_

_"Very good. Come now, we have much to discuss." _

I gasped as if I had been doused in cold water. My Uncle had opened the chamber? Everyone turned to stare at me.

"A-Adele?" Fred asked uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

I forced a smile, as I had been taught from a young age, and straightened my back. "I'm fine."

I had never been further from the truth in my life.

* * *

By the time I was packing my trunk up for the summer holidays, I was feeling almost light headed with happiness. I was so happy, in fact, that even the conversation between Fred and George I had overheard couldn't mar it, nor even the near-certain fact that my uncle had opened the chamber of secrets...

Perhaps I had known all along that this would happen, or perhaps I knew too much about the Malfoys to be surprised, but the fact of the matter was that once the truth had sunk in, it _really _didn't seem like that big a deal anymore... Or, at least, it didn't feel like a life or death situation. I had always been ashamed to be related to the Malfoys. This was just another reason to add to my list.

A large crack echoed around the dorm, causing my to drop a stack of books on my foot and almost trip head first into the bed post. Cursing loudly, my eyes watering, I straightened and scanned the room for signs of what had caused the disturbance.

What I saw almost caused me to drop the books all over again. "Dobby!" I cried.

The little elf smiled sheepishly.

"Miss Adeline, Ma'am!" He squeaked.

"Oh Merlin, you scared me! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Dobby did not mean to scare you miss. Dobby has only come to say goodbye to Miss Adeline, as she was always most kind to poor old Dobby!"

"Goodbye?" I asked quizzically. For the first time, I noticed the mismatched socks on his feet. "Dobby! You're free? That's fantastic!"

Dobby's eyes watered as he bowed, so low his nose almost touched the carpet. "Thank you Miss. Dobby- Dobby is a free elf! But he shall miss Miss Adeline, very much."

"I-" My words choked off a moment, as I selfishly envisioned summers at the manor without the little elf. "I'm going to miss you too. Wait there a second, okay?" I asked, grinning as a plan formed in my head. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment off a pile ready to go into my case, I began to scribble a letter.

"Alright." I said once I was done reading through what I had written. I bent down on my knees so I was level with Dobby, pressing the letter into his palm along with a couple of coins. "This is called a letter of recommendation. Wizards get them from their previous employers, to say that they're a good worker. Give that to your new family, to show what an amazing elf you are, okay? I've given you a couple of coins, too, to see you on your way. And here-"

In a stroke of inspiration, I loosened my tie off my neck. Dobby's eyes were widening in astonishment as he looked at the letter and the coins in his hand.

"You're a true Gryffindor, Dobby, you know that?" Carefully, I tied the tie around his neck. "You deserve to wear this tie more than anyone I've ever met, as the bravest elf I've ever met. I'm glad you've found your freedom. I hope the world's good to you, after all you've been through."

Dobby was full on bawling in happiness now. I felt slightly awkward, but pleased nonetheless. "Miss gives too much! Miss is too generous to poor Dobby!"

Waving a hand airily, I beamed at him. "Come on, Dobby. How many times have you patched me up? Served me on hand and foot? Comforted me in that dreadful place? It was the very least I could do!"

Thirty minutes later, still bawling profusely, Dobby bowed. Howling slightly, he managed to get out. "Dobby hopes that, next time we meet, Miss Adeline will be free too!" And with that, he disapparated, leaving me feeling oddly alone.

"Good look, Dobby." I whispered, a strange envy rising in my chest. "I hope freedom suits you."

The Hogwarts express seemed to go faster than usual, as if it was speeding up just to spite me, because all I wanted was for it to slow down... We played exploding snap to pass the time, and Ginny told us about Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. It was funny, but still not enough to lift my spirits.

I had missed my Aunt. And I was hoping to make up with my cousin, too. But the thought of having to look my uncle in the eye after practically announcing to the entire Hogwarts population that he was a deatheater, and knowing that he'd been the one to open the chamber of secrets... It was enough to set anyone's nerves on edge.

When the Hogwarts express drew into the station, I made a quick excuse and held back. There didn't seem to be much point in prolonging the inevitable, but nor did there didn't seem to be much sense in hurrying as fast as I could to meet my aunt and uncle and go back to Malfoy Manor...

The corridor was deserted, or so I believed. Sighing, I leant against the wall a moment. I should really be moving, but I couldn't seem to get one foot in front of the other.

"Need some help?" Asked a voice. I'm ashamed to say I nearly screamed, jumping about a foot in the air. Fred smirked as I put a hand to my heart.

"Holy Hufflepuff, you terrified me!" I laughed. For a moment, we both laughed, enjoying the sunlit corridor and the sound of our own amusement filling the warm summers air. Then, inexplicably, silence fell.

I'd avoided being alone with Fred and George at all for the entire term, and if they sensed something was wrong, they never said anything. From their (completely uncharacteristic) nervous expressions and silent exchanges, they felt just as awkward as me, if not more so.

The only difference was that they could confide in each other... They knew how they felt, they were in control of their emotions, and _they_ were in control of the entire situation... I could confide in no one, since my chief confidantes didn't even know I'd been there at the time, and even if they did, what could I say?

_'I'm sorry that you both like me but can't tell me because you don't want to ruin our friendship. If it helps, I'm not sure how I feel about you two, either. Especially since I like Fred, but don't want to ruin anything with George. Also, I don't want to go out with either of you, since you're the first proper family I've ever kept for this long, and I don't want to ruin it.' _Even in my head the words sounded ridiculous.

For the first time in my life, I felt jealous of Angelina... All three of our friends flirted with her, but she knew _exactly _how to handle it, kept her cool at all times, and was utterly confident when it came to any of them. Here, now, alone with Fred, in a deserted corridor...

Merlin help me, what the hell was I supposed to do?

The silence was uncomfortably charged, almost as if he could hear all these thoughts flashing through my mind. The twins knew me better than anyone... Part of me thought that maybe he _did_ know exactly what I was thinking.

Fred cleared his throat uneasily. What had happened to him in the past five minutes? Fred was one of the most confident people I knew... He had a kind of charming, easy grace about him, something I'd always admired. Something which, to my shame, always had my heart racing and performing amazing gymnastic sequences never before seen by man.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Not at all." I laughed airily, suddenly feeling as if all the breath was completely gone from my lungs. Fred took a halting step forward, almost as if he was stealing himself to do something.

"Don't blame you." He gave that uneasy laugh again, almost as if he were nervous. But that was _impossible. _Fred Weasley never, I repeat, _never _got nervous.

And suddenly, before I could stop him or do anything at all about it, he kissed me...

It was only a second, but my lips tingled as if charged with a thousand volts of electricity. Fire spread down my arms where his hand brushed, and my heart beat so fast that for a moment I thought it was trying to completely escape my chest.

It felt like sunlight, and spring and warm French croissants and hot chocolate pancakes and fresh cut grass and cosy wool jumpers and silk and velvet trailing through my fingers and a thousand other wonderful things... All my best memories, consolidated into one two second kiss.

Fred pulled away slowly, and I opened my eyes, though I hadn't realised I'd closed them in the first place... Before I could ever register what had happened, he'd bolted, sprinting along the corridor and jumping off the train before scampering out of sight, swallowed by the huge crowd milling on the platform.

I, on the other hand, stood there completely frozen for quite some time...


	44. The Magical Tree Removal Service

**Author's note: I know that I said less waffle/rambling in chapters, but I've been planning this chapter for ages and really looking forward to writing it, so you're going to have to forgive me just this once... **

**Isabel: I hope you don't mind me saying, I know it can sound really in genuine, but that is such a nice name! I can see why you like keeping it in the family though. My younger sister's name is Katherine, and some of her friends call her Cath, but we all call her Kitty, and I call her Kit Kat. Okay, so this game sounds fun! My name is Hannah, and okay let's think... I know this is a really rubbish fact, but I can't think of anything else at the moment, so: I have a friend who can read my mood just by checking the colour of my eyes. If they're a more intense, light green colour that means I'm happy or relaxed, if they're a sort of amber that means I'm feeling really thoughtful, if they're dark green/brown that means I'm really tired and if they're brown that means I'm feeling a bit down in the dumps. Totally useless fact, I know, but... Thank you very much for your review! I'll try to work on the grammar! Baby steps, I think! ;)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Love the people who matter and ignore the ones who don't~ unknown

On the journey back to Malfoy Manor, the car is unusually quiet... Draco is sending me furtive looks when he thinks I'm not looking, but of course I am. Part of me is here, but part of me is still on the Hogwarts express trying to figure out what the hell just happened...

My stomach seems to be doing flips. Whatever just happened, one thing is clear: it was pretty big.

My aunt is chatting amicably- if she notices something wrong, she isn't letting on... She's going to take me to Paris dress robe shopping the next opportunity she gets, apparently. My uncle has gotten Draco and I tickets to the next Quiddich game. They've built a new wing in the manor since Christmas...

On and on it goes. After a while, I zone out and stare out of the window at the urban landscape rapidly transforming into hills and valleys, scenes from my childhood.

Before I went to Hogwarts, I used to rove the countryside with Draco... Sometimes we'd go on broom, but most of the time we'd go on foot. Laughing and talking and 'exploring', me hiking up my skirts so I could climb trees and paddle in rivers and run up hills. Sometimes, my aunt would order Dobby to take us to the seaside, and we'd both run along the beach together, seeing how deep we could get our footprints and jumping over waves in the sea.

Point being, some of my happiest childhood memories were spent thus. When my hair was ripped from it's constraints and mussed up by the wind, fresh air filling my lungs and all demeanor of a pureblood lady forgotten. With Draco.

Now, we barely even smiled, or acknowledged each others presence. When I compared us to the Weasley siblings; the way Fred and George seemed to know each other so well they spoke almost as one person, or the way Ron and Ginny playfully teased each other, or the way Bill and Charlie seemed more like best friends than brothers... Even the way Percy was mercilessly teased and completely accepted by the others seemed astonished to me.

Their relationships were all easy and natural as breathing, and everyone was accepted without question. Love was given freely, affection seen in every look or exchange... I wasn't asking for much. Just something. Even hatred would be better than plain indifference.

"Magical Tree Removal Service?" I asked quizzically, looking at the van parked at the Manor's boundaries.

"Ah, yes." There was something in the uncle's voice that sent shivers behind my spine. I had an awful sort of premonition, though what for, I didn't know. "We're having the forest trimmed a little. The population of trees has got out of hand, Nott told me some of these older trees could be diseased, and their roots could spread under the foundation of the manor. Add to that their magical properties, well, I thought it might be best if we shaved the space they took up just a little."

"Oh." I replied. It sounded thoroughly boring, but the shivers hadn't stopped. I returned to staring out of the window.

We rounded the corner, and the Malfoys sweeping lawn and grand gravel driveway came into view. For a moment, I saw nothing amiss. Late sunlight bathed the manors sandstone front in golden evening light, the windows reflecting the light into my eyes. Peacocks strutted along the front, the fountain spurted water and rainbows sparkled across the water as they caught the light. Everything was lush green and beige bricked and exactly as it should be... It was the very image of pureblooded serenity, and somehow, for the first time in my life, it seemed welcoming.

Then I turned my head, looking for my customary glimpse of Sirius's tree, and panic erupted in my chest.

A group of men with goggles and black cloaks (an interesting fashion statement if ever I saw one) surrounded the ancient oak, firing deep purple spells at the roots and talking amongst themselves. Their faces said this was just another tree, and they'd done this many times before.

My tree began to creak, swaying as if, at any second, it may topple.

"NO!" I screamed, causing my aunts to jump half out of her skin. "NO! Stop the car! STOP THE CAR!"

In a screech of breaks, the car skidded to a stop. Before it had even fully come to a halt, I flung open the door and leapt out of the car, nearly face planting the gravel as I sprinted across the drive.

"STOP!" I screamed, running at the tree surgeons with my arms waving. Over the noise of the spells and the creaking of the tree, however, I couldn't make myself heard. With a final almighty creaking of roots and a dreadful ripping noise, the tree keeled over, hitting the lawn with a resounding crash and snapping of branches.

"No." I whispered, and to my utter humiliation tears began to sting my eyes. Pushing through the tree surgeons, I dropped to my knees beside the trunk and brushed my fingers along the length of the middle section. "No."

"Adeline," My aunt came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever _are _you doing? It's just a tree, my dear."

My uncle's horrid grin told me that, somehow, he knew this wasn't just a tree. I looked at my aunt, as looking at him made me so angry I feared I wouldn't be able to stop myself flying at him.

"It- it was a special tree." I told her, debating what to say. My aunt raised her eyebrows, and I rushed on. "It was the last place I saw-"

"Oh. I see." My aunt looked at the tree sadly, though I was sure she still didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "Yes, I remember when your mother was taken to azkaban. I stood with you here, in the shade of this tree as we waved. You were crying so hard. It was so difficult to stop myself- Anyway. Bella used to love climbing this tree. She was such a rebellious child sometimes, always getting herself into scrapes. She once stole my doll and used it for one of her spell experiments, and then hid it in the tree."

My aunt's tone is wistful, almost as if remembering a long ago lost friend, that fond, reminiscent expression on her face. How you can think of memories like that and have it bring you happiness, I don't know. This family is seriously screwed up...

For a moment, she is lost in the memories, gazing into the distance with one of those thousand yard stares people have when their mind is far away. Tears are sparking in here eyes just as they are now flowing down my cheeks.

I have no way of verifying whether what she is saying is true, but for the moment it does not matter. Call me crazy, but that tree was one of the only things I looked forward to about coming back here. Now it's gone, it feels as if I've lost Sirius all over again.

"But, Adeline." She says gently. "I know that it's hard for you to accept this, but this tree- well, it really is just a tree. Whatever associations it has with your mother are not important. What really matters is that you keep your memories of her alive."

For a second, I have to keep myself from turning around and slapping her. My aunt's talking as if my mother was some kind of amazing maternal figure, not a murderous lunatic who gleaned pleasure from hearing her 4 year old daughter scream. But then I think of Sirius's tree, and all the fight drains out of me.

"You- You're right, Aunt." I say. "I'm being silly."

"Not silly, Adeline." My aunt smiles sadly as she looks at the old oak, as if she is remembering my mother, who supposedly climbed it as a girl. The thought makes me want to be sick. "Just human."

When no one is looking, I break off a branch and slip it into my pocket, before following my aunt diligently into the house.

As soon as I can, I run up to my room and practically throw myself onto the floor in my haste to reach under my bed. With trembling fingers, I reach out and grab the velvet box by the sides before sliding it out and yanking it up, pulling it into my lap and throwing aside the lid.

Inside, there is a faded invisibility cloak, a magically preserved dog biscuit, a delicate amber necklace and a tiny pair of baby shoes.

"Where-" I begin.

"Looking for these?" Says a cold voice. I look up to see my uncle, standing by the magical fire which still flickers in the grate despite the sweltering heat of the summers day. In his hand, he holds a thick bundle of letters bound carefully in blue ribbon.

For a moment, my brain cannot comprehend what it is seeing. When I do, rage surges through my veins so fast that spots form before my eyes. I feel dizzy and disoriented by the force of my rage. Pushing the box off my lap and onto the bed, I stand up and point my finger at my uncle accusingly.

"You went through my stuff! You took my letters and ordered Sirius's tree to be cut down, all to get back at me for yelling at you in the great hall!"

My uncle clapped three times sarcastically, before appraising me cooly. "Consorting with criminals, Adeline? Here I was thinking you could sink no lower."

"My parents are criminals." I spat. "My uncle is a criminal. There's been a lot of talk about you, Lucius Malfoy, and none of it good. How easy do you think it would be to trace you back to the chamber of secrets?"

My uncle turned, if that was possible, even paler. Or perhaps it was just the firelight.

"And who would you tell?" He sneered, and for a moment his resemblance to his son was so strong I felt bad for hurling all these threats and insults at him. And then I remembered what he had done, and I became, as if it was possible, even angrier.

"The ministry for starters!" The moment the words were out of my mouth, I knew how ridiculous the threat was. As if the ministry was capable of anything! As if they'd ever punished my uncle for anything he'd done! Just the hint of gold, and they'd go silent. "Or my aunt!"

"Oh, yes. Tell your aunt, or even the ministry for that matter. I'm sure both would be very interested to know you were consorting with Sirius Black. As if this family needed another cuckoo in the nest."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I hadn't been bluffing... But neither had my uncle. Slowly, he pocketed the letters and laughed.

"Oh, and Adeline? There's an article in the prophet this evening which I think may interest you." He took out a newspaper and handed it to me. "You may be fascinated by the news of which of your 'only real parent in the world' has made the headlines today."

At first, I didn't understand. Then I unfolded the newspaper, and saw a face I would of recognised anywhere, from this side of azkaban or the other.

Sirius Black's face stared out at me from the newspaper, a caption reading. 'SIRIUS BLACK, ON THE EVE OF HIS IMPRISIONMENT IN AZKABAN. PUBLIC IS WARNED HE IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND NOT TO BE APPROACHED.' My heart pumping wildly, I turned to the headline. 'AZKABAN'S FIRST ESCAPEE.'

I blinked rapidly, thinking my eyes were decieving me, but the headline stayed exactly the same... Did this mean...?

"Your cousin escaped in the early hours of this morning." My uncle's voice was so quiet and filled with such malice I had to strain to hear it. He smiled, and the sight chilled me to the bone. "Anyone who helps him will be rewarded with a life sentence in azkaban, with a cell, coincidently, conjoining with Bellatrix Lestrange. Sleep well."


	45. Blown Up Aunts and Giant Dogs

**Author's note: I'm sorry, but this chapter contains a lot of waffle. On second thoughts, I'm not too sorry... It was quite fun to write. However, I promise I really will try to cut down on it! So, yeah. I am sorry, but I'm not. **

**Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! More coming right up ;)**

**Isabel: That must have been awful! But I guess it'd be such a wonderful feeling if a baby _was _healthy. So, thank you so much for reviewing when you were so tired! If it's any consolation, I stayed over at my friends last night and my eyes were dropping as I was writing this. Two sleepovers in a row... Anyways. I hate Lucius too, and I think Sirius probably will try to contact Adele, though not until later on in the year. So, a fact about me... Well, you thought your fact was weird: I'm terrified of green skittles. I had this dream a couple of weeks ago, where I choked on a green skittle, and then I talked to my mum about it and apparently it actually happened... So, yeah. I'm scared of green skittles, which was really embarrassing when someone offered me one at lunch last week. Anyways, moving swiftly on ;) **

**Guest: Pahaha me too! Sorry for making you wait, but I wanted them to be a bit older before they started dating and stuff. Fredele sounds cool! I'll leave it up to you guys, though. **

**Illuminatus101: Hahaha thanks! **

**I don't own Harry Potter, in case you hadn't gathered by now, so please don't sue me! I don't get enough pocket money to cover court expenses! **

You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness~ Jonathan Safran Foer

My aunt had decided to keep her promise of a shopping trip in Paris, which was annoying, but there didn't seem to be much I could do about it.

"You need cheering up." She told me as we sat in the parlour, looking out on the grounds which, unfortunately, had a view of the stump which was once Sirius's tree. "We'll have a proper shopping trip, then go for afternoon tea. It'll be fun!"

Really, my aunt had been trying especially hard to make me as happy as I possibly could be at Malfoy Manor this summer. The trouble was, she had no idea about any of the things I liked. Showering me in lavish gifts wasn't going to help me very much, and the hobbies she had had as a girl differed from mine so dramatically that it was unreal... it seemed the only thing I had in common with my mother was an extreme aversion to dolls. In fact, I saw where my mother had been coming from when shaving off all their pretty golden hair, although luckily I hadn't been experiencing any particular wish to indulge in such psychotic behaviour. The day I did would be the day I poisoned my own pumpkin juice...

However, my aunt only knew half the story of what was bothering me...

It was true that the loss of the tree was a huge part of my melancholy mood, but that was only part of it. I couldn't seem to stop my mind wandering frequently back to the kiss with Fred on the train... In his letters, he gave no indication that it had even actually happened, and if he had told George, that hadn't cropped up, either. The lack of transparency was making me miserable.

I had debated on whether to send a letter by fastest owl post to Alicia and Angelina, but this didn't seem like the type of thing you could just write in a letter and forget about, and besides I wasn't sure I _wanted _them to know about it... Which terrified me. The fact that I might be keeping secrets from my friends made me miserable.

Then there was the fact that, as a child, my mother had climbed the very tree which had provided my refuge. It was a huge stain on it's history, and I had no way of verifying whether or not it was true, or whether my aunt had made it up to spare me. A vague memory from when I was a toddler, of the day my parents had been taken to azkaban, however, told me that it was true- at least in part. I am sure you will understand why that fact alone was enough to provide me with enough misery for a lifetime.

And then there was Sirius's escape... I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. Would he try to contact me? Was there a reason behind his escape? And... And was he really innocent, as he had professed to be? I had so many questions, none of which it seemed likely would be answered. Not knowing frustrated me no end, and that made me miserable also.

Then there was my uncle's threat to contend with... He had those letters I had written Sirius, and at any moment he could hand me over to the ministry. The jury were unlikely to be kind to the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, unlikely to even give me a chance at a fair trial... I was at my uncle's mercy, and that made me more miserable than all of the rest put together.

So I had gone to Paris with my aunt, playing along with her misguided attempt to cheer me up.

The funny thing was, for a while it actually worked. Not the shopping part... Being with my aunt, talking honestly with her (or as honestly as it could ever get in this family), it felt wonderful... I was so happy I let her buy pretty much every set of dress robes in the shop.

We were walking up and down the Seine when the owl found me.

"I wonder who that could be from." My aunt said, frowning at the owl circling the wizarding segment of Paris- 'the better segment' as my uncle put it.

I was about to reply that it might not be for us, as everyone here was a witch or wizard, when the owl tumbled to the ground at my feet.

"Errol!" I cried.

"Who?" Asked my aunt, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she looked down her nose at the wheezing old bird, who looked half dead and stared at me with pleading eyes a lot like 'please don't make me fly back there yet!'

"He's the Weasley's owl." I explained, waiting for the typical 'not those bloodtraitors again!' reaction.

My aunt surprised me, turning away and looking across the river with a strange look in her eye. "Well, make sure your uncle doesn't see him or he might shoot the lump of feathers- I mean, owl. Especially if he finds out it belongs to the Weasley's."

It took me a while to figure out how to respond to that. When I did, I decided it might be best to just say nothing at all, least I end up dragging myself into even deeper trouble.

Picking up the letter, I was surprised to see Ron's writing on the envelope. I knew the Weasley's were in Eygpt, and that Errol wasn't up to many trips from there... I also knew that Ron had his own friends to write to, and that he wasn't likely to risk killing poor Errol just to write to me. But here I held a letter addressed to me in his hand.

This couldn't mean good news...

_Hey Adele! _

_Hope you're enjoying your holidays, and that the Malfoys aren't treating you too badly! In fact, scratch that. I just hope they haven't murdered you yet, and that you haven't murdered them yet, because it's be a real shame if you had to go to prison. Just sit tight. Only a couple more days to go! _

_Anyway, I'm writing because Harry blew up _his _aunt, (hahaha!) and Hermione reckons he might be in trouble. Since you're the only one of us in the UK right now, and you have all those fancy connections with the ministry through the Malfoys, would you mind making sure he's not been arrested? _

_Cheers! _

_Ron. _

_PS Fred and George say hi! _

I cursed under my breath, which earned me a severe scolding from my aunt, but I duly ignored...

Harry had blown up his aunt? I doubted he had the expertise to actually layer her with explosives and cause her to go KABOOM! but still... That could get him into serious trouble with the ministry, let alone Hogwarts... He'd come too close to getting expelled from the school before to allow me any comfort.

My aunt, as it turned out, had been reading over my shoulder.

"Oh! Lucius mentioned this, I think. I believe the Potter boy is staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the 'the Potter boy' comment. "Do you think we could stop off there on the way back?"

My aunt hesitated a moment, obviously thinking hard. She'd been putting a lot of effort into making me happy this summer, and if she said no that would cause me to fall back into misery and depression again, something she was anxious to avoid at all cost. But if she allowed me to go to the Leaky Cauldron, to meet Harry Potter of all people... It would undermine everything she'd ever drilled into me, and my uncle would be furious.

"I- Yes. We'll go there as soon as we have finished."

The tea and cakes session seemed to drag on forever, and my aunt did nothing to help matters, trying to persuade me that rushing off to the Leaky Cauldron was not the best course of action. I, for my part, ignored her and nibbled at my cake, thinking about how slowly time dragged.

Finally, we were ready to go back to the UK... And to the Leaky Cauldron.

After collecting the room number from Tom, I raced up the steps two at a time and practically hammered down the door. A bewildered looking Harry answered.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" I hugged him and grinned from ear to ear. "What happened? Ron said something about blowing up your aunt?"

Harry told me the whole story between my own hysterical laughing...

"So, let me get this straight. You blew up your aunt and got off absolutely scot-free? And the minister himself came to see you, which isn't at all weird."

"You forgot the giant dog." Harry replied. The laughter died in my throat, and my heart dropped about a metre into my feet.

"Sa- say what?"

"Oh." Harry says. "It was the night I ran away, and- what's that face for? I'm sure it was just a stray. No big deal."

"Yeah." I whispered, though I could feel the colour draining from my face as I envisioned Sirius's tree, and the black dog a young girl had ridden on the back of, all the way across the countryside. "No big deal. Err- just out of interest, how big was this dog?"

Harry frowned, as if trying to think. "Well, like this tall." he held up a hand to demonstrate. "Why does it matter?"

"It- well, it doesn't. But, well- you could have imagined the dog couldn't you?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess I could have. Do you know something about this?"

"No." I laughed lightly, trying to keep the hysterical note out of my voice as my panic mounts. "Of course not."

Harry narrows his eyes, but wisely says nothing.

My heart is pumping wildly, trying to think around what Harry has just told me. Sirius _is _using his dog disguise, and he _did _try to contact Harry... whether for good or for ill, I have no way of telling.

One thing is clear. Things had just reached a whole new degree of complicated. I bit my lip, and turned to see my aunt standing in the doorway. I tried my best for a winning smile.

"You don't mind if I stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the past two days of the holidays do you, aunt? I'll meet you, Draco and my uncle tomorrow when you come for our school things."

To be honest, I expected my aunt to flat out refuse... She looked at me, perched on the edge of Harry's bed with my hands clasped in my lap, and gave me a tremulous smile.

"I- I suppose it could be arranged." She said weakly.

"What?" I cried, and for a moment humour flashed in my aunt's eyes.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Adeline! You've been driving your uncle completely mad, it might be better for you if you stayed here for the past evening. I can stay with you, if you'd like that?"

"Oh." I tried not to look at Harry and suppress the rising panic I felt. Then I noticed the teasing light in my aunts eye.

"Just remember, your uncle is right about one thing. We have a family name to uphold, so stay safe and out of trouble."

She walked over to the bed, her heavy cloak swishing and her hair swaying across her back. Reaching out with a slender hand, she brushed back the heavy curls off my forehead and planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"


End file.
